Uchiha Naruto: The Firestorm
by GODYRICKZ
Summary: Son of Uchiha Madara. Will Naruto live up to his ancestors? An Uchiha suddenly rising through the ranks in Kirigakure will make the Nations tense. War will be looming over the horizon and Naruto will do everything it takes to protect his village, never forgetting his father's teachings along the way.
1. 00 - Prologue

**Another idea, if you want me to start writing the next chapters just make some review that you do.**

**English is not my first language, keep that in mind.**

**Hope the story has some kind of sense on how Naruto will be Madara's son, hehe.**

**ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Middle of the Daisanji Ninkai Taisen **_

(Third Great Ninja War)

_**Kirigakure no Sato**_

_At Mizukage's Office _

Uchiha Madara was a vicious man. He always get what he wants one way or another. Of course that concept doesn't apply on his multiple _dances_ with Senju Hashirama, but well, that's the only exception.

So, right now, he has his mindset on the perfect plan to bring peace to the world. To have his little brother back, Izuna.

_Tsuki no Me Keikaku._

For years since his last _dance_ with his former best friend and rival he's been planning everything step for step. Piece by piece. Just like _Shogi_.

The last piece before he dies is preparing a Young Uchiha who almost died during a mission but _Zetsu _rescued him just in time. The teen will replace him for the time being and will install fear in the world by using the name _Uchiha Madara _and impersonate said person. And then, at the right time, he'll be back to take everything and bring peace to the world.

_Just a few more years._

That though got him into a rare moment of good mood that even made him smile, and was at this moment that a _Kūbunai _captain appeared out of nowhere kneeling in his office "Report."

_Kūbunai _is a special ANBU division designed to continuously gather information about the other villages, Kage and infamous missing-nin, in case of war or assassination. They are extremely skilled, tho they are relatively unknown since this unit is designed to work in the shadows so no one knows of their existence, answering only to the _Mizukage._

In a monotone voice, the captain replied "Mizukage-sama, mission accomplished. _Kumogakure _has declares war on _Iwagakure _and _Konohagakure. _This is the scroll containing vital information about their military power._"_

That cracked for a second time today a smile, which was noticed by the person in front of him who had a shocked look but thanked the mask for covering it. Of course everyone would be shocked since no one has ever seen the _Mizukage _smile. Hell, no one has ever seen his eyes. A voice interrupted the captain's thoughts.

"Very good. I've checked your file and noticed that you have an outstanding record. I'm pleased with your results so as a reward I'll accept your petition to quit the _Kūbunai_ division and become a full-fledged _Jounin._ Congratulations, you may take of your mask _Phoenix _and come back tomorrow for your mission assignment as your real name Nyila Terumī."

The _Captain _was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Who could blame her? Not only had she seen the _Mizu-Fucking-Kage_ smiling but praise her as well AND accepting an actual request to leave one of the most important rank in the village. Fuck, today was her day. No one will believe her. _Not that I have many friends tho. _That last thought made her inwardly sigh in sadness. Nonetheless she saluted her leader.

"Thank you very much, Mizukage-sama, you don't know how much that means to me." As she was talking, she took her mask, finally revealing her face. She has brilliant green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark red band, and with a short bang covering her right eye. She wore the standard attire of the Kirigakure ninja which included a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist over it a black cloak, a _tanto _strapped on his back and the famous _Phoenix _mask symbolizing the Leader position.

Madara's breath actually hitched for a second as he took the sight of her eyes and marvellous face before returning to the normal tho there was a slight pink dust on his cheeks as the former captain placed the mask on his desk giving him a nice view of her beautiful curves which annoyed him since he didn't know what to think about this weird feeling.

Nuila Terumī who was standing in front of the Mizukage watching him as he hasn't moved for a while, not even a twitch for several seconds. She decided to break him out his thoughts "Err... Is that everything?"

Broken out his stupor he blurted which almost made him, _The Uchiha Madara_, faint of embarrassment "You've a beautiful hair."

That was the last straw after everything she saw and heard from the _Mizukage _in less than 30 minutes as her face turned into a full blown red colour and everything went black.

A sweat drop was his only reaction as he stands up from his sit popping some bones during the progress, walking towards the woman he picked her up bridal style, laying her on the couch and sitting beside her absently running a hand through her hair immediately stopping as she gave a content sigh. The Ghost Uchiha sat there besides her just thinking what the hell was he doing and thinking. _Is this what they call... __**love?**__ No, It must be a misunderstanding. I can't fall in love, I'm the embodiment of Hate and Darkness. Right?_

As he he gave an exhausted sigh, a melodic voice froze him "Ooooh, you're quite cute yourself, aren't you? Though I don't understand why you hide your face under that hat" followed by a giggle, cuddling into the warm feeling she was getting.

"Get off woman." In a harsh tone, but she noticed the small affection as well, Madara stands up moving towards his desk but for the second time froze just as a pair of arms encircled his waist.

"Please, don't leave me."

Those words made his heart skip a beat as he was reminded of a memory that during the years he completely forgot or disregarded.

**Flashback**

_A 24 years old Uchiha Izuna is lying on a bed crying tears of blood taking note of the growing hatred on Madara's heart._

_"Please, don't leave me Izuna. I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE DAMN __**SENJU **__BASTARDS! "_ _darkness, he only saw darkness as hatred kept consuming him. As he was planning millions of ways to dismember every single member of the tree-huggers a voice interrupted his thoughts._

_"Stop right now, Madara-nii. I'm giving you my eyes so that I can see through you. __**From now on, I'll be your light.**__ I'm not giving up on you to the Curse of Hatred that is plaguing the clan for years. __**Surpass **__it. One day you'll find a girl, don't make that face and trust my words, one day you'll find a girl and maybe have a child with her, would you like that your own son or daughter was like those other fools of our clan full of hatred, power hungry and weak? Wouldn't it be amazing if you could live and raise him, teach everything you know, you'll be like his idol, a role model. __**Wouldn't you like to teach your child on how to dance, Madara?"**_

_Shock._

_His little brother words shook him to the very core and made him rethink on everything, every single plan he had. A small smile spread on Izuna has he watched Madara's emotions clashing and at that moment he knew that not everything was lost and so he let himself pass to the afterlife._

_Though as Madara's Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan imprint the dull and lifeless eyes of his little brother in his memory he would forget Izuna's words for a very, very long time._

**Flashback End**

70 years later, Madara's eyes softened and moisture on the sides of his eyes could be seen emerging. Too much time, been so long since he had felt this peaceful. He could have sworn he heard the winds whisper _Welcome back, nii-san. _All it took was this woman, just _how?_

He is 98 years old now, but with his best friend's cells, his body is still as good as one of 50. Maybe he still could...

_Best friend, huh? Hashi-baka, I'm back_

Finally, a tear slipped past his cheek, wetting the formers _ANBU_ arms that were still encircling Madara's wait.

Nyilia Terumī didn't know why her Mizukage was crying, but she knew one thing as she moved in front of him and looking deep in those charcoal moistured eyes. Those eyes were from someone who lived enough and suffered for 3 lifetimes put together.

_He has lived through so much pain. It's almost unbearable._

She also noticed how he was so much alike with someone but she couldn't put a finger on it. Oh well, she can ask later.

They spent almost 20 minutes just hugging each other, one of the _Zetsus _that was in the room, just in case, had activated the seals implanted around the room to silence it, hopefully no one breaks the moment or he knew that Madara would use _Kanseitai: Susano'o_ even if that person was a genin.

(25 Minutes Later)

They separated from each other both feeling quite disappointed at the the lack of warm, sitting on the coach, Nyila locks eyes with the black-haired man.

"Who are you?"

"One of the co-founders of _Konohagakure no Sato_, rival to Senju Hashirama who was later renowned as the _Shinobi no Kami_, the _Uchiha no Bōrei_, I am **Uchiha Madara.**" Bluntly with a proud tone, then smugness and finishing with an arrogance tone, taking off his Kage hat, his charcoal eyes giving form to a brilliant pair of red eyes with 3 _tomoes _spinning widly gazing over the captivating green eyes.

Hitting him over the head despite the initial shock that she was in the front of a _Legend_, scrap that, _Legend of the Legends, _and the fact that he should be a crippled man but he's looking like he's on his late forties with her being thirty-eight tho she loved her figure not that she would say it out loud. Her difficult life, living in the shadow of his father _Saito Terumī_, _ANBU C_ommander, always made her feel insecure of herself. She always has to be extreme careful because everyone knew who her father was, so they tried to use her to get to him. _Unforgivable._ Her normally cold attitude became even more icy despite her _Yoton_ _Kekkei Genkai._ So she joined _Kūbunai Unit_ who under normal circumstances only answers to the _Mizukage,_ departing herself even more from her peers, not that they would care.

"So Madara-kun, tell me about you."

"Everything started at the _Shūmatsu no Tani _(Valley of the End)..."

**Time skip **(16 Years Later)

Uchiha Madara (108, with Hashirama's cells and with help of Zetsu he made his body rejuvenate looking like one of 66) and Terumī Nyila ( hit right of the bat. It was like they were meat to be together.

They both told each other their darkest secrets, tho that was mostly Madara who was sent flying into a wall, almost going through it thanks by a fist empowered by chakra, which got an raised eyebrow since he heard a _Senju_ using that type of style. _Not bad_, he mused to himself.

Their history was also shared, both giving apologetic looks to each other.

On the First Year, they were secretly a couple tho they spent many hours together, either making out, sparring or arguing. Neitherless to say, the last one was quite a habit for them. She explained the origins of the _Terumī Ichizoku_ which was a branch clan of the _Uzumaki _which surprised him if the raised eyebrow was any indication. That was why her chakra was very dense and actually large tho not at Madara's level. She told him about her _Yoton _and _Futton_ _Kekkei Genkais_ even though Madara already knew from her files, It was still very interesting. Nonetheless he heard her girlfriend runt about her awesomeness. On the 3rd month _Konoha_ was declared the winner of the _Daisanji Ninkai Taisen. _Fools, all of them.

Was during the 7th month that he bluntly asked or demanded, depends on the perspective, "I want a child" which in is head was the same as '_Do you want to have a child, love?' _Yup, totally the same. His lucky was that his girlfriend already knew what he meant so with a jump of joy she shouted a melodic 'Yes' before she ravaged him right in the office after activating all the seals there was.

On the Second Year, Nyila was officially pregnant much to the joy of the couple tho it was not through Sex alone because apparently he couldn't produce sperm out of his organ so through Zetsu they had extracted the still pure and healthy sperm that were deep in his testicles and injected in Nyila's womb, even Madara had shed a tear. In case of a boy he wanted to give him his little brother's name _Izuna_ but he quickly put that thought to the side because he knew his brother wouldn't want that and he didn't want that his child to think he was just a replacement.

On the Third Year, Madara could tell he had never felt so much happiness in his life like on that day his son, yes son, was born. His mind was already running through tort- training schedules but her lover put immediately a stop onto those thoughts saying that their son was not to be trained for 4 years or else...

Right after he grunted with his famous 'Hn' plus 'Annoying woman', Madara was sent flying crashing face first on the wall... _Again. _So they agreed by the name of _Naruto_ because they new that their little maelstrom would shake the world. He would use _Terumī_, his mother clan... _for now that is._

During the same year, the Uchiha went to his hideout where a _Zetsu _who was impersonating himself before he transplanted the _Hashirama's cells_ so It came to no surprise when he saw the long white hair and wrinkles all over his face which made him kind of annoyed.

**Flashback**

He had entered the place during the night where most likely Uchiha Obito, the young Uchiha he rescued, was sleeping. And he was. From Zetsu's reports the fourteen years old boy had become quite strong in fact, but with what he was going about to do would take him basically 80 or 90% of his powers. Oh well, at least he will have his physical prowess that is a lot better since when he started. The only problem, was going to be the _White_ Zetsu that was attached to him. Hopefully that _Senju_ is currently in _Konoha _or else the young Uchiha is going to die. Not that he cares. The only thing that matters to him is his family.

"Zetsu, after I'm finished take him back to _Konoha _without you being seen. I had reports saying that the village was celebrating their Hokage's newborn so It won't be too difficult."

His ever loyal servant replied "Yes Madara-sama. _Yondaime Hokage _Namikaze Minato and the _Kyubi Jinchuuriki_ Uzumaki Kushina had a son named Menma."

Has Madara step towards Obito, charging chakra on his left eye, slowly he opened Obito's eyelid so he was looking to the _Mizukage_, locking his _Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan _with the youngest Uchiha eye, he answered the white creature "Hn, couldn't care less. This will take a toll on my body, call _Black_ Zetsu to take me home."

_"Me no Handan: Kioku jokyo"_

As he said that, his _Mangekyo Sharingan _began to spin widly for 3 consecutive minutes before stopping. He gazed over _White_ Zetsu giving a small nod which was everything he needed to understand the situation before the Uchiha was supported by _Black _Zetsu and took their leave back home.

_His memories were removed. Take him home._

**Flashback End**

During the time that he was recovering he took his precious time to think and finally decided that he would pass the mantle of _Mizukage _to a man called Yagura Karatachi. He was definitely skilled and he was only 19. But what made him choose specifically Yagura was because of what he had inside.

_Sanbi no_ _Kyodaigame_

He was originally going to be his _pet_ as both Yagura and the beast were a piece of what was Madara's favourite puzzle but after everything that happened, he doesn't care anymore. He's just a good boy and loyal to him. After writing everything in the scroll so that when he 'died' his successor would take place immediately. He made sure also to write off a few recommendations such as abolishing the barbaric ritual that takes place in the Academy for a few years already so the other Nations won't call _Kirigakure _the _Chigiri no Sato_ or _The Bloody Village_. He didn't have time to stop it nor did he care, It was only his wife that reminded him... or he would get slammed on some random wall. And he would like that his child could grow up safely and learn everything during his studies since he was never one for books like his wife, he still harbours the 'Take the army head on and destroy them' mentality. _That always makes my blood pump, heh._

Everything was done and perfectly timed. The _Sandaime's Mizukage_ death wasn't something that gave people neither good or bad vibes since no one knew what was under the hat.

With his so called death he can be with his wife and specially his son. He had only 7 months and was already moving his eyes like checking his surroundings if there was any hostile intentions... _Maybe I'm a little paranoid. Or maybe it's because of that idiotic White Zetsu._

On the Seventh Year, Naruto's 4th birthday was a day that would be in their memory, not even Madara held so much pride before and that was saying much.

_Unlocking Naruto's chakra._ Now that was something else. They were large just as his own at his age and dense like that of his mother. He was proud, they gave birth to a monster, his potential was huge and the Elder Uchiha would make sure to explore everything of it to make sure the little _Temurī_ could take on his legacy... _and his enemies,_ with the time he still had left in this world.

Yes, the Ghost knew he was dying. His body was starting to reject Hashirama's Cells. Prove of that was his now visible gray hair, several wrinkles and the loss of his physical prowess.

_I still have around 10 years if nothing happens, that's around the academy graduation time, he will be 14 by the time. Izuna been right all this time, he's probably rolling in his grave in laugh just because I gave him reason, but at least I managed to find my peace._

And he was right, because right now Izuna was laughing is ass off in heavens.

For the rest of this and next year, Naruto got to improve his Chakra Control since his reserves were _huge_. He was very smart for his age, they took notice of that, a fine trait he got from Nyila but he showed interest in flashy _jutsus_, that cracked a arrogant smirk on Madara's face. _That's my son alright..._

Was during the Eighth Year that Madara gave Naruto one of the best wishes he could ask for.

**Flashback**

_Temurī Compound_

Father and son were in the clearing of the Compound nearby a sizeable lake made by a _Suiton jutsu_. No one knew of that little spot, tho Madara made sure of that by implanting _Genjutsu and Silent Seals_ all over the place.

_Temurī Ichizoku _had a medium sized compound, there were not too many _Shinobis,_ many of them didn't want to go to the academy since its bad reputation was still known and fresh and so they opted to not walk on tje dark path and many stayed as civilian. Even tho there were still some strong ninjas mainly their Head, _Saito Temurī, _Nyila's father.

With the help of Nyila's prowess in _Fuinjutsu_ coupled with Madara's fine ocular _Genjutsu_, they were able to put a undetectable _Henge_ over him. They didn't want to take any chances.

Both eyeing each other with their arms folded over their chest, supporting an impassive look, the elder finally said "Naruto-kun since you know your origins and undoubtedly you've _Uchiha_ blood running strongly in your veins, I'm going to teach you a jutsu that is known as the rite of passage if you want to be finally acknowledged as an _Uchiha._ I'm not going on details, I want you to be capable enough of solving and surpass obstacles on your own... _since I'm not going to be here for you when the time comes."_ Added the last part as a though.

The little five year old child remained impassive tho there was a slight raised eyebrow at the sad tone in the end but thought nothing of it. Naruto was a fair-skinned boy with spiky, black hair that had a slight auburn tint to it, his hair was almost chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face where his bangs almost reached his righ eye. He had decided to copy his father's hair style, letting it grow, tho it took a lot of convincing from his Tou-san much to Nyila's amusing and Naruto's annoyance. he wore the standard Uchiha outfit not that he knew, a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and with _Terumī_ clan's crest on its back, with blue pants and bandages around his shins. Around his waist he had a white sash that held a sack, containing his ninja tools. This was the outfit that Madara used during his childhood which got a smile and an hug from Naruto.

_Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora... __"__**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_

Running through six hand-seals at medium speeds so that his son could follow, puffing his chest he brought his hand over his mouth expelling a _huge _whitish orange fireball on top of the lake burning the water and forming a good amount of steam from the boiling water.

Turning his gaze over his son, taking notice of the small excitement that went through his eyes for a second before remaining impassive again bringing a smirk to his lips, he finally stated "As you could see, I used 6 hand-seals but I could do this and other _jutsus_ with only a hand-seal. That means I've completely master over _Katon_ affinity and due to it being extremely strong It allows me to produce white fire that it is stronger and hotter than just the normal orange. Now, take your time and try it."

The young _Uchiha _took his father's place near the lake, his mind racing through many analyses _He expanded his chest, so that means I need to breath a certain amount of air. Also I need to incorporate my chakra with it and add the Katon affinity. That's the obvious explanation. I've got already a more less control over my chakra so that won't be hard, the most difficult task is adding Katon. Katon is fire so I've to feel and pull the hot feeling side of my chakra since when I read some Kaa-chan's scrolls It said that each affinity has its feeling. Let's try._

Madara watched proudly his son's concentrated face and he could tell already that he got the hang of the theory. But the practical part is always harder since he needs to distinguish and make use of his chakra perfectly inside him or else he will blow smoke instead of fire like Izuna. That last though brought him an amused chuckle that went unheard by Naruto, his focus was commendable at least.

Naruto goes through the same hand-seals as his father, slower since he didn't had much practice on it but the perfect execution made for the speed, inhaling a tremendous amount of hair and puffing his chest, he went back and forth tilting his head to the front and expelling medium-size orangish fireball over the lake.

_Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora__"__**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_

Madara took notice of the traces of white lines in the fire ball's core meaning the strong affinity over _Katon_ which was surprising since he hadn't this mastery on his age. Clapping, he walked towards his son, a rare genuine smile crossed his lips as he watched his son heavy breathing because of the strain that the _jutsu_ caused to his lungs. He ruffled his son's black hair, and the words that came next from his mouth made Naruto's heart skip a beat.

**"I'm proud of you, son."**

No, it wasn't the words. It was his tone. That was the first time he heard so many strong emotions from his father's.

_Warm, proud, love. But the most important... __**acknowledge.**_

Moisture formed on the side of his eyes, and tears fall over his cheeks as he lifted his head gazing over his idol and role model not hearing the small gasp from the Elder Uchiha, he hugged his father for the dear life of him, letting out a 'Thank you' through sobs not even realizing the improvement of his vision.

But Madara did.

_So, a person doesn't need to go through any traumas to unlock it. Love is a possibility as well. You never cease to amaze me, Naruto-kun._

At that moment the heavens seem to blow a slight breeze over them as the wind picked up the Naruto's hair that was shadowing his face, revealing a pair of brilliant red eyes that seemed to be spinning widly with a _tomoe_ on each pupil dancing over it.

A tremendous power ready to be unleashed still locked in them but Madara could feel it. And undoubtedly the whole World felt the slight shift in the wind.

The _**Sharingan**_was visible showing its glory on the young Uchiha's face as unknowingly his smile matched it.

**Flashback End**

Was during the Twelfth Year, that they, Madara and Naruto, who was 10 years old at the time, left the village with Mizukage's agreement and Nyila reluctant acceptance through many slaps and punches that sent him eat the dirt and walls... _again and again,_ much to Naruto's amusement.

The remaining years left on Madara will be spent side by side with his son and he plans to up his training to unimaginable levels.

**The four-years training trip was set to motion.**

**##########**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Pairing is undecided.**

**In this story I'm making both zetsus being truthfully Madara's will.**

**Also, as you'll see for example in Senju Yuki Naruto story, I'm a fanboy of Madara's unique personality. So, yeah, hehe.**


	2. 01 - Uchiha Naruto

**Ichiro7545: Yeah I agree with you. Naruto in this story will remember many advices that Madara gave him in order to surpass any obstacle or enemy he might have in the future. About the pairing: I thought about Mei in the beginning but then I thought she would be a good older sister or aunt figure (since she's way older than him). I'm probably not pairing him with anyone from Konoha since I kinda wanted to bash them a little. You know, him being a Uchiha, mainly Madara's son he would never go far in Konoha. A fem-itachi would be interesting, I like Yugito as well.. err, so many options.**

**Beastyd22: Thank you**

**Disclaimar: I dont own Naruto or anything else.**

**(During the 4 Years Training Trip)**

During the trip with unknown destination to Naruto, he would ask and hear all about what was once the _Legend of Uchiha Madara_. He would take note of the proud voice whenever Madara spoke about his _dances._

_Dance._

That was something that the young Uchiha always thought to be a cool interpretation of battles. He would make sure to make use of it, not that he would say out loud or he would get the freaking four years teased.

His relationship with his father was something that he would cherish forever, he didn't have many friends because It was rare for him to go outside the Compound tho there was 2 or 3 guys that were currently in the academy that he spoke to. Tho he didn't give away any secrets about him or his family.

If word got out that he had the _**Sharingan**_ it would get him unwelcome attention and probably many problems.

_Sharingan_

The first time his father told him that he had unlocked the greatest _Doujutsu_ commonly known he had promptly fainted. With it came some arrogance that his mother made sure to cut it off instantly with a few globs of lava. _Scary woman._

He had a few spars with his small group of friends though they never gave him a match since he had been trained since very young and by what was probably the strongest _Shinobi_ in history second to _Senju Hashirama. _Of course he wouldn't use his precious _Sharingan._

_Senju_

He didn't know what to make out of them. He noticed how his Tou-san spoke about them, sometimes with venom, sometimes like they weren't worthy his time. Supposedly he only really respected Hashirama.

Madara respected power above all else.

And he would do the same.

But the most interesting thing he learned was about _Uchiha Izuna._ His uncle.

It wasn't difficult to notice the amount of affection that his father spoke of his uncle and when he came to know the reason for Madars to surpass the Curse of Hatred that plagued the _Uchiha Ichizoku_ he made a vow to take the same reason to his grave. He was cut out of his thoughts as Madara kept talking about the same topic he was just thinking.

"Remember Naruto-kun, my life was always filled of darkness. If it wasn't for your mother I would have destroyed this world. I already explained you everything, I know you won't do the same mistake as I did. I'm not redeemable from my sins anymore but at least I want to make sure Izuna is proud of you when it comes the time you both get to see each other."

That made him stop on his tracks as Madara walked a few more steps before he noticed that his son wasn't following him. Turning his charcoal eyes to his son, he was surprised by what he said.

"Tou-chan, I don't care what you were thinking by that time nor what you were planning to do. I don't care if people call you a monster, a traitor or an emotionless man. I just care about the **present** and without any doubt you are the best father I could wish for. Even if you It's rare for you to show any emotions, It makes those moments that you smile significantly more precious and I will **cherish** it for eternal. I for one think that you're a strong person that overcame many obstacles during your arduous life, and I bet my life that most people would just commit Seppuku if they experienced one of those moments of your life. If you're any monster, that's probably in the battlefield, and I'll be just like you. Because I love the way you are, Tou-chan."

His breath became heavy as he listened to his son's words. That was probably the most touching words he has ever heard during his long life.

A shadow emerged from behind Naruto, and Madara's eyes widen in shock as one of persons he always loved with his dear life materialized, both looking at him with the same expression, same red-coloured eyes though one of them had only _two tomoes_.

_Compassion, Proud and Love._The same eyes burning with determination as _him._

_Izuna._

Unknowingly a tear fall from his hidden right eye, has he walked towards his son, kneeling in front of him as Naruto's expression turned from confusion to content as Madara hugged him tightly, with a full smile on his lips not that Naruto could see or he would be death of embarrassment. But the message was clear to him.

_Thank you._

Some weeks later they finally came to a stop, after walking at a steady pace and taking a boat going through the large ocean since they wanted to take their time before Naruto's train begin, so It came to as a surprise to Naruto when he gazes over at a large village, tho the buildings were destroyed and the streets were empty, only a small, very small, part of it was decent. He was broken out of his thoughts by a sound of boots smashing against the dirt, looking at his side he noticed his father walking to that same decent part of the village, he followed.

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

Finally getting acquainted with the space, and after his father give him a brief of history about this village that was destroyed during the _Dainiji Ninkai Taisen_ (Second Ninja World War) by three Nations included his own. Where it was once the famous _Uzumaki Ichizoku's_ home.

_One of his origins._

Yes, he knew that the _Temarī Ichizoku_ was once a branch clan of the _Uzumakis_. He would make sure to train harder to come close to the level of power of _Shodaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Genryusai_ that was said to be on the same level as his father and Senju Hashirama. At least he would match him in the _Kenjutsu_ department since it was something he planned to explore to the maximum.

Coming into a stop where it looked to be what was once their training grounds, both father and son gazed over each other with the same impassive look for what it seemed to be like hours. Naruto's eyebrow twitch after 2 minutes of staring and Madara let out a victorious smirk.

"I took the time to plan your schedule. During the last years I and your Kaa-chan only gave you the basics except for the _Katon _manipulation exercises. But everything was done for this moment. From now on I will be working you into the ground as you are always complaining like a brat - _Naruto's eyebrow twitches violently - _so prepare you better be prepared."

After he received a nod, he continued "For the remaining of this year will be for the complete mastery of the _Katon _element, it will be unacceptable if you don't surpass me _\- getting eyes wide from the young Uchiha - _don't worry, I believe in you. Also, we'll be upping your physical exercises and you'll be intruced to the world of weights. So, put this prayer beads on your wrists and ankles and remove your shirt."

As Naruto placed those and removed his shirt, Madara placed the palm of his hand on his chest as an intricate seals spread around it, glowing slightly then a second later stopped leaving as if nothing was there.

_**"Fūinjutsu: Shishi Jūfūin"**_

It was instantly, as Madara finished said those words, a huge pressure came inside of his body and with the unbearable weight his arms gave him, he fall face first on the ground much to the amusing of the eldest Uchiha. After giving him an explanation about the weight seals, he continued with the schedule.

"Now, as I said before we will be mastering your _Katon_ affinity, but if you finish it before the time I expect, we will be looking forward to a second affinity, even if you don't have any doesn't mean you can't use. Now, take this paper and charge chakra on it."

Presented with the paper, Naruto grabbed it already knowing what its functionality from his studies and charged chakra through it. And they both gazed at the results, one with a hopeful look (Naruto) and the other impassive as always.

The only sound that could be heard was the leaves rustling in the wind.

And then two scream.

"**NANI?!**"

Even the all-time impassive Madara had a shocked, disbelief and slight jealous look on his face. Who wouldn't?

As the little piece of paper splitted in 2 parts, indicating a strong affinity for _Fuuton_.

The first part combusted with very hot flames and turned into ash but what Naruto didn't notice and Madara did was the fact that _black flames _had erupted in the end for a split of a second, indicating a very strong affinity for _Katon_ which Madara already knew, but the possibility of using _Enton_, which was the highest level of _Katon _and all Uchiha's dreams of having. _Nyila-chan, we created a monster - _he though with a sigh.

The second and last part turned into dust and crumbled away, indicating the _Doton _affinity.

_So, Naruto-kun has Fuuton, Doton and Katon with the possibility to evolve to Enton. Amazing! And because of the potential that his Katon has he will probably be able use Nyila's Yoton Kekkei Genkai, tho we don't know if he will ever unlock it._

With a cough he broke Naruto out of his stupor and started to explain what had happened, what was going to happen and in case he surpassed his expectations Madara would give him a very special gift.

And so with all set they began the training.

**(4 Years Later)**

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

Two imposing figures gazed over each other, one with dark-green eyes and the other charcoal eyes boring into the others soul.

The first one had spiky, white-haired that reached to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye with many creases around his eyes due to his age. He wore his traditional crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. An orange-brown gunbai which had a long black chain running up it attached to his back. Also he was wearing a metal belt, as well as a brown leather sash to hold some of his other weapons. This was _Uchiha no Bōrei, _Uchiha Madara.

He had grown old, he had several wrinkles all over his face. He was kind of annoyed because he could feel his power was not even half of what it once was. At least he created a monster, who had made him extremely proud during the years and he would watch over him from heavens or hell, it didn't matter. He was a proud father.

The second one was a fair-skinned young teenager with spiky, black hair that had a slight auburn tint to it, he had let his hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right green eye. Just like his Father. He had a good built thanks to the thousands hours of physical training, which with the _Weigh Seals_ only increased. Standing at 5'4, relatively tall for his age. This was Uchiha Terumī Naruto, _Jigoku no Shōnen_, a title that _Otogakure, _a new village, gave to him after burning alive 30 of the 40 that had tried to kill him and his father when they were buying supplies in _Nami no Kuni_. The other 10 were dealt with, leaving one man barely alive so he could send a message to whoever tried to attack that country.

He also wore a brown leather sash across his waist holding his most prized sword that his _Summons_ have given to him during his third year as a token for the hard work he displayed whenever the _Boss Summon_ called for him to train with them. Tho he still had a lot of work to do with his _Kenjutsu_ style and the fact that he still didn't have unlocked his swords potential much to his annoyance.

He gazed over his Father. He could tell that this last for 4 years were intense. He got a lot stronger but he knew it was just the beginning, he wasn't at the level as his father was at his prime which slightly scared him. But by now he could read his father easily, and there was something in his eyes that he didn't like to see.

_Regret_

Why was he feeling regret? _Maybe it was because I didn't meet his expectations. No, he had appraised me many times during the years, so what is it?_

A calm, slightly raspy voice broke out of his thoughts "Naruto-kun, this is your final test. If you pass you shall receive a special gift. If not, we will just go back to the village and start all over again to correct your mistakes, though It's doubtful." He received only a small nod and they both unfolded their arms, tensing their muscles, dust from the ground starts to pick up encircling around them as a lone leaf that was slowly descending right between them.

"Tou-chan." Getting a raised eyebrow from the eldest, not expecting him to talk, nevertheless he replied as the same lone leaf was floating already by their knees level still descending, 5 seconds to touch the ground.

"Hmm?"

2 seconds from touching the ground.

_**"Shall we dance?"**_

That brought a full blown smirk, not of arrogance but proud on Madara's face, as the leaf was about to rest on the field they were standing.

"Give me _one final_ good dance, son."

The leaf touches the field, the ground where both Uchihas were standing cracked from the impulse and a second later they clashed, a booming sound was heard has their fists collided, sending both backwards.

Letting small smile gracing his lips, Madara moved his hands over his chest, formed a sequence of hand-seals, he inhaled a huge amount of air adding a tremendous amount of chakra that made Naruto sweat a little.

_Ne Ushi Inu Uma Saru I Tora... _**"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu"**

Bringing himself back and forth, he exhaled a whitish flamethrower. Naruto could feel the warm and it was still relatively far from him, he made his own hand-seal.

_**Enton: Hiroi Kabe!**_

Naruto exhaled his own wide wall of black flames that gave him the deserved title in the bingo book, _Jigoku no Shonen_.

Black flames danced around the whitish ones who couldn't overcome it. Hiroi Kabe had the power to be both offensive and defensive _jutsu_ as it could be used with a different form instead of the wall he made. He was broken out of his thoughts as his senses alerted him from danger, tilting his head upwards a huge fireball was coming is way signifying the use of the famous _**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu"**_.

Clicking his teeth in frustration for getting distracted by his _jutsu_, he slammed both of his palms in the ground, as in front of him the earth began to shook and a second later a wide wall elevated from the ground.

_**Doton: Doryuheki!**_

"C'mon Naruto-kun, you can't be on the defensive forever." Madara folded his arms over his chest as he channelled a huge amount of chakra through his red three _tomoe'd _eyes evolving to his famed and unique _Eien no Mangekyõ Sharingan, _a blue ethereal creature started to emerge around the white haired Uchiha as 2 seconds later a terrifying humanoid was visible. Its front face had elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. **"Susano'o"**

He didn't stop there has he clapped his hands, intertwining his fingers.

Mi... **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan"**

_I can't go further on my Susano'o because of my age, but the humanoid form is still reasonable. Now, what will you do... son?_

A roll of sweat runs down Naruto's forehead as he watches the entirely ground shook as several thick trees exploded from inside out towards him at great speeds. His mind racing miles per second as the trees gets closer and closer.

He smirks.

Madara watched as the trees got closer to his son, he was about to stop them from hitting his son when he narrowed his _Sharingan _eyes at the smirk from the young Uchiha. His sensor abilities detected a large build up of chakra and when the trees were about to hit the black haired teen, a massive explosion of _black flames_ emerged from Naruto's entire body scorching the trees and everything around it. A look of surprise passed through Madara's face as the flames started to take shape on a very similar form of his humanoid Susano'o, tho not as tall.

_**Enton: Akuma no Yōna!**_

Black flames danced around the ethereal humanoid, Its glowing yellow eyes gazing over Madara who came over his shock, appraising his son. "Oh? Now that's a interesting _jutsu_."

Smiling, he replied "Yeah, it takes a lot of chakra to maintain this form long times but its power is beautiful and flashy just as we love. Now, to the final step of our _dance._"

Two arms took shape from the black humanoid, as black flames dances around it, Naruto starts to perform a several number of hand-seals as the humanoid surprisingly was following and copying the same hand movements, a small ball compressed of black flames formed out of thin air in front of the humanoids mouth, a second later with a monstrous roar that shook the earth beneath him,they launched it on the ground which after touching the an humongous explosion of black flames that took shape of a dragon went towards Madara with speeds that even he had difficulty to follow as his age was now taking the toll on his body.

_**Enton: Ōkibonaryū no Funka!**_

A true proud smile spread across Madara's face as he analyses this _jutsu_ in less than a second. Similar to what his son did, he and his humanoid _Susano'o _form a single hand-seal, putting has much chakra has he could muster, tilting their head back and forth a massive wide spread wall of white bluish flames exploded from his mouth, bringing in front of him his _Gunbai_ as well he runs chakra through the large weapon, with a swing a huge gust collides with the wall of fire expanding and increasing its power even more.

**"Ēteru-en: Dai Gōka Mekkyaku"**

_**Kirigakure no Sato**_

_Terumī Compound_

You can find Terumī _Uchiha_ Nyila gardening some flowers outside of her house. During the last 4 years she had found this oddly satisfying as her husband and son were out on a training trip.

Between gardening and doing some easy missions for the village she of course choose the former at least it gave her some peace and took her mind out of unnecessary and unwelcomed thoughts.

As she gazes through one of the windows of her house, a blood-sealed scroll rests over the dinning table.

Releasing a exhausted sigh, the fifty-two years old woman is interrupted from her thoughts as the ground beneath her shook slightly. Her head instantly turned towards a specific direction with a faraway look, tears already threatening to fall from her eyes.

**Flashback**

A spiky, black haired man is standing behind a window gazing over through it at another spiky, black haired with an auburn tint to it trying to boil the lake with his hands as this was one of the steps to achieve complete mastery over the _Katon_ element.

A sigh came out of his lips as he turned his gaze over her beautiful wife who was sitting on the couch. Walking towards her, he started.

"In a few years Naruto and I will be going on a training trip."

The auburn haired locked eyes with her husband for several seconds. She knew he was dying. They had talk about it when she confronted him after seeing multiple times running into the bathroom and staying there many minutes just coughing and sometimes she could have sworn that she heard him cry in pain.

But the question is, why does he want to go on this training trip so badly with just his son? Doesn't he love her anymore? No, that's impossible otherwise he wouldn't even mention it. 4 years. That's a lot of time, time he doesn't ha-

Eyes widened in shock and realization as the only possibility hit her like a huge rock.

"I can see you figured it out. It needs to be done. It will be for his good. The best gift I could have ever hope to give him.

He takes out of his pouch 3 scrolls, and gazes over her wife again as moisture former on the edges of her eyes.

"The red scroll is for you, with instructions on how to proceed on a certain matter that one day he will need. And a... personal letter for you. The black scroll is for him explaining everything why I'm doing this and why. He doesn't know I'm dying. The white scroll contains my belongings and knowledge, tell him to use it wisely as power comes with responsibility... Thank you for everything, love."

"Madara, you..."

"Don't worry, I've made peace with my mind. I lived enough already and my greatest regret is not to have seen things through earlier. You were under my services as my _ANBU _during so many years, how come I was so blind to see it.." He tried to crack a joke at the end but deep down he knows it was the truth. At least now he can join his little brother and most probably get teased, he would like that not that he would admit any time soon.

"Madara... I love you." She throws herself and hugs him daring to anyone take him away from her. Tears falling from her eyes, soaking his black high collar shirt.

"I... love you too."

**Flashback End**

Salty tears running over her cheeks as puffy red eyes looks over the orangish sun already settling down, an amazing view in front of her eyes as a warm feeling run through her body.

_Goodbye, koi. Hope you and Izuna-san will be watching over our son changing this world for good._

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

A _enormous_ explosion of flames was the result of both _jutsus _clashing with each other in a battle between _black flames_ and _white bluish flames_ trying to overcome each other.

No more than 10 second later It seemed like the white flames were going to win but with another mighty roar the _Black Dragon_ literally consumes 'his opponent' and instantly bringing itself towards the skeletal blue figure, as Madara couldn't maintain the chakra for the humanoid form anymore. Another _huge_ explosion shook the earth and everything went quiet.

_10 minutes later_

A pair of green eyes opened looking at the clear sky. Memories from minutes ago raced through his mind and he instantly stands up ignoring the flames all over the place running towards a figure that was lying on the scorched grass.

"TOU-CHAN!"

He froze.

His body started to tremble.

His knees gave up and he fall over the old body of his father.

"T-Tou-chan! **Please, don't leave me!** I'll never forgive myself!" Tears falling from his eyes, as he screams straining his lungs to the limit.

An amused weak chuckle was heard.

_Wait... A chuckle?_

Then a cough.

He open his blood red teary eyes and gazes over the same blood red eyes with a exquisite form.

"TOU-CHAN! ZETSU HELP MY FATHER, QUICK"

Instantly a _white zetsu _emerged from the ground gazing over without any emotions the bloody figure of Madara.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDI-"

"Na-Naruto, that's e-enough." That voice broke him out of rage instantly as he turned over to his father again, kneeling beside him

"Wha-what to you mean, Tou-chan?"

"I... I was al-already d-dying. Go home. There's a scroll explaining everything... I wa-want y-you to take my eyes and keep them... whoever tries to hurt your precious people... **give them hell**"

Madara finished that last statement managing an arrogant smirk crossing his lips. Naruto started to sob uncontrollably as he heard that his father had everything planned and pretended to die by his hands. Widening his eyes in shock as he now knew the whole reason of the test and 'the gift'. _Even dying all you thought was about me._

Madara took another deep breath "Take my Gunhai with you, she's strong. You can trust her to defend you from anything."

The young Uchiha managed to whisper "Hai dad. I'll make sure to use everything you taught me for the good, and pass down your legacy to the next generation. I'll always protect my family from anyone who dares to try anything on them. I love you, Tou-chan."

The Elder Uchiha held a smirk on his face as he removed his eyes letting out a grunt of pain and placing inside a jar full of a greenish liquid, his job done Madara placed a hand on his son's cheek giving him a small smile.

**"I.. love... you, son."**

His arm went limp but before it could drop on the ground, Naruto grabbed it, squeezing it as his eyes burned and unknowingly started to spin widly at untraceable speeds, they started to emerge together taking its shape.

A power only awakened by his two ancestors. Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna. This was their legacy passed down to him and he would prove them that he's worth of that legacy. That was his vow.

Another tear fall from his new eyes before everything went black.

**############**

**Hope you liked it**

**So, Madara is death.**

**Academy Graduation, a team, some missions... maybe we will do a Wave arc, konoha team clashing with Naruto's. Now that would be fun. **

**I'm giving Naruto Ryujjn Jakka because... well, you know. Flames.**

**Any ideas for his personal Summon? I do love mystical animals but I dont want him to be THAT overpower in the beginning.**


	3. 02 - Showdown: Enton vs Shakuton

**Ichiro7545: Yeah, can't wait to make some fine battles between him and his enemies specially Konoha. Yeah, will be fun writing Mei teasing him. Thanks for the support.**

**Beastyd22: Thank you again :)**

**lord 7th: Dully noted and done, thank you for noticing. It will probably be single or duo pairing.**

**stevenfreer87: Your words are appreciated, thanks a lot.**

**biginferno: Thank you brother, I like Temari but she's probably off as is Tayuya. I might have him meet Samui but we will see.**

**############################**

**This will not be a long chapter as I thought it wouldn't do any good writing more, you will see what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

_**(A Week Later)**_

A week has passed since the death of Uchiha Madara.

It's only been a few hours since Naruto woke up tho with a _huge_ headache and still exhausted both mentally and physically in some kind of hospital which put me him over the edge but then memories raced through his mind recalling why was he there.

_Tou-chan_

He gripped the the bed but relaxed a second later as his sensor abilities detected someone else in the room. Tilting his head to the side, a shadow emerged from the ground revealing it to be the annoying _White Zetsu_.

"Naruto-kun, It's time to go back to the village. Next week will be the the academy graduation of your generation. If you move on reasonable speeds you'll be there in five days top. Also, shouldn't you think about your mother also? She's probably afraid and worried about you." - in somewhat a cheerful tone tho the last statement turned out as a rare serious tone from the creature.

_Mother... Shit, how could I forgot about her..._

"Hai. I'll be going now. You can head back now. Take the jar with my father's eyes and his body and take it to my mother." Standing up, he went to dress his clothes that were basically the same since the last ones were all battered.

Looking over a mirror, he gave a small nod to _Zetsu _who started to merge with the ground as flames started to consume Naruto's body, a second later both had vanished towards the same destination.

_Home._

_**Kirigakure no Sato**_

Been an hard week for an auburn-haired beauty. Not only had she to mourn the death of her husband but now her father wanted to meet his son which was weird and worrisome. She didn't want her son to get involved with a men that although being her father, never gave her the proper attention nor any type of affections since his wife died by assassination. She could understand the cold attitude towards everyone but even his family?_Saito Terumī_

So right now she's drinking some hot tea with him as his motionless eyes bored in her soul, she returned the gaze showing that she's not a little princess anymore.

In a flat tone, she asked again "So, can I ask you why now...? Why do you want to meet my son?"

The man in front of her hummed a bit before replying "Hmmm, I wanted to see the type of child that a _Terumī_ and a _legendary clan that founded another village_ would produce."

He raised his hand as she was about to speak "Don't fret, I dont have any ill intentions towards your son. Tho I'm surprised that an Uchiha would be living in our village for years without anyone finding out. Truly impressive."

While inwardly she was sweating a bit, she replied in the same flat tone "It matters not since my husband is death. My son will be here soon enough for the academy graduation's day this year. Meet him there if you want." As she finished the statement a though hit her mind and the temperature of the room decreased several degrees as the _Killet Intent_ she was unleashing was massive, even the house shook a bit and a roll of sweat fall from Saito's forehead, as an emotionless voice sent a chill through his spine "Don't you dare to take him away from me for that _ANBU_ of yours, or **I'll kill you.** Understood?"

Receiving a hesitant nod, the pressure vanished and as he was about to leave, the clan Head looked over his shoulder locking eyes with his daughter "I would never do anything that would endanger my grandson. I don't want to make the same mistakes I've done with you... _my daughter." _

The last part was a mere whisper but she heard it and her eyes widened in shock as tears threatened to fall from her eyes again, as she turned her head to the spot where her father was standing, it was empty.

Unknowingly she had a small smile, as her thoughts immediately turned to another person.

_Come home, sochi._

_(4 Days Later_)

_**Few Miles from Kirigakure no Sato**_

Been a few uneventful days for Naruto, he had no one to talk with as both _Zetsus_ were busy, so he kept running so he could be with the last person of his family. His precious mother.

_I will give my life to protect you, Kaa-chan._

His _Sharingan _gave to life as his body burned with determination, unknowingly spinning widly. That was another thing, his father died by his hands so he could unlock the _Mangekyo Sharingan..._

_No, he wanted to die as a proud warrior. In a dance. The other thing was just a bonus._

His father had probably left his notes with his mother, so he needed to go back fast to start study it as he didn't want to use a power he didn't know anything about. That was one of his father's lessons. And mostly because he wants to see his mother badly and support her.

He was broken out of his thoughts as a zoing sound was heard around him, and thanks to his Sharingan he jumped in time as many Shurikens hit the ground where he was standing. Doing some backflips he gazed over the spot where the Shurikens came from as 4 shadows left the trees they were hiding and reappear in front of him.

His Sharingan eyes narrowed to the girl in front of him, remembering her from the _Bingo Book_ whereas the rest were non important even tho they were older than her. Everyone of them had a slash over the symbol on their forehead.

"_Sunagakure Missing-nins, _what are you doing here? Always though you liked hotter temperatures." Finished as he folder his arms over his chest inwardly cursing himself for showing his doujutsu. _Oh well, It doesn't matter._

The woman stepped forward as she takes a black book, going through the pages for some seconds and finally stopping on the right one. She reads it out loud.

_**Name: **__Unknown_

_**Moniker: **__Jigoku no Shonen (Devilish Boy)_

_**Age**__: 14-16_

_**Village: **__Kirigakure no Sato_

_**Rank: **__High B_

_**Relations: **__Unknown _

_**Known Elements:**_ _Katon and Enton_

_**Description: **__Fair-skinned with spiky, waist-length black hair that has a slight auburn tint to it shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right green eye._

_**Bounty: **__5,000,000 - Oto (Approach with Cautio)_

Closing the book and placing it inside of her pocket, she continues "Your bounty is quite high for a simple B-Ranked _Shinobi,_ oh well It doesn't matter. It's nothing personal."

He raised an eyebrow at the blunt disregard of his skills "_Shakuton no Pakura_, I would never thought that you would underestimate someone before the main _dance_. Although I'm not judging you, I thought you would not take this life since you're skilled enough to be more than a simple _Bounty Hunter_ but the fact that you were betrayed by your village gives anyone enough reasons to snap. Well, you making a big mistake"

As he finished the last part every _missing-nin _tensed has they sensed a build up on chakra from the boy as he formed only an handed-seal, puffing his chest, tilting his head back and forth he exhales a long stream of hot whitish fire right into the middle of the group.

_**Katon: Karyu Endan!**_

_This will split them, Pakura is dangerous with her Kekkei Genkai. My Enton versus Shakuton now that would be fun._

Naruto's thirst for battles always gives him the necessary adrenaline to keep dancing. It was similar with Madara. They just love when they blood starts pumping when they find an worthy partner that can follow their steps on the dancefloor.

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_

3 plumes of smokes out of thin air before three identical replicas of him were standing there side by side. He finally addresses them "Deal with the nuisances. Dismissed."

As they vanished without any trace whatsoever, he charged chakra through his legs and jumped to the side as 4 large spheres of intense heat dropped where he was standing causing a massive explosion where even the winds that followed the explosion were burning everything.

**"Shakuton: Hinotama no Heifuku!"**

As the smoke disappeared, two figures are staring to each other with different emotions, one kinda of surprised and the other the all-time impassive.

Thoughts racing through her mind as she tries to come with an explanation why this boy wasn't a skeleton already. _Why? The heat of the wind should've dehydrated him. How?_

Although his face showed any emotions, inwardly he was cursing his stupidity for not remembering that Shakuton was as troublesome as his Enton and now he had to pay with a burned arm. If not for his doujutsu he would be death as it made him able to see the _Shakuton Chakra_ through the atmosphere. As his mind raced miles per seconds, black flames started todance around his body, surrounding it entirely.

_Tsh, I gotta be careful. My __**Enton no Yoroi**_ _consumes a large amount of chakra to sustain it. I gotta finish this since I'm not fully recovered. I can't get close since it will hurt and she has more years of experience than me. If I could use that Shakuton as well against her... her... That's it!_

Pakura who took notice of the flames, realization hit upon her "So, that's why my _Shakuton _didn't dehydrated you. You used your _Enton_ to fight fire with fire. Impressive how they are almost at the same level even when I've trained longer than you but with the my next _jutsu_ it will be over."

She finished as a palm sized sphere is formed between her hands. Gritting her teeth, she launches it to the sky as a second later it creates a _fake sun_ that was building up _tons_ of energy, a sunbeam is launched at tremendous speeds towards Naruto who took the time to grab an hilt over his shoulder. He swung the object as it glows pure white clashing it against the beam.

**"Shakuton: Sabakuhi"**

Her breath was heavy as that jutsu takes a toll on her chakra, she expected some kind of explosion but when she heard nothing lifted her head and then a look of shock on her beautiful face, as the object her opponent had in his hands seemed to absorb the beam's power. She was broken out of her thoughts as the young Uchiha gazed over her already positioning his weapon that was still glowing _White_ in her direction and in a emotionless tone that sent chills through her spine, a beam of pure Chakra was sent towards the green-haired woman.

_**"Uchihagaeshi"**_

**BOOOOOM**

A following explosion and an huge smoke that took shape of a mushroom took place as the beam seemed to hit the target.

As the smoke disappeared a figure or more like a skeleton of what was once Pakura was laying on the crater, as he walked towards her his danger sensors goes high alert and he sidestepped as a foot followed by a leg, body and finally a mop of green hair with 2 brownish bangs crashed into the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the figure before gazing over at the body lying on the crater who seemed to be disintegrating under it's hot temperatures.

**"**A _**Kansou no Bunshin **_(Dehydrated Clone)?"

She managed to speak between her breaths "Hai.. It was my safe plan if you had escaped the beam. I never thought you would redirect it." She narrowed her eyes as she saw him going through several hand-seals. Doing the same, both expelled their forms of flames at each other.

"Hn." _**Enton: Kyodaina Buresuryū!**_

With a roar that looked like it came from an animal, he breaths a huge black flamethrower as the brown eyed finished her last hand-seal, exhaling 4 _Huge_ and powerful Spheres of Heat that looked like fireballs that seemed to dehydrated everything it touched.

**"Shakuton: Kajousatsu!"**

_Enton_ vs _Shakuton_

_Power and Durability _vs _Hottest flames_ (in my opinion)

Both jutsus collided with each other for several seconds before the atmosphere around them kept increasing as many rolls of sweat were visible on their foreheads. A few seconds later as neither jutsus gained the upper hand, they exploded sending a wave of heat in every direction as it burned everything in that area.

Seconds turned into minutes as a figure with his naked chest was walking around the scorched area. Everything was burned and lifeless. There was no grass, only multiple scorched areas and dust, not even the trees escaped.

_This is a nice view._

A small hot breeze washed over his long spiky black-hair. His _Sharingan _spinning widly as he tries to detect any single movement. His eyes widened slightly as a lone kunai was on his way, he tilted his head to the side cursing his still exhausted body.

_A sound._

He gazed over the kunai and his eyes widened in shock as an explosive note was attached to it and ready to explode. Everything seemed to slow down as he involuntarily pushed an huge amount of chakra into his eyes before a loud booming was heard.

Close to them two figures could be seen, the one that was supporting a body finally said "It's over. With all of the chakra spread around the atmosphere his sensor abilities couldn't pinpoint us, so a single kunai was probably enough... Right, Pakura-sensei?"

The person addressed open one of her brown eyes looking over the kunai's direction followed by a loud booming and _more_ smoke, she couldn't help but feel that it still wasn't over and inwardly she actually didn't want to kill the man that has gained her respect.

She was cut out of her thoughts as the smoke disappear even tho it was hard to see because of the hot temperatures that seemed to shimmer the atmosphere now and again. "I dont think so... Maki-chan."

Seconds later everyone could see a man down on his knees with one of his hand placed over his head as it looked like he was in pain if the tightly closed eyes were any indication.

And in pain he was.

Naruto never felt so much pain in those eyes of his as he got another huge headache. At least he was still alive thanks to that black skeletal bones that protected him in the last second but damn, that took a lot out of him. He heard about that before from Madara.

_Oh yeah, the **Susano'o**. But It didn't take my fathers Humanoid form... Probably because of my inexperience and my body is still not recovered from the exhaustion. At least my clones took care of her team. _

Though he was impressed with the older woman throughout their clashes. And if that kunai was any indication she was still alive as well.

As he turned his gaze over where the kunai came from he noticed two silhouettes at distance. _So, she got backup, she came out of nowhere since I don't remember her. _Spitting out some blood he stood up with his bare chest out in the open, finally gazing over the nuisance with cold green eyes that interfered them. Seeing nothing special as he had notice the slight flinch, he locked eyes with the battered form of Pakura. He open his mouth to speak.

"_Shakuton no Pakura_, you're still alive." With a flat tone, he spoke to her

Shrugging her shoulders wincing at the burns, she replied "It seems like, _Jigoku no Shonen_."

They both gazed over each other eyes as if they were passing a message to one another. After several seconds both cracked a smile earning a confused look from Maki.

"I hope to see you again, Pakura."

"Me too..."

"Naruto."

"Me too, Naruto. And then I can have my rematch." She said as her smile widened even more seeing Naruto with a arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hn. Ja ne." After a cool wave with his arm, his body was consumed in whitish flames and a second later he was gone.

Maki realizing something, screamed "HE JUST IGNORED ME!"

Tho, her partner wasn't listening as she was looking over where the Uchiha was just standing seconds ago, before looking at the sky as another warm breeze washed over them.

_I'll see you again soon, Naruto_

_(3 Days Later)_

_**Kirigakure no Sato**_

It took him a three-fucking-days to get back home, two more days than what he was expecting because of the exhausting battle he had.

He almost died when her mother gave him a bone crushed hug, they both missed each other a lot and now with their husband/father gone they only have one another for support.

Since he came later than expected he wasn't given any time to rest because an _ANBU_ had knocked on the door to inform that the _team placements _were scheduled in less than 2 hours. He was lucky because an unknown party had voucher for him to pass saying that he had enough skills and knowledge that he didn't need to do the written and practical tests. He would have to find and thank that person in the future.

So with reluctance he separated from his mother, went to take a shower and _**Shunshin'ed**_ to Academy's rooftop where he set his gaze over his future teammates. He knew he would be the face of his generation because he had been trained by the best so right now he had to proce everyone that he could take that mantle and protect them. Even tho a part of him that he inherited from his father's side was annoyed since he had to be the one to look over some brats.

_Well, I hope I get a decent team or else I'll shove up the Sanbi in Yagura-sama where the sun doesn't shine._

_**Academy's Classroom**_

When Naruto and his peers were all inside the classroom and had taken their seats, as expected everyone was looking at him.

Looks ranging from curiosity to jealously as everyone could feel the power that he was transmitting within him and... lust?

He shook his head from that last emotion as he knew who was giving him those looks and he shuddered just thinking about it. _Fangirls_

He gazed over the ones that relatively interested him like the blue-haired guy with a bandaged sword on his back. _Oh? If I'm correct that's one of the famous Swords used by the Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū. The __Hiramekarei__. And to be used by one of my age that means he's capable._

He tilted his head to the side as a spark of electricity caught is attention. His mind racing as he analysed the two fangs that were resting on the back of a short red-haired girl's back. _That's the famous twin-swords __Kiba__. Kaa-chan said that the former wielder Raiga Kurosuki had an apprentice. Get that's her. She's also a few years older than us. Interesting._

Everyone ceased the talking as the doors opened revealing what was probably the teacher of the class. The _Chunnin_ went over his desk, and started to read the paper he brought with him.

_(10 Minutes Later) - After the boring speech_

"So starting off with **Team One: **_Ryuto Kira..."_

"And finally, **Team Nine: **_Chojuro, Ameyuri Ringo and Temurī Naruto. _Your Sensei will be _Mei Terumī. _And that's it. Becoming a Genin is just the beginning of your journey so you need to up your training even more. Thank you, good luck with your career and make our village proud."

_And so, the journey of __**Uchiha Terumī Naruto **__has begun. What will happen when he and Mei finally meet? What will be his team reaction when he shows his power? When will the world discover the existence of another Uchiha that is outside of Konoha? What of Pakura? In the heat of her battle she didn't even thought about an Uchiha living in Kirigakure. Will she use that knowledge and update the bingo book? What would be Konoha's reaction? A Fourth Ninja World War looms in the horizon. What about the Chunnin Exams that will take place in 6 months in Konoha no less?_

**##################**

**I know It was kinda short but I Hope you liked it. Thank you for the support.**

**I finished here because next chapter I could work with a lot more stuff and it will make sense as I didn't want to write his team reaction and what will come next on this specific chapter. I promise it will be much longer.**

**Yes, Maki left Sunagakure and followed her sensei Pakura.**

**So... Naruto's Susano'o is also black. **

**That's one of his Mangekyo's abilities. Also, it will increase significantly his Enton. But I will give him something new out of Naruto world, need to think about it.**

**From now on I'll show a bit more of the other Naruto's elemental affinities. Cant be just Enton, right? I just wanted to show a bit of its power as we didn't see much in the Anime.**

**Next chapter: **

**Ryujin Jakka unleashed: Clashdown with Zabuza, Haku and a ****Special Character**** that everyone forgot.**

**Stay tuned.**


	4. 03 - Mission Completed

**Beastyd22: Thank you.**

**anarion87: Glad you enjoying.**

**lord 7th: Yeah, in japanese sounds whole lot better.**

**Ichiro7545: Yeah, I think she would always make fine as Sensei. I'll try to bring more Pakura to the fic later on.**

**Biginferno: We'll see bro**

**############**

**This chapter has 2 battle scenes that I actually had fun writing. The last part was just for unlocking purposes ahah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Bleach**

_(Two Months Later)_

It has been 2 months since the team assignments.

Naruto still remembers his kin entering the classroom followed by a ball of _lava_ on the Academy's teacher who was drooling at the sight of her breast.

No one noticed the slight tint of pink on Naruto's cheeks before it became normal with his impassive look.

_Except for Mei... but that would be for later._

Team 9 had gone to a BBQ restaurant so they could learn more and create bonds with each other. They had agreed to meet at the training grounds designated for their team to take a survival test that left them a little confused at first but then Mei waved them off before stealing a kiss on her fellow clan member's cheek and leaving the team to god knows where.

**Flashback**

_Training Grounds #9_

There figures were in front of another who was currently telling them the rules of this exercise. They first two to touch her would pass whereas the latest would go back to the academy as simple as that.

The blue-dressed woman, in a serious tone continued "Come to me with intent to kill."

Naruto's eyebrow raised slightly as he knew something was missing, there were no Teams with only two Genins. Mei noticed this but thought of something completely different as she walked towards the black-haired teen enveloping him in a breast-crushing hug as he was lost in thoughts.

She purred on his ears "My my, don't worry Naru-kun. You can touch me wherever you want~~"

His eyebrow twitched. Violently.

"Get off me woman, you are too old for m-" His face went pale as she had _that_ oh so sweet smile plastered on her face. That's too dangerous, even for his _Susano'o_.

"What.. did... you... say, Na-ru-to?"

Even though his face was pale as a ghost and his sensors were screaming in danger, he crossed his arms over his chest, put up his arrogant smirk and tried to defuse the situation the best way he could think of.

"Hn."

**BOOM**

Chojuro and Ringo sweatdropped and shook their head at their antics as the water battlefield just turned into a lava battlefield out of nowhere.

_10 Minutes Later_

After getting over the pleasantries, the lava user said "Begin."

The three Genins nod their head to each other as if sending a hidden message making the older _Terumī_ smile in surprise as never in million heres she thought they already knew the answer right at the beginning. Though she knew these three were the best childs coming out of the Academy but she noticed the reluctance on Ringo's face.

_She's two years older than them, she probably thinks that she can't afford babysitting them._

Mei didn't know how right she was.

Chojuro stepped forward already going through a small chain of hand-seals, puffing his cheeks he breathed a torrent of water towards Mei as the young Uchiha without any seals surprising everyone, puffed his chest releasing a violent gust of wind from his mouth which collided with the torrent instantly expanding it, Ringo was nowhere to be seen.

**"****Suiton: Mizurappa!"**

_**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**_

Seeing the mini tornado on her way, she stomped the ground with her foot as a giant thick wall of earth ascended in front of her. A prove of her strong _Doton _affinity.

**"Doton: Doryuheki!"**

A massive tremor was felt as both _jutsus _finally made contact.

**"Raiton: Jibashi"**

Mei widened her eyes in shock as a stream of lightning hit her back as a victorious smirk was plastered on Ringo's face.

Just to turn in shock as the body in front of her melted entirely.

_**Yogan no Bunshin**__? When?_

A voice behind her snapped out of her thoughts.

"When I made the wall... **Doton: Doryu Taiga!**"

In front of the auburn haired woman the ground turned into a large mud river throwing her off of balance, the oldest woman continued her onslaught forming a simple hand seal as a giant shaped earth dragon head materialized from the river launching several mud balls towards the Genin. Using the same hand-seal and puffing her already large chest, she breathed a hot flamethrower which combined with the mud shots, igniting it.

**"Doton: Doryuudan!" / "Katon: Karyuudan!"**

Widening her eyes in shock, the red haired girl was already bracing for the impact as she couldn't support herself anywhere when a voice that would she came to relish in the future made her look upwards as what she recognized to be one of the famous _Shinobigatanas_ was coated in chakra taking shape of a long-sword, the blue-haired genin swung it as an arc of pure chakra cut through and destroyed the ignited mudshots and the dragon head altogether.

**"Hiramekarei Kaihō!"**

The mud river was cancelled as Mei had to jump away from the swing, impressed that his little genin had pumped so much chakes on it in such short time. She smiled at the appreciation Ringo was showing to her saviour who was already placing some bandages on her foot that almost broke in the river. She had to put those musings aside as she had to jump away as the ground where she was standing protrude spears of earth that would have skewed her.

_**Doton: Doryuso!**_

She jumped in front of her kin who was gazing over her with an impassive look. She took the chance.

"My my, if you want to ogle my body like that you just had to ask. I can arrange you some time later on."

Her response made her eye eyebrows twitch.

"Hn."

Tho, with a strain smile as she wanted to kill him for such blatant disrespect over her body "Nonetheless I see you have both _Katon_ and _Doton_ affinities and since we're from the same clan maybe we can work on unlocking your _Kekkei Genkai._ What do you say, cutie~~?"

An arrogant smirk was her response as he went through a chain of hand-seals that she knew all to well and she narrowed her eyes. _I-impossible._

_**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!**_

Naruto spits an extremely and powerful acid fluid out of his mouth as Mei snapped out of her thoughts going through a different sequence of hand-seals, spitting a massive protective amount of _lava_ around her.

**"Yōton: Kaenheki!"**

As both _jutsus_ collided and cancelling each other, Mei gazes over the youngest on a new light and in a seductively tone, spoke, as she cleaned a small portion of lava that was sticking on the side of her lips from the last _jutsu. _

"You're an interesting man. I actually might just want to melt you."

Speaking for the first time, he tensed his muscles transferring almost half of his _Chakra _reserves on his lungs "Let's get over with this _dance_ already."

The _Yogan no Megami_ (Lava Goddess) raised an eyebrow at the term 'dance' but tensed as she sensed the large build up on his chakra. _The next jutsu will be huge!_

He made a single hand-seal. Rocking back and forth Naruto breathed a monstrous wide spread wall of whitish fire that would be forever imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life.

_**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!**_

She missed the small nod from Naruto as the fire was on her way, even the winds burned at the intense heat proving his mastery over the _Katon _element.

Mei started a big chain of hand-seals putting as much chakes as she could muster in the next technique, she puffed her cheeks releasing a massive wave of water and even then she knew it wouldn't be enough but bought the time she needed to leap away.

**"Suiton: Kyojin Nami Shougeki!"**

She took a deep breath as that was one of her strongest defensive techniques and it took tons of chakra. A large mist spread over the battlefield as the _jutsus_ clashed and there the beauty knew how right she was from her last thought as the heat from her student's jutsu made the mist almost impossible to inhale any oxygen without burning her lungs.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt 4 tips of blades grazing her perfect creamed skin.

A twin-sword threating to slit her neck.

A long chakra-coated sword targeting her spine.

And a simple sword placed where her heart would be.

Even in her situation, she let a true smile grace her lips.

"You pass."

**Flashback End**

After passing the test with flying colours, Team 9 spent the next two whole months doing idiotic missions around and outside the village but they were limited to only take care of the bandit camps much to the Genins annoyance and Mei's amusing.

At least everyone made their first team. Well, in Chojuro and Ringo's case that is.

During the second month, Naruto decided that his team was ready to know one of his biggest secrets after telling and showing them his _Sharingan_ as he knew when they started to go on harder missions he would need to use it and didn't want to bother himself explaining everything. Neitherless to say his nose found the heaven's scent of Mei's breasts while mumbling something about 'strong man, muscle body and godly eyes' much to the amusement of the other two Genins as they were already acquainted to their antics and the sweatdrop and jealous face of Yagura who was present at the time and already knew everything from his teacher and ancestor, _Sandaime Mizukage. _(He doesn't know he was actually Madara himself. Just that he was an Uchiha and made him sworn secrecy so that the elders didn't cause any problems.)

Was at the end of the second month that the things were finally going to start to become interesting much to Naruto's thirst for battles relief.

_Present Time_

_Mizukage's Office_

Yagura was behind his desk gazing over the forms of Team 9.

He was already expecting this proficiency on missions but he was still reluctant to send them on this specifically important mission. It was his dream to recreate the second generation of the famous _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū._ They had already in their ranks the wielders of _Hiramekarei and Kiba. _In his office's vault were resting and waiting the swords _Shibuki_ and _Kabutowari _but since Raiga Kurosuki died on a mission leaving its legacy to Ameyuri Ringo, they currently have no one to train the candidates on the arts of _Sairento Kiringu _(Silent Killing).

Many of them left _Kirigakure _because they tried to oppose the _Mizukage_ for continuing the final test of their academy that later on the world got knowledge of this and gave them the name of _Chigiri no Sato. _

_Half of them died and only Raiga stayed in the village as he didn't care._

And this mission was to bring _Kubikiribōchō _and its wielder, Momochi Zabuza, back to the village and train his successor.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as an angelic voice invaded his ears.

"Yagu-kun, my team is ready to be sent on B-Ranked missions as we already have the required amount of D and C-Rank done."

Puffing his cheeks, he pouted "Mei-san, give me the deserved respect. I am the Great _Yondaime Mizukage_."

She giggled at his 'kawaii' face whereas two students of her team just sweatdropped and the other remained impassive.

"Fine. You will be going on a B-Rank mission that can very well ascend to an A-Rank but I trust you guys that you can take care of any troubles you might have, right?" This actually brought a large smirk on the black-haired teen as his body started to tremble in excitement which was noticed by Yagura and Mei who shared a look.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can protect ourselves. So, what's the mission, panda-kun~?" She purred at the end enjoying the annoyance face of the short man and ignoring the grumbles 'disrespect', 'superiors' and 'old ladies' though that last one made her lips twitch.

He finally answered "Your mission is to head to _Nami no Kuni_ and bring back Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice by any means..."

_(2 Days Later)_

_**Nami no Kuni**_

4 figures were hiding in the trees as in front if them a battle was going on between their target and a _Konoha_ team. The latest was losing badly and as they were about to be decapitated another voice stopped them.

**"Mokuton: Mokujoheki!"**

A large strong wall of wood sprout out of the ground intercepting the large sword in front of a grey haired man who sighed in relief and finally relaxed by the following voices. _They took their time._

**"Katon Ninpo: Hibashiri!"**

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

A feminine voice shouted as she breathed a large jet of flames that took form of a ring surrounding the two figures, one with a large sword on his back and the other with an hunter-nin mask, as a strong gust that came out of a black bearded man combined with the flames increasing its size and heat.

As the three figures jumped in front of their comrades, the grey haired man who was regaining his breath gave them an eyed smile.

"You're late, Tenzo, Anko, Asuma..."

The now revealed Tenzo, spoke "The world must be coming to an end for you to say _that, Kakashi._"

The others nodded in agreement and a tall well-built man who had a cigar on his mouth took a step forward glaring the two figures who were surrounded by the wall of fire. "Momochi Zabuza, Hunter-nin, you're surrounded. Surrender as you have no way out of this."

The woman with an intricate trench-coat who supported an insane grin, spoke "Maybe we can let my snakes feed them. What do you say?"

The _Kubikiribōchō _wielder smirked at that and replied in a gruff voice "Hn, do you think we didn't know that the copy-cat over there wouldn't call for backup?" On his side, the long black haired figure seeing their shocked faces added "I don't like killing people but since you threatened Zabuza-sama's life I'll make an exception for you." An huge sadistic smirk not that they could see because of the mask sent shivers through their spine.

Asuma who snapped out of his shock, smirked "Oh? You think you can take us for fools with your puny bluff? Don't y-..."

**"Suiton: Suihachi!"**

A voice interrupted their argument as a fairly powerful jet of water washed over the flames causing a good amount of steam to rise up from it. As the mist started to settle down, the _Konoha-nins_ widened their eyes in shock at who was in front of them.

Finally, he spoke.

"Ne, Zabuza-chan you're quite busy over here."

The former _ANBU _grunted at the statement in annoyance as he addressed the figure.

"It's been a long time..."

_Few Minutes Ago_

_In the trees_

Team 9 were quite interested when they saw someone using the famous _Mokuton_, they noticed their _gunbai_ user teammate was trembling even more in excitement and they knew It was time to initiate their mission.

Excitement was actually an understatement.

His blood was pumping at such speeds that he was afraid that he would get an heart-attack at anytime now.

As Mei finished relaying specific orders to her students as the mission had changed a bit with the newcomers, they moved.

And she went through a chain of hand-seals, the auburn haired woman didn't notice the insane grin on the young Uchiha's face... or she just decided to ignored it.

"Let's go."

_Present Time_

_At the Bridge_

"... Hoshigaki Kisame."

_**(I said in the last chapter that everyone was forgetting about someone. In the original anime he sided with Madara but here since Madara didn't meet or offer him a deal, he just left Kirigakure. Kisame has always been one of my favourite characters in the Anime, so It was mandatory that I had to bring him.)**_

Kakashi snapped out of his shock as his mind was racing through several plans per second. This changed everything, though he was still quite confident that Asuma and Tenzo were able to defeat Kisame alone. He and Anko would take on Zabuza and his companion. Fortunately his students took the bridge builder out of the battlefield or they would just get in the way._ I've replenished my chakra, I can move now._

The shark-skinned man gazed over their enemies and addressed his former swordsman teammate "Ne, this will be quite a difficult battle but me and Samehada have been hitching for a fight for some time. This will prove to be interesting."

Everyone tensed as he finished his statement but before they could move a huge shadow loomed over them and everyone tilted their heads upwards. They didn't have time to be shocked and amazed as a massave torrent of lava washed over where they were standing.

**"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!"**

As they turned their gazes to the side a different chain of reactions crossed everyone's face.

Zabuza paled. _I'm screwed._

Kisame chuckled, _Now, this just got much interesting._

_Konoha_ although were in shock not because of someone using a strong and rare _Kekkei Genkai_ but for other reason. _An Uchiha... in Kirigakure. Black hair with an auburn tint on it, that armor... He's the Jigoku no Shonnen?_

They were broke out of their thoughts as a melodic voice spoke.

"My my, were you planning to start playing without us... Zaza-kun?" A sickly sweet smile crossed her lips as Zabuza paled even further if that was possible ignoring the damn pet name she used to call him. His companion although was looking over the black-haired man in their group sensing the strong presence he was emitting. A small blush spread on her cheeks and she thanks that her mask is still on.

The same boy that she was gazing to stepped forward his 3 _tomoe'd_ _Sharingan_ boring into a specific man's soul as he lifted his pointing towards him.

"You. Follow me. **Now!" **His insane grin coupled with the amount of chakra he was emitting plus the spinning red eyes made them involuntarily take a step a back.

His blood was boiling. His body was hitching for a dance. Although he had a feeling that he was going to be disappointed in the end.

He turned his murderous eyes to the man that took a step forward, said man inhaled and breathed a good amount of smoke before replying "Kid, this is not childs game. Do you really think I would let him go anywhere by himself?"

Without any hesitation he grunted "Hn. Fine, you can come as well."

They had to do a double-take but when he saw him vanishing they followed suit. Mei who was watching the whole scene was about to follow her student as well when a voice interrupted her for taking action.

"Don't worry, I'll go and make sure he doesn't die."

Mei smiled and nodded her head to the swordsman before his body turned into water and with a splash he vanished. _Mizu Shunshin_. Her beautiful green eyes turned cold as she turned to her imminent opponents alongside a man. They were being watched from the sidelines by the Genins of both teams as they didn't want to miss this battle. And a certain raven haired boy with an arrogant smirk on his face who had just woke up was drooling at the though of copying _jutsus._

Thank god he didn't get to feel the power flowing through the other Uchiha until it was too late.

_**Few Miles from the Bridge**_

_Naruto & Kisame vs Yamato/Tenzo & Asuma_

He had his arms crossed over his chest, the wind was blowing his waist-length bair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He was wearing a midnight-blue armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Strapped to his back was his father's legacy. an orange-brown gunbai which had a long black chain running up it. And finally his sword strapped on his waist.

After a few seconds the party graced with their presence as one of the mans appeared on his side, said man grabbed the hilt of the massive sword strapped on his back as he brought it in front of him smashing the ground as multiple scales came out of the bandages.

_So, this is the famous Samehada._

This was everyone's thought as the shark skinned man spoke "So, shall we start?"

His only response was a movement on his left side as he watched slightly amused the boy already holding up a hand-seal as Samehada tremble with excitement at the teen's massive chakra input, the boy puffed his cheeks and expelling several dragon-headed Fireballs at a decent speed towards their opponents. He immediately took action running towards them. Kisame followed him as his interest in the boy spiked watching him taking the enemy head on. _Just the way I like._

_**Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!**_

Both _Konoha-nins_ were still slight disturbed seeing an _Uchiha_ outside of _Konoha_. When the Uchiha Clan gets wind of this It will bring many problems in the future. They needed to take him out and bring him back. Alive if possible.

Yamato clapped his hands as an wood wall sprouted from the ground protecting them.

**"Mokuton: Mokujoheki!"**

The fire collided with the wood almost breaking it as the _ANBU _Captain gritted his teeth for wasting more chakra than necessary to sustain the wall.

Asuma seeing his opponent on his way immediately went through his hand-seals, expanding his chest as he inhales a good amount of air and breathing a massive stream of hot fire towards the Uchiha.

"**Katon: Karyü Endan!"**

As the flamethrower was coming on their way, Naruto stopped on his tracks going through his own hand-signs finishing at the same time as Kisame and both shouted in unison

**Suiton: Hahonryü** / _**Fuuton: Kami Oroshi**_

_**"****_Gofü Suika no Jutsu!"_ **_(I know it's supposed to be combined with a rasengan but Kami Oroshi is a jutsu that generates a whirling vortex which basically causes the same effect as the first form of the rasengan: rotation)

Both techniques merge together creating massive typhoon of water who completely destroyed the stream of fire and kept going at tremendous speeds. Yamato started to build up a large amount of chakra as a rolls of sweat was visible on his forehead and as he clapped his hands several wood branches came out of the ground interfacing with each other and forming a net-like wall.

**"Mokuton: Jukai Heki!"**

The _ANBU _gave a nod to his companion who leaped away as he pushed even more chakra where now several trees shot out of the ground towards their opponents who were now visible shocked at what they were seeing.

**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"**

Naruto, who saw his father using the same _jutsu _against him_, _could easily tell that whoever this guy is didn't come even close to the mastery over the _Mokuton_ element that Madara showed.

_Makes me think what type of monster was Senju Hashirama._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kisame started to cut every tree that came in his way with his precious Samehada. He was about to help him when his sensor abilities screamed in danger and his _Sharingan_ instantly picked up the movement on his side, with a gracious move he brought his _Gunbai_ to the side as a punch coated with wind chakra collided with the large fan.

**"Fuuton: Senpüken!"**

Asuma had a surprised look as he gritted his teeth. _H-How? My fist should have at least make a dent, there's not even a single scratch on it._

He was brought out of his thoughts as the _Gunbai_ was glowing white as if it had absorbed the impact.

"You're a fool for trying to take me head on. Now I shall return that to you... _**Uchihagaeshi**_."

Converting the chakra absorbed, Naruto positioned the fan in Asuma's direction who was still in mid air, a massive explosion of chakra hit the older man head on sending him backwards. He didn't have time to rest as an huge torrent of lava was coming his way. _What is with this kid?_

_**Yōton: Yōgan Arashi**_

He made the only thing he could in that situation.

He replaced himself with a log. _Kawarimi no Jutsu._

The bearded man took a deep breath coughing some blood as he looked over the other battles.

Yamato was already low on chakra as he was barely standing after Kisame shoved his Samehada on his shoulder. Kakashi and Anko had several burnings and cuts all over their body and their opponents looked as good as knew.

Looking over his opponent again he could barely hid his surprise as the young Uchiha seem like didn't break a sweat which made him mad. He knew this was a lost battle. He needed to retreat and regroup with everyone. He was cut out of his thoughts as the black-haired boy spoke.

"I'm disappointed. You're a _Jounin_ from _Konoha_ and you can barely hold a candle against me. You tripped in your own steps while dancing."

He watched as the _Kirigakure Genin_ lifted his finger pointing at him, as he continued.

"You're disappointing."

Suddenly several several earth and water spears impaled him out of nowhere and he screamed in pain as blood exploded from his wounds and the last thing he saw was Kakashi, Yamato and Anko also getting impaled before darkness claimed him.

"Tsh, he wasn't even able to see through my _**Utakata **__Genjutsu_..."

He was snapped out of his musings as Kakashi, Yamato and Anko jumped to where Asuma was lying, they checked all the blood dripping from his multiple wounds. Anko was about to rush the brat for killing one of his friends when the grey eyed stopped her.

"Don't Anko, he got caught in a _Genjutsu_... a strong one it seems. **Kai!"**

Placing a hand over Asuma's shoulder and cancelling the foreign Chakra in his body, he watched as the tall man slowly opened his eyes and took on his surroundings. "Ka...kashi?"

"Yo."

Mei, Zabuza and Kisame appeared on Naruto's side as the shark man whistles.

"You certainly did a good number on him, gaki."

The Uchiha just crossed his arms over his chest and grunted a 'Hn' before looking over four more figures making themselves known. He raised an eyebrow seeing a fan symbol displayed on a raven haired boy.

The boy in question feeling a gaze on him looked over who the hell thought could watch _him_ without begging for permission.

He found culprit.

And his eyes immediately turned bloody red eyes with a _tomoe_ on his right eye and two _tomoes _on his left eye. Oh boy, he was furious.

With an arrogant and murderous tone he spoke "Dobe, who do you think you are for stealing my Clan's precious _Sharingan_, huh?"

Kakashi was about to shut him the hell up but was cut out.

"Your... clan?" Naruto asked as his eyebrow had raised even more at the arrogance of his kin.

Kakashi was about to speak but was interrupted _again_.

"Sasuke-teme, leave him be."

Naruto looked over the blond haired guy who wore an horrendous orange jumpsuit as he seemed to be the only one to have some brains...

"He's just another weakling wannabe ninja. I'm Namikaze Menma, the next Hokage dattebayo!"

He pumped his fist in the air as he proclaimed that.

...Or maybe not.

Kakashi gritting his teeth was about to try to speak _again_ but another fucker interrupted him.

**Clap Clap Clap**...

Naruto and the rest turned their gazes over the imbecil who was clapping just to look down on a short fat man surrounded by what appear to be bandits.

The fat man finished is clapping and spoke "Momochi Zabuza, the famous _Kirigakure no Kijin_, couldn't kill some brats and now I have to do your job. Oh well, I wasnt going to pay you anyway."

Zabuza was about to speak when he heard footsteps coming from his side, he tilted his head watching as the young Uchiha kept walking in the bandits direction.

"You're a nuisance." It was barely a whisper but everyone in the bridge heard it. He kept walking.

"Oh? What a runt like you is going to do against 300 of us? You should stop playing heroes."

Naruto ignored his words as some unknown energy was flowing through him. He involuntarily brought his hand to the hilt of his blade. A pure white energy washed over him before everything went black.

**Mindscape**

_Fire_.

_Flames_.

The temperature was immeasurable but he didn't feel anything. He never felt this good actually. He took a look on his surroundings but that was just it.

_Flames_.

_Fire_.

It was barely a whisper, but he was sure he heard it.

**"Can... you..."**

He spun around but just found more flames.

"Who's there?" He gritted his teeth as he was getting impatient and kind of annoyed. And never messed with Uchiha Naruto when annoyed.

**"So... you... can... hear... me... at last..."**

His annoyance grew but he answered nonetheless "Yes, I can hear you. Just barely, but I can. Who and where are you?"

**"Ryu... Ka... Ryujin... Jak... jin... ka... Jakka"**

His mind was burning as it raced through many conclusions.

_It is telliing me its name. Karyu Kaja... Jinka Ryu... Kajin Ryuka..._

"Are you _Ryujin Jakka?_

A flash of white was his immediate answer as his Mindscape practically turned upside down as instead of all the flames there was only _white._ Everything was _white_.

_I'm not going to complain about being crushed by Sensei's breasts anymore, geez._

**"Who's breasts?"**

A gruff voice broke out of his thoughts or more like read his thoughts as he looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There were many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He was wearing a black kimono and white haori draped over his back.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the question.

**"Greetings Young Naruto. I'm glad you're finally able to hear me as I've been trying for the last few years."**

A flashback of him in the bridge as he remembers an unknown energy flowing through him. It was his...

"Sword?"

**"Oh, maybe you're not so bad as I expected **\- a snort was heard much to the old man's amusement - **so, to important matters... I'm a Zanpakutō. The Zanpakutō's spirit reflects on our master abilities as well as his appearance so-"**

"So who's your master?"

The old man pointed his finger in Naruto's direction.

"Then why do you look like a crippled man that looks like is about to die anytime?"

The old man shrugged and replied in a nonchalant tone **"Don't know. I didn't want you to freak out if I just showed myself looking exactly as you. Nonetheless, I'll explain you everything about me, how to release and how to use your Zanpakutō to its full capabilities, now, don't interrupt me..."**

_At the Bridge_

Everyone watched intrigued as the young Uchiha suddenly stopped on his tracks as if looked like he was in some sort of trance.

Sasuke, being Sasuke, said "Look, the dobe finally realized how wea-"

He stopped what he was saying as Naruto continued on his tracks. A huge smirk plastered on his face.

Gato seeing this actually took a step back and shouted "What are you doing morons, kill him!"

A chorus of agreement was heard as everyone tensed their muscles and brought their diverse weapons such as katanas, axes, hammers, spears and... a boomerang?

The _Gennin_ brought his still glowing sword in front of him and everyone noticed the change in the atmosphere as it was becoming harder to breath.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts as a chanting was heard.

_**"Banshō Issai Kaijin to Nase, **__**Ryūjin Jakka**__**"**_ (Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka)

A simple swing,

_and then all hell broke loose._

A raging blaze inferno, as a massive wide spread wave of fire was unleashed from the unique blazing sword. Everyone could feel the heat the wave was emitting, their skin burned and they weren't even close nor the target of that inferno.

All the bandits included Gato sweated as they knew this would be the end. They had already dropped their weapons and were about to just jump to the river but a huge roar caught their attention and when they turned around every single one of them paled as the wave picked up its speed and was already upon them.

They did the only thing they could.

_They screamed._

_10 Minutes Later_

Both _Konoha_, _Kirigakure_ and _Missing-nins_ had their eyes widened in shock. Asuma was actually pale because he knew what had he just escaped.

Team 9 and their Sensei were amazed by the power their teammate and friend just unleashed. If he was a beast before, what is he now? Even Mei was turned on by this.

_My, my. Such power. Maybe I should just eat him..._

Kisame and Samehada were drooling for different reasons. The former because he had just found a play toy to spar. And the latest was actually lipping her lips at the energy and Chakra she was feeling. (Yes, Same is a girl. The pairing will be NarutoxSamehada, huuuum. Just joking.)

Zabuza was smirking and the Hunter-nin was curious about this enigma that was the Uchiha. She had to talk with him so see his resolve in life.

Sasuke and the blond haired were furious and jealous.

Everyone could have sworn they heard someone shouting 'He stole that sword from Sasuke-kun" but they ignored it as it didn't make any sense.

Even after 10 long minutes the flames were still burning, even the river couldn't put it down. The bridge was completely destroyed and the bridge builder would probably need to relocate the bridge.

A nonchalant voice snapped out of their thoughts.

"Mission completed, I guess."

**##########################**

** Alright. Kisame, Zabuza and Haku will be coming back to Kiri. **

** No, I'm not giving Samehada to Naruto though in the future I might think of a story where he can have it as I love that scaled bastard.**

**I didn't kill any of them because it would cause many problems and Naruto knew that BUT there will be many characters who will die.**

** As you can see I don't like Sasuke nor Sakura so I didn't gave them top much attention. They will be crushed in the Chunnin Exams tho.**

** Menma is Yondaime's son. He will be on Sasuke's level. Maybe a bit strong since he gets to be trained by Kushina (I love her), Minato when he has no paperwork and Jiraya so Its only normal to be strong.**

** I'm still thinking what Summon should I give him as I want to write a specific battle with it. I'll be looking over your suggestions as I'm probably doing it during the Chunnin finals.**

**Next Chapter: Chunnin Exams begin!**

** Hope you liked. Ja ne!**


	5. 04 - Winds that Shift the Balance

**Hello. Welcome to another chapter.**

**First of all, I've decided already which Summon he will be getting, thanks for the ideas.**

**Secondly, I'll be updating Senju Yuki Naruto next.**

**And thirdly, thank you for your support!**

**########################**

**Tsuburerugetsu: Thank you. Your idea and way of thinking was the reason I remembered a specific 'type' of animal to give him as a Summon. So, here is a clue: Underworld.**

**LordDarkFluff: Thank you for sharing your idea. The Summon I've decided is similar yet more badass and It kinda makes sense.**

**champblaze: Thank you for the support. Hope you enjoy while it lasts.**

**Beastyd22: Thank you.**

**lord 7th: Don't worry, he will not be arrogant to those he knows and there will be time for them to get to know each other. **

**anarion87: Thank you, hope you enjoy this next one as well.**

**SmexehBeast: Sorry It will not be harem. I can make a max of 2 girls even then I still need to think about it. Anyways, thanks for the support.**

**MIKE202303: Thank you for the support. Hope you enjoy this one as well. **

**######################**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any other characters.**

**Winds that Shift the Balance**

_(6 Months Later)_

It's been roughly six months since his mission in _Nami no Kuni, _the villagers residing in _Kirigakure_ both _Shinobis_ and Civilians alike have been ecstatic about 2 legends in their own right returning to their home. Even the _Daimyo_ from _Mizu no Kuni_ started to give the proper help in financial matters due mostly to the abolishment of the rude final test in the Academy but mainly because of the fact that _Kirigakure no Sato_ is well on their way to be back to their full glory_._

_Glory_

There's no glory in climbing a mountain if all you want to do is to get to the top. It's experiencing the climb itself - in all its moments of revelation, heartbreak, and fatigue - that has to be the goal if anyone wants to have a taste of success.

_Success_

Success is to be measured not by wealth, power or fame but by the ration between what a _Shinobi_ is and what he might be. Many became arrogant just because they had money to spend as they wished, others became power-hungry fools and died because of that greed, others lost themselves in fame.

_Fame_

Many people don't realize the price and the responsibilities that comes with glory, success and fame. It gathers a lot of unwelcome attention. One might say that you should be always watching your back otherwise It will be all over if you let your guard down just for a split of a second...

... and Naruto knew this.

Words had spread out all over the world about an unknown Uchiha who's been living in _Kirigakure _for many years and has made a name for himself being now dubbed as the _Kirigakure no Akuma._

_And he was only 14._

Every single _Kage_ knew what this meant: **_The balance of power was shifting._**

The inclusion of the _Kirigakure no Kaijin,_ Hoshigaki Kisams as well as the _Kirigakure no Kijin,_ Momochi Zabuza in their Ranks had bestowed them a great amount of power and popularity.

Small countries started to request their services consequently giving them enough money making them able to develop their technologies such as the armoury, new weapons and battle-oriented ships.

_The old glory days: The King of Seas _

_... and they were were returning._

This was troubling for the other Nations as they knew from history how ruthless they were when at full capacity. No one would dare to instigate them.

So if they wanted to put a stop in this, they would need to do something about this situation before it could have any repercussions on them.

_They needed to prove themselves **superior**._

Thus, everyone came to the same the same conclusion...

_Present Time_

_**Kirigakure no Sato - Mizukage's Office**_

"..._Chuunin Exams?"_ A blue haired boy repeated more to himself as if tasting the words.

"... hosted by _Konoha_?" A feminine voice belonging to a dark-red haired continued.

"Yes." The stern voice of their _Mizukage_ confirmed what they heard.

Everyone was stealing glances at the quiet black haired man in the room as this was big yet troubling news. They were not naive. They knew that every Nation heard about the powerful boy who possessed not one but two very strong _Kekkei Genkais_ who was currently living in _Kirigakure_ and that singlehandedly crushed an entire army of 300 bandits with some unknown _jutsu_.

Not just that but the fact that it was being hosted by _Konoha_ where resides the _Uchiha _clan. There was going to be a fuss when the time comes, they just knew it.

_Troublesome indeed._

"When do we leave?" Asked a beautiful auburn haired woman, as she knew it wasnt going to do any good thinking about this matter right now.

_,_

Sighing, Yagura replied "The Exams are starting next week so you have to leave in 3 days so you can arrive one day before it starts. I'll be there for the third part along with my bodyguards Kisame and Zabuza. Oh, and _Amegakure, Kusagakure, a new village called Otogakure, Takigakure, Sunagakure _andfinally_ Kumogakure_ are also sending their best _Gennin_ teams to participate in the exam, _Iwagakure _is not in the list for obvious reasons as It seems Oonoki still holds a grudge on Namikaze Minato. Be ready and goo_d_ luck to you all. I'll be seeing you all in the finals. You're all dismissed except for Naruto."

With a choruses of 'Hai', Team 9 sent a worried glance to their teammate before leaving the office. As soon as they left, Yagura started to speak.

"You know what this means, right?"

The midnight blue armoured boy folded his arms over his chest and hummed a bit before replying "Hmm, the other Nations are apprehended because of our significant increase of power as of lately plus the timing of this Exams are not just a mere coincidence. This could be their opportunity to show that our boost in power is still not enough to compare to them BUT It could also prove their downfall as there will be many foreigners from other small countries to watch the future generation. Thus, you're asking me to win the whole tournament... am I right?"

A small smile graced the Mizukage's lips before replying "I guess I didn't need to be concerned after all. Though don't let your guard down as there are always shadows looming around waiting for their chance."

A smirk was his response.

_(6 Days Later)_

_**Konohagakure no Sato - Northwest Gates**_

The journey was uneventful for the only team sent by _Kirigakure_. Two of the Genins were starting to get nervous as the Gates were getting closer and closer as for the last member of their group,

_His blood was starting to pump in excitement. _

He always loved a good dance. His thirst for battles was insatiable. He just hoped that these runts could at least follow some of his steps. If the music proved to be too fast for some of them,

_Oh well, I guess I'll just have to separate some heads from their shoulders._

_He was snapped out of his musings as his activated 3 tomoe'd Sharingan_ picked up two Chakea signatures nearby the gate.

_Guards._

Indeed they were.

As they confirmed and showed their authorization and documents, Team 9 was instantly aware of the flares sent their way.

Curiosity, Rage, Awe, Lust and... Betrayal?

Naruto shook his head at the last one. _Fools._

As they were about to enter the hotel they were staying, the Uchiha stated that he was going to amuse himself and explore a bit of his Clan's village. They protested but to no avail though Mei made sure to send a _Kage Bunshin_ that Naruto taught and explained his usefulness, to follow him. So without anything else he departed but firstly he had to look for some place to eat.

10 minutes later, he found it. Though he never tried before, It sure as hell smelled good.

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Taking a sit on a stool in the corner, he took a quick look on the menu and hummed in thought at the variously typed of plates.

"Hello. Could I get a _Beef Ramen_, please?"

A shout of 'Roger' was his response as he took the place in, analysing the people inside of the small restaurant but another voice snapped out of his thoughts.

"YOU! You're that guy we met in _Nami!"_

He growled at the volume of the voice and was about to scold whoever said that but someone beat him to it

"Oi, where are your manners, Mr. Menma? Apologise in this instant -ttebane!"

The Uchiha turned his gaze to the side and was about to wave it off when green met purple eyes.

They were looking at each other for what it seemed like eternity when a voice broke them of their stupor.

"Don't ignore me! And why are you looking at my mother like that, dattebayo!"

The _Gunbai_ wielder kept ignoring the brat as he was petrified by the goddess that easily rival that of Mei, not that he would ever admit it out loud, and Pakura, in front of him. He didn't have many girl friends though that didn't mean he wasn't ignorant about this matters.

Uzumaki Kushina also didn't know how to react. This was too confusing, she felt attracted to this man's eyes and the power he was emitting. She was the best sensor in _Konoha_ on the same level as her ancestor, Mito. And boy, she could tell this young man had massive Chakra reserves but It was its density that surprised her. It dwarfed her own. _Blasphemy!_

She knew she was attracted to power, just like every other serious _Kunoichi_. Her husband was the proof. That and the fact that he saved her. Maybe she could kidnap him just for some ti-_Whoa whoa, stop right there Kushina! But god he's hot and maybe i-STOP!_

For her relief someone snapped her out of her thoughts though to her dismay It was the same person that was invading her mind.

"I'm sorry er..."

"Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina."

"Oh? Kushina as in the _Akai Chishio no Habanero?"_

"Uhm, yes?"

She was kind of curious on how he knew about her ex-moniker as she only got back to the _Shinobi Forces_ 1 year ago and It seemed as if the stories of her prowess were forgotten with the years.

"My name is Uchiha Terumī Naruto."

"T-Terumī, you say?"

"Hai. I have to go now but I would like to talk with you... Maybe after the 2nd part of the Chunnin Exams?

"Errr... Sure."

After leaving some money on the counter, he bid her a 'See you later', vanishing in a torrent of black flames. He had picked her interest. She was glad that Minato was busy with all the arrangements for the exam or else she was going to hear the end of it. She was so entranced in her thoughts that she almost missed her son whining.

"What was that all about, Kaa-chan?

The winds blowed her long red hair, a small smile gracing her lips before replying.

"Nothing... Nothing at all."

_(1 Day Later)_

_**Konoha's Academy**_

As Team 9 entered the room they were met with glares coupled with some _Killing Intents_ although all that stopped as everyone noticed the black hair, then the red _3 tomoe'd _eyes, the midnight blue armour and finally the _Gunhai_ strapped to his back.

_They all shut their mouths._

Soon the murmuring started though Naruto and his team just didn't care and lined up to some random wall as the former analysed the strongest ones in the room.

The Uchiha folded his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow as he gazed over a blond woman, a red-haired boy, a minted green haired girl. He missed the furious glares from another _2 _Uchihas or he just didn't care. _(The Uchiha Massacre was stopped by the Yondaime.)_

_Their chakra is similar to that of Mizukage-sama, Utakata-san and Kushina-san. Oh... so they are Jinchūrikis as well though It seems like the blond and the red haired are weaker and judging for their Hitaites the boy possess the Ichibi and the girl has Nibi seal inside her. The former is leaking tons of bloodlust and the latter has way more control... An emotional wrecked brat and a perfect Jinchūriki? Interesting. The girl from Takigakure which if I'm not mistaked has the Nanabi is too fragile and young so she probably can't stand too much of its corrosive chakra before goes berserk. They weren't kidding if this is the way they want to prove themselves-"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as his ears picked up some voices nearby the doors.

"... Uchiha Terumī Naruto"

Naruto turned his gaze over a familiar mop of blond hair who was talking to a grey haired teenager. _That's Kushina and Yondaime's son._ He was curious when that boy took a random card and pushed some chakra into it. Naruto noticed the slight widened in the boy's eyes and immediately narrowed his own red eyes as he heard a particular sentence before snapped his fingers.

"... 40 D-Ranks, 71 C-Ranks, 12 B-Ranks, 2 A-Ranks and woah... 1 S-Rank. Impressive. His Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu are off ch-

**SNAP**

The card lit on fire giving the boy named Kabuto some nasty burn on his fingers, the people who were paying close attention to the information widened their eyes in surprise and some others narrowed them to the Uchiha who still had his arms folded with an impassive look but inwardly his mind was racing through many possibilities.

_That's too much information for a simple Genin. I wouldn't mind until he said that S-Ranked mission. That was the training trip with my father and it should be a village secret as only my mother and the Mizukage has the knowledge of it and the mission is not even recorded. He's pretty much a spy but there's more to it as those cards of his contains several informations about everyone present so that means he's working for or with someone that has a large spy network... Who?_

While he was busy on his train of thoughts he missed the attack of _3_ _Otogakure-nins_ on Kabuto who said something disrespectful about them. But it all stopped as the proctor stomped the room and shouting about 'maggots' and 'exam starting'.

_(10 Hours Later)_

Both the writing and the 2nd part of the exam that took place in the _Shi no Mori _(Forest of Death) were easy. It didn't even give them a challenge. A black haired girl from a team sent by _Amegakure_ claiming to be _Hanzo's _daughter _(Akatsuki in this fic is made of mercenaries just like in the anime before Tobi came in. They were hired by Hanzo but in this story they stayed permanently and are now a branch division of Amegakure's ANBU instead of being betrayed by Hanzo after Danzo's offer. I'll bring Nagato, Yahiko and Konan later on, dont worry.)_ had challenged Naruto saying It was her father's orders to test his power and see if the rumours were true or if he was just another fool using the fame to mask his flaws.

**Flashback**

"... are you ready?"

With an amazing synchronized sigh, Team 9 went to their respective battle stances as their opponents started to run towards them head on.

With another synced raise eyebrows, they went through a chain of hand-seals as Chojuro using a single scroll with the _Kanji _for 'Water' for support for his technique, pushing chakra on it, a torrent of water explodes from it before clapping his palms and shaping it into a spiralling vortex who explodes from the top in the form of a wave, changing the entirety battlefield.

**"Suiton: Suishōha"**

Their opponents just had time to jump backwards, standing on the water using chakra. They widened their eyes in shock as Ringo had slammed her palms in the water and discharged an huge amount of electricity that run through their bodies.

**"Raiton: Horyu Raika"**

They were gritting their teeth at the ease their opponents immobilized them and now were at their mercy. A large cloud of superheated ash came out of Naruto's mouth enveloping them and a large part of the field who was enjoying the looks of horror and painful screams from the burnings the ash was causing.

The last thing they would see was Naruto clicking his teeth, igniting the stagnant ash and a massive explosion rocketed through the area before everything went black.

_**Katon: Haisekisho**_

"..."

"..."

"That was fun..."

They sweatdropped at the red haired comment before taking the scroll from the uncoscious-if-not-death team and vanishing a second later.

**Flashback End**

They were the first to arrive at the tower not that they expected anything less and with that they went to their own rooms.

_**At the Tower - Arena**_

It didn't surprise Naruto that many of these teams he was observing had passed. He wanted to fight at least one of the present _Jinchūrikis_ as they possessed a good endurance so It made him able to test some _jutsus_ without killing them.

The Uchiha noticed many eyes on him coming from the _Jounin_ platform. There he saw Mei who winked at him making his eyebrow twitch, many _Konoha and other Village's Jounins_ probably Senseis of the teams that had passed. He also saw the famous _Sandaime Hokage, _Sarutobi Hiruzen and his teammate _Shinobi no Yami, _Shimura Danzo who was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Naruto also noticed an Uchiha with _Jounin_ uniform glaring furiously at him and put two and two together.

_So, he's the Uchiha clan Head. Better give him a warm welcome._

He put on his father's smirk and whisper an "I'm not impressed." which only _Jounins _and _Kages_ (Minato and Hiruzen) heard. Neitherless to say Fugaku got beyond furious as he started leaking enough _Killing Intent _and hatred that would make even Sasuke turned on. Minato saw this and coughed so he could start explaining the next part of the exams missing the wink Kushina sent Naruto for putting the Uchiha Head in his place.

_(Few Hours Later)_

Naruto was bored.

God, he wanted to destroy something right now.

The battles were pitiful. Specially that one with pink hair against a blond haired girl. They just kept babbling about their lover 'Sasuke-kun', what the hell was going on... There were some exceptions though as the _Jinchūrikis _were actually very good, specially the blonde girl who held an aura of confidence,

_He loved that._

The _Yodaime's_ brat was a surprise. Despite that little episode in _Nami no Kuni_ where he had been arrogant, he was actually an humble man with skills. He had beaten that Inuzuka brat quite easily._Well, if you're apprenticed by Jiraya no Gama Sennin you can't be weak._

But it was finally his turn and much to his annoyance It was already the last battle. Oh well, at least he had a nice rest.

Everyone had a shocked a look as they saw the names fixed on the machine as they had forgotten who still had to fight. A hidden smirk displayed on Fugaku and Orochimaru who was disguised as an _Oto Jounin, _the former waiting for his son to trash that traitor Uchiha and the latter because he knew something was about to happen in this fight.

**Uchiha Naruto** vs **Uchiha Sasuke** vs **Uchiha Imoto**

Flames engulfed his body, a second later he was in the middle of the arena with his arms crossed and lazily looking over his opponents who had alresdy jumped over the railing. Sasuke and Imoto had an arrogant smirks on their faces as they nodded to each other sending a hidden message which Naruto noticed and raised his perfectly shaped black eyebrow.

_They are teaming up on me. This dance just got a lot more interesting._

The proctor stepped forward, looking over the three Uchihas and seeing they were ready, Hayate said "Hajime!" Immediately vanishing from the spot as two medium fireballs that combined with each other creating a bigger one was sent on Naruto's direction.

_**"**_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** / **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Naruto was not impressed.

His own fireball dwarfed their combined one. He saw them activate their _Sharingan_, he almost laugh at the attempt to copy his techniques. Even the Clan Head was doing the same.

_Pity._

Naruto could have just unsealed the _Gunbai _that was sealed on his right wrist because he didn't want the _Uchihas_ to notice the similarities with _Madara's Gunbai._ The black haired teen just smirked and made a lone hand-seal, building up chakra and puffing his chest. Fugaku, Sasuke and Imoto noticed this and fumed for not being to able to copy it but the last two had other things to worry about as an enormous dragon head-shaped fireball which not just collided but destroyed the large fireball.

_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_

Both Uchihas leaped to the side and that was what Naruto wanted as he went through a sequence of hand-seals which made Mei smile as she knew what was about to happen. She was the one who taught him this little but deadly _jutsu. _Everyone will find it small but what they don't understand is the amount of chakra that it has. _The only possible way is to escape, this runts can't dream to block this baby._

_**Yōton: Ōkibona Neppa**_

Naruto breathed a torrent of lava that took form of a small wave. Both Uchihas were quite afraid as they forgot the information they received about the traitor, nevertheless they went through the same hand-seals. They were going to fight this lava with fire.

_On the Stands_

Namikaze Minato was impressed.

He used the same principles of _Nidaime's Suishoha and created for his own element._

This foreign Uchiha had tons of potential. Maybe even more than him. Too bad he was born in _Kirigakure_.

He didn't care if he was from another country as It was not the boys fault for being born there. Of course the Uchihas wanted nothing more to kill the traitor even if they didn't have any fundamental reason. The young _Hokage_ didn't allow that. This Exams were very important to the future as there would be _Daimyos_ from all over the Elemental Nations, there couldn't be any problems.

_The problem was Danzo._

The old war-hawk was adamant in kidnapping him or at least kill him and get his eyes removed. The Namikaze had strictly prohibited him from touching the young Uchiha or he would make sure to kill Danzo himself. After calling his so-called _Hokage_ a fool, he left the room to prepare for the incoming invasion. _With Orochimaru fighting that fool, I'll have enough time to kill the brat and take his eyes. I failed with Shisui but I won't fail a second time._

Nevertheless, he watched as the foreign Uchiha dominated the battle calmly as if he was already sure that he would be the winner.

Kushina and the rest had also surprising looks as this was two against one and it seemed as if they were about to be crushed as mere ants.

Everyone was snapped out or their thoughts by an unusual high-pitched scream.

"BE CAREFUL SASUKE-KUN!"

_Back in the Arena_

**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" **/ "**Katon: Karyūdan"**

Two shouts followed by a flamethrower spewed from Sasuke's mouth and several medium Fireballs from the other which clashed with the small but extremely hot wave. It gave time for Sasuke to leap away but Imoto was too slow and he got third-degree burns on half of his body. A high painful scream followed the explosion of lava.

Sasuke who has seen everything in slow-motion with his _Sharingan _imprinting the process had a murderous expression on his face and looking at the impassive face of the boy in front of him only enraged him even more.

When he heard his annoying teammate shouting he looked over that spot and behind her he locked eyes with Kakashi. An evil smirk crossed his lips as he remembered something he copied 6 months ago.

He went through some hand-seals.

A murderous look crossed a gray-haired man.

**"Chidori!"**

The sound of chirping birds made Naruto raise an eyebrow analysing every single detail about this _jutsu_ with his _Sharingan. _He noticed the disgusted face of Kakashi and realization hit him upon seeing the drops of sweat on Sasuke' face.

"You're using something that you didn't ask permission for AND worse than that is the fact that you haven't tried to master it. This is your second or third time using this jutsu, I can also see that it's not even close to be completed. You disgust me, Uchiha. And for that, you shall learn."

Sasuke sneered "Shut up traitor, I'm going to kill you with this!"

The duck-shape haired boy started to run, his _Sharingan_ madly spinning towards the other Uchiha.

Naruto clapped his hands building an enormous amount of Chakra and as he starts to move his hands apart, between the palms a basketball-sized ball with black flames danced , everyone could feel the amount of Chakra compressed inside the ball it made even the _Hokage_ sweat.

_**Enton: Asshuku-en Kagutsuchi**_

They clashed their respective _jutsus_ with each other.

A loud boom followed by a massive explosion of black flames and smoke was the result of it. The arena shook a little before a painful scream snapped everyone out of their shock. When the smoke cleared everyone noticed the burns on Sasuke's arms and even on his chest as the shirt was burned to crisp.

To the surprise of Naruto, he was still conscious though he noticed some weird black marks spreading all over his body. Raising an eyebrow at the sudden increase in his chakra, he analysed this new situation as his blood was starting to pump.

_On the Stands_

A wicked grin splitted Orochimaru's face which went unnoticed by everyone. _Good Sasuke-kun, give yourself to the hatred that is plaguing your heart._

Fugaku was fuming because of Sasuke's incompetence at destroying this punk, it just proved that he couldn't be compared to his older brother. Upon seeing the strange black markings he was literally disgusted at his son for using someone's power though he filled that for later as at least he could 'accidentally' kill this traitor.

Anko who knew everything about the _Juinjutsu_ was about to jump to stop the battle when a powerful and angelic voice stopped her.

"Don't."

The _Jounins_ turned their gaze towards Team 9's Sensei who surprisingly was smiling. Upon seeing their questioning looks, she continued.

"Naruto will beat him with ease. Just watch the show and don't you dare to interfere with my student's fight."

Anko and some other Genins were about to protest when a maniacal laughing stopped them, they all turned to the arena.

_In the Arena_

"... AHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! With this I'll kill you! And then I'll easily surpass my brother!"

Naruto kept his impassive look before unfolding his arms and tensing his muscles as he went to battle stance. He opened his mouth,

"So... let's take up a notch in our little dance, shall we?"

He vanished.

Sasuke had only time to widen his eyes before he bended over, a good amount of blood came out of his mouth, as a powerful knee hit his stomach followed by a foot found his right cheek that sent him crashing on the wall.

_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

The sound of Shurikens alerted him from the incoming attack, he was about to dodge using his _Sharingan_ but the ten deadly objects suddenly quadrupled. His _Sharingan_ picked up the movement of his opponent clapping his hands.

_**Fūton: Reppūshō**_

Wind compressed and transformed into a powerful gale that doubled the Shurikens speed. Everything slowed down for Sasuke as he was feeling so much hatred for being hopeless, hatred for being weak, hatred for being unable to beat him. Black markings spread over the other half of his body and started to attach to each other, his skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back which he could use to fly and glide, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose. He quickly used his new wings to cover himself, but he was not prepared for what happened next.

Naruto watched the transformation in fascination, he could feel his power, speed, chakra... being doubled, no, tripled. _Amazing_. He noticed Sasuke using his wings to protect himself.

_Not enough._

The Uchiha moved many of his fingertips and suddenly the ten Shurikens he threw before changed its direction as translucent wires were now visible on his fingertips attached to the Shurikens. As the lines were now encircling and immobilizing the dark-skinned man, Naruto attached the strings in his mouth before making a single hand-seal as fire exploded around his body and a second later the flames were launched using the strings as a guide.

_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**_

Another scream.

But this one was shorter as he used his burned wings and shook away the flames. He smirked at the power flowing inside of him before glaring at Naruto, an insane bloodlust grin ear to ear that made Gaara or _Shukaku_ aroused. He sped towards Naruto who noticed the significant increase in speed too late and had only time to block the punch which sent him almost crushing into a wall just by the sheer force in that punch.

He had no time to rest as a large fireball was getting closer at tremendous speeds.

**"Katon: Hiendan"**

Naruto smirked._ That's more like it._

His _Sharingan_ started to spin widly as if searching for something in his memories, narrowing his eyes slightly he sped through hand-seals and pumping a little of extra chakra, his cheeks bulged and a second later he spitted a large amount of water into the ground as it started to take shape of a large wall which the fireball collided into and a massive amount of steam covered the battlefield.

_**Suiton: Sūijinheki**_

His smirk never left his lips during the entire process as he jumped into the air, and already knowing his position because of the malevolent chakra, a chain of hand-seals were formed under a second as multiple large Fireballs were created out of thin air.

_**Katon: Gōenka**_

Everyone in the Arena had to hold themselves as a big explosion followed by the arena shaking itself and the sudden increased temperature in the room had them a little disoriented.

As the steam started to disappear, two figures were visible in the middle of the arena.

One had his arms crossed with an amused smile on his face.

The other was lying on the floor, he had multiple burns all over his body which was still dark but those were from the burns and not the _Juinjutsu _anymore. He was unconscious and the room was silent for almost a minute before the proctor was broke out of his stupor and declared the winner.

"Shōsha: Uchiha Naruto."

The room went quiet for another minute as the proctor finally coughed for the twelfth timevin less than a minute which was starting to annoy Naruto. He explained everything about the next and final stage as everyone need to take a piece of paper to see who they were up against.

Namikaze Menma "10"

Sabaku no Temari "3"

Sabaku no Gaara "1"

Fū "5"

Nara Shikamaru "4"

Sabaku no Kankuro "2"

Aburame Shino "6"

Hyūga Neji "9"

Ameyuri Ringo "8"

Uchiha Naruto "11"

Chojuro "7"

Yugito "12"

"Alright, here is the map."

**Sabaku no Gaara vs Kankuro**

**Temari vs Shikamaru**

**Fū vs Shino**

**Chojuro vs Ringo **

**Neji vs Menma**

**Naruto vs Yugito**

**"**You got 1 month to prepare yourselves, good luck and see you then. Dismissed."

As everyone started to leave the room, Naruto called out Kushina after seeing the Yondaime vanishing in a yellow flash. She complied walking towards him.

"Hello Kushina-san."

"Ma ma, just Kushina -ttebane." She clapped her mouth noticing the slip and cursing herself. There was a small smile on the Uchiha's lips.

"Fine. I wanted to ask you if you could train me in _Kenjutsu_ for this month?"

Kushina was a bit taken aback by the offer never expecting such offer. She hummed a bit at the pros and cons. She could teach a prodigy at least in _Ninjutsu_ as that was the only thing he showed so far, though she heard the rumours about some technique he used with his sword as a medium and if that was true then he could probably be very adapt to swords and since at her prime she was stronger than the _Kiri no_ _Shinnobigatanas Nananin Shū _and he came strictly to her meant he knew more than just to swing his blade. Her son was probably going to be trained by Ero-Sennin so...

"I accept, though I can't see why would you spend an entire month learning how to properly wield a sword."

"Oh my dear but that's where you're wrong. There's someone else I was looking forward to learn from."

As he said that his eyes moved to a certain corner in the shadows and winked and he could almost feel the curiosity coming from the person in the shadows missing the slight blush in the red haired beauty. Nevertheless, he turned to Kushina who seemed to notice everything that happened though she could really feel the emotions ranging from curiosity, confusion, interest and... excitement? due to her sensory abilities.

_Damn, I guess that brat is going to teach this cutie punk._

"Meet me at 7am at... err... well, I guess we can use the _Forest of Death_. Is that alright for you,"

Kushina almost paled at being so close to spiders, snakes and... Ew. Oh well, she already agreed with his kin to train him and this was a good opportunity to get into shape even faster and she really had nothing to do since there was no missions because of the impending invasion.

Jiraya had already warn her husband about some of the _Otogakure's_ plans and its leader, Orochimaru.

Minato said something about temporary alliances but she knew how difficult It was going to be for the other villages to help _Konoha_. That was one of the reasons she was going to train Naruto. Maybe if she helped him and _Mizukage_ came to know about hers and Naruto's relationship, _Kirigakure_ would be more inclined or willingly to support them.

"Fine. Be ready, Naruto-kun."

He raised an eyebrow at the suffix and for the first time in his life, decided to tease as he spoke in a mock-hurt tone .

"Ara ara, you wound me for thinking so little of me, _Kushi-chan_."

She flushed at the pet name and decided to leave before she said something she would come to regret. She noticed the sly grin on Naruto's face before vanishing. _Jerk._

Naruto put on his impassive face and turning around narrowing his eyes towards a specific spot and spoke seemly to no one.

"So, do you accept training me?"

There was a minute of silent and he was about to just leave when the shadow in the corner decided to move. Naruto widened his eyes as an huge fireball was coming his way from _behind_ him.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

_Such speed, I didn't even see him move._

He immediately stomped the floor with his foot beneath him as a thick large wall of earth exploded from the ground and stopping the fireball.

_**Doton: Doryūheki**_

"Impressive."

A whisper behind him made his eyes widened in shock. It was impossible to get behind him without him knowing. And this guy just made it look like toys play. He had no time to move as the tanto that was positioned in front of him slitted his neck. A plume of smoke covered his body. The ANBU turned around not even slightly surprised about this turn of events. The masked man spoke, nonetheless.

"You're fast. If it was anyone else they might have been caught off guard. Your _**Kage Bunshin**_ was perfectly timed. You're good, very good but you are a still too slow and in a world where you just need one second to slit another's throat... Well, I accept training you but I don't want to hear any complaints or else I'll stop immediately, understood?"

Naruto let a grunt of acknowledge at the simple yet effective analyse about himself before a small smile came to his lips and answering.

"Fine. Uchiha Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me..."

_Meanwhile_

_**Konohagakure - Hokage's Office**_

Namikaze Minato was behind his desk with his chin over the interlaced fingers as he locked his cold blue eyes with his precious Sensei.

"So, Orochimaru will be disguising himself as the late Sandaime Kazekage and there's been a lot of movement close to _Tsuchi no Kuni?_ Are you sure about this, Jiraya-sensei?"

The spiked, white waist-length man answered in a equal serious tone "Yes Minato. There's an high possibility that they've made a temporary alliance between themselves."

_Yondaime's_ mind was racing miles per seconds looking for some plausible solution but there was only one that didn't involve _Konoha's_ destruction. He voices his thoughts.

"We need to speak with _Mizukage_ and _Raikage_. The latter will probably agree as we have some kind of rivalry and mutual respect. The wild card will be the _Mizukage_."

Jiraya hummed at the implications before speaking "I guess that's the best idea. I'll have to go now. Your son wants to beat that _Hyūga_ brat pretty badly, oh well... See you later."

As he watch his Sensei leaving, he couldn't help but think that the balance of power was about to shift even more for one side.

_Back in the Arena_

"... You can call me **_Shisui-sensei_** from now on." There was a grin behind his mask but his fellow Uchiha couldn't see.

"Hai Shisui-sensei. We'll meet at 6pm so I can take a small break between Kushina's and your training."

The _ANBU_ just shrugged but inwardly he was curious because he had a feeling that this boy would surprise him in the future. He put those thoughts to the side and spoke in the same monotone before vanishing without any trace.

"Very well, see you tomorrow."

Naruto watched in fascination as he left just like that. He made a fine choice. He was about to leave when someone called behind him. When he turned his eyes widened in shock even more when he saw the _Amegakure's Hitaiate_ strapped around her neck.

**"P-Pakura?"**

**##############**  
** Hope you enjoyed it :)**

** So, what are your thoughts on Kushina and Shisui training Naruto in aspects that he wasn't so developed like Kenjutsu and his Speed and Genjutsu.**

** Hanzo's daughter is death.**  
** Pakura joined Amegakure.**  
** Oh boy.**

** No, unfortunately the pairing is NOT NarutoxKushina but since Inalways loved her I had to make something with her.**

** Thank you for the support!**


	6. 05 - Changing Wind's Course

**Hello everyone.**

**Here we are for another chapter, enjoy!**

**The title of this chapter is related to the known-to-everyone event that will happen in this chapter. Everyone's mind will change after watching what they did and so will the future.**

**##############**

**MIKE202303: Thank you very much. Hope you continue to read my stories until its end. :)**

**SmexehBeast: Thank you bro!**

**EnviosSc: Sorry bro, ahah. **

**anarion87: Cheers my friend, hope you like this one as well.**

**lord 7th: Don't worry bro, he will be paired with someone older. Hope you like this chapter as well :)**

**Beastyd22: You'll find out if you were right about the Summon in this chapter. Have fun while reading! Thanks for the support.**

**GamerX568: That's very true. I made a slip by writing Sandaime instead of Yondaime Kazekage. About the Susano'o I guess you're right though I had my doubts because when Tobi had both of his eyes (against Konan) he didn't use it. Though It was probably because that implanted Sharingan wasn't evolved. Don't know. But thanks for correcting me. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**###############**

**ENJOY! And if you liked it or noticed something that isn't going as good as you were expecting, write some review.**

**Thanks for your** **support!**

* * *

**_Changing the Wind's Course_**

* * *

_(1 Month Later)_

**_Konohagakure no Sato_**

_At the Stadium_

* * *

People were still filing the Stadium.

You could see thousands of foreigners, many of whom had travelled from far away just to watch what would be the best event in the recent years. A _Chunnin Exams _where you would see _Shinobis _and _Kunoichis_ from Four of the Five _Great Nations _clashing against each other. The best of the best _Genins_.

_The next generation._

Daimyos from _Hi, Kaze, Kaminari, Mizu, Yuki, Tsume, Kiba, Shimo, Cha, Numa, Udon, Yu, Ko, Na, Tori, _and finally the newly reinstated _Nami __no Kuni _were also present each with their respective bodyguards.

Merchandisers from every corner of the world were ready to take notes of future prospects for missions and other things.

Civilians and Shinobis were already eyeing the 12 figures standing in the arena. Everyone of them had faces ranging from excitement to slight apprehension. Though, there was one of them that was smirking at a specific direction in the crowd.

He had his arms folded over his chest. He was one of the tallest in the group. A spiky, black waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right dyd. He was wearing a midnight-blue armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thight. A _Kirigakure's hitaiate_ strapped around his neck. He was also wearing his father's black gloves. Strapped to his back was Madara's legacy, an orange-brown Gunbai which had a long black chain running up it. And finally, his simple sword strapped on his waist.

This was Uchiha Terumī Naruto, son of Uchiha Madara and Terumī Nyila. And right now he was smirking at a specific group of people. There was a red-white fan design displayed proudly on each of these people's shirt.

_Uchiha Clan._

Though, there was everything but proud on their faces. They were right down furious since the moment they saw the person who just not defeated the Uchiha's heir since Itachi didn't want it, but was also wielding one of the relics of their clan. Uchiha Madara's Gunbai. No one took the time to notice their similarities but some would question it in their minds after his match.

* * *

After amusing himself, Naruto gaze now turned towards another corner of the stadium. Specifically, a woman.

She had green hair that was tied in a bun on top of her hair with a needle running through it and ome short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She was wearing an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders and bandages around her thighs and ankles. An _Amegakure's hitaiate _strapped around her neck.

_Hn, It seems you came to watch me after all... Pakura._

* * *

**Flashback**

"...P-Pakura?"

A smile crossed her lips at the emotions displayed on the young man's face before replying "It's nice to see you again, Naruto-kun. Though I didn't expect to be on these circumstances..."

Pakura supported now a huge smirk on her face as she continued "... with me being your superior as I'm a _Jounin_ and you a mere _Genin _runt. I'm disappointed."

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance "Please woman, you don't hold a candle against me."

There was an almost unnoticed twitch on her eyebrows but Naruto caught it and smirked as she started to speak "What was that, lady emo?"

"Hn."

Now there was a vein throbbing her forehead at the simple but effective way to annoy someone "If you don't star-"

"It's nice to see you again too, Pakura. So, none of your students won their matches are you leaving already or will you be staying to watch the finals,"

As if their little annoying contest didn't happen at all, her face contorted to a beautiful smile as she answers the young man "Hmm... I'm still not sure. I've got to contact Hanzo first though I'm sure he will want me to search for the one who has killed his daughter that was also participating in this exam."

"Hanzo's daughter, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes at the look on his eyes and already knew what was going on "So, It was you. Well, you can explain everything while we're eating. You're paying."

His face had a look that said 'Huh?' before he was dragged away to some random restaurant.

**Flashback End**

* * *

He wouldn't deny to himself that he indeed had spent a good time with her, at least his body could get a good rest from his intensive training schedule though the same could not be said about his mind as he was busy with the constant annoyance that was Pakura. _Troublesome woman._

He was brought out of his musings as a certain Nara on his side sneezed as the proctor started to speak to everyone present at the stadium.

"Welcome to the _Chunnin Exams! _We hope that everyone is ready for the upcoming matches as this will be an event to remember for the years to come. Now, without wasting anymore time...

... **Namikaze Menma vs Hyūga Neji"**

_(11 Matches Later)_

Naruto had his interest peaked.

He couldn't deny that there has been some interesting battles worth to watch. The Uchiha had already analysed all the strengths and weaknesses from all the hopeful-to-be-_Chunnins._

After Kankuro had his match forfeited giving the victory to youngest brother which had the crowd upset because they wanted to see the _Suna's _prodigy in action, the next battle proved to be a good clashing between two great strategists although in the end Nara Shikamaru came out victorious but you could see the reluctance on his face. What no one knew was that his Sensei had a long talk with him about the real meaning that this _exams _had for _Konoha's _future.

The next match was between two insects specialists in their own rights, though the hype that the crowd had for being able to watch a _Jinchūriki _was quickly shut down as Shino forfeited after 10 minutes of trying but failing on ordering his _Kikaichus_ to dry his opponent's chakra.

The people in the stadium, specially the foreigners had nearly drool at the following _Kiri's _clashdown. Both proving to be the right successors for the next generation of the _Kiri no Shinnobigatanas_, one with the _Hiramekarei _and the other with _Kiba. _Their _Suiton_ and _Raiton_ _ninjutsu_ were no joke either and after one last clash that had the stadium literally shaking, both were knocked out with a smile on their faces. Yagura, who was watching the match intently welcomed all the appraise given from his fellows _Kages _after the breath-taking battle and agreed with the promotion of both of his _Genins _with a rare smile on his face. _They have indeed grown up._

The _Yondaime's _only child had delivered quite a beating to the so-called Hyūga prodigy. After analysing his opponents _absolute defense **Kaiten**_ and escaped his best offensive technique _**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_ with his favourite jutsu **_Kage Bunshin_**, the young blonde haired boy had kinda surprised the stadium by unleashing Minato's original jutsu, the _**Rasengan**_, completely destroying Hyūga's defense mainly because of its rotation property that had nullified Neji's jutsu followed by the Hyūga dropping to the ground unconscious followed by a loud cheering from the local hosts as they were proud at the power shown by their _Genins_ and in their minds there was no doubt that they had found this year exam's winner.

_Though none of them would be so sure about that after the next fight that was about to start._

_\- Kage's Booth -_

They had archieve the top position in their own villages. The peak of the mountain. The many youngsters dream.

They all held the power to make their enemy tremble in fear. One could say just by saying their respective names they would instantly win against whoever tried something on them. Each of them had their own ideology and had their own agenda. But right now, everyone had the same thought running on their minds.

_This will be interesting._

Being the blunt person that everyone already knew, the _Raikage _started "Well, I've been waiting for this match for a while now. I'm sure It will be big but in the end my little _Genin _will come out on top. She has the power and the high endurance from being a _Jinchūriki. _Nothing personal _Mizukage-dono _but the _Kirigakure no Akuma _cannot stand against her."

The shortest man in the group replied without any hesitation, in a emotionless tone "Hmm, we will see in the end... we will see."

Even in that tone everyone noticed the confidence those words held, the _Raikage _scoffed but didn't comment further. It was Orochimaru who was disguised as the _Kazekage _that spoke next.

"_Hokage-dono, _if I'm not mistaken that's an Uchiha right there. And if I guess right, It probably caused a lot of fuss with that boy's clan. Shouldn't you ask for what is rightful yours in order to prevent any problems?"

"I don't really care about that. He was born outside of my village so I can't really do anything if he has done nothing wrong that involved _Konoha_ aside from the _Nami's _mission but they also had their own mission given by the _Mizukage-dono." _Minato replied.

Orochimaru nodded at his answer but inwardly he was sweating a bit._ I didn'__t expect there to be two more Kages. I have to delay Konoha's destruction for later on. Maybe if that Uchiha, the Kumo's Jinchūriki or the Taki's Jinchūriki proves to be strong enough and get Gaara to release his Bijū in the middle of the arena It would give me the needed distraction to get this bastard Namikaze alone. Yes, that might be the best course of action._

_\- Arena -_

Two figures were gazing over each other, searching for something that could give him/her the advantage. In the end, both of them smiled at each other. The proctor seeing this stepped forward and shouted

**"Uchiha Naruto vs Nii Yugito, Hajime!"**

They stood still for at least 10 seconds, Yugito proved to be the impatient one as she tensed her muscles before vanishing in a blur of speed, both contestants locked eyes before the Jinchūriki sent a punch with her right hand to his stomach but the Uchiha merely sidestepped. He still didn't needed the _Sharingan _at this speeds, though he was surprised at the flexibility of his opponent as she placed the same right hand on the ground and used it to impulse herself, spinning and sending a strong kick on the black-haired who blocked with both of his arms but he still was sent backwards from the sheer strength.

Naruto grunted as he actually felt that before forming a single hand-seal before puffing his chest.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_

Yugito and the Stadium were quite surprised at the mastery the _Genin_ showed as an huge fireball was speeding towards her. She made her own signs.

**"Katon: Aoi Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Loud cheers were heard from the crowd as the two huge fireballs, one blue and the other whitish fought for dominance. Not even 3 seconds later, Naruto was surprised as the blue flames engulfed his fireball and was still heading towards him. He clicked his teeth before slamming his foot on the ground as a massive and thick wall of earth ascended in front of him.

_Those blue flames are quite powerful indeed. **Doton: Doryūheki**_

Naruto was right as he still had to push some more chakra into the wall. He didn't have time to analyse the situation as his now active _Sharingan_ made his body react on his own as he ducked a powerful and quick swipe went through where he was standing.

**"Nekozume!"**

This was the open he needed as Yugito had extended his arm more than necessary and Naruto capitalized on that as his right hand shimmered a bit and wind seems to violently dance around the palm before he slammed it on her gut sending her into the hair.

_**Fūton: Uzu Sentou**_

Yugito had the air knocked out of her and she gritted her teeth from the pain. She didn't took her eyes off of her opponent and that's the reason why it widened in shock as he seemed to just disappear without any trace whatsoever before an huge amount of pain was felt on her back that sent her into the ground followed by an explosion from the force of the impact.

_**Doton: Domu**_

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground and everyone noticed the dark skin and immediately realized that he had hardened his skin for a far more powerful punch.

Yugito snarled at being humiliated like that. She called forth some of her Bijū's chakra as her nails elongated into durable claws before tensing her muscled and in a blur of movement sped towards Naruto who with his _Sharingan _observed every single movement as his body moved on instinct, dodging every single thrust from her opponent who was now getting impatient for not connecting any of her swipes.

She suddenly stopped before going through a sequence of hand-seals, before spitting a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames which lunged towards the Uchiha who had its interest peaked at the unfamiliar jutsu. Nevertheless, he started to dodge but soon realized that this nuisances were following him.

**"Nezumi Kedama"**

Getting tired of this childs play, a sealless clone materialized out of thin air on his side.

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

Both sped through hand-seals after jumping out of the way of those annoying rats, as the original Naruto's chest bulged before breathing an intensive and massive amount of fire which took shape of a brilliant Phoenix. Everyone had a shocked and fascinated faces at how detailed, beautiful and huge that that thing was.

_**Katon: Fenikkusu Neppa**_

The Bunshin had just finished his sequence, inhaling an huge amount of hair before releasing a massive whirlwind and the Crowd had to place their hands over their ears from the loud sound that the the winds or whatever it was, was emitting.

_**Fūton: Senpū o Sakebu**_

The results were astonishing.

The Phoenix impossibly just grew in size and the flames were whitish caused from the intense heat, but the screeching that the thing released made the field shake under its power before lunging towards the shocked woman who saw death right before her eyes.

_\- Kage Booth -_

_You've grown quite powerful, Naruto-kun. Maybe we should have that spar after the exam. _Were the thoughts of _Mizukage._

_He's beating Yugito-chan using just pure skill. _Raikage thought as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

_Wonderful! He has fully developed his Sharingan already. Maybe I should just take him instead of Sasuke-kun. No. Sasuke-kun's state of mind is currently unstable so It will be easier for me to get him. Kazekage _thought as he was literally drooling at the immense talent of the young Uchiha.

_This is bad. Now I'm sure that Danzo will do something like kidnap or kill the kid. But with the invasion coming It will be very hard to protect him and this could give Konoha even more problems. _Hokage's mind was racing miles per second as he tried to come up with something.

_\- Arena -_

The stadium was quiet as they watch the smoke caused from the explosion disappear and to everyone's shock and fear a dark red silhouette with one-tail could be seen in the middle of the crater.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this development as he felt the malevolent and significant increase of chakea in his opponent. He was forced to grab the hilt of his Gunbai and bring it forward as an huge and intense heated fireball with blue flames licking its core was already in front of him ready to burn him to crisp.

**"Byōen Hōka"**

The Gunbai flashed pure white as it seemed to absorb the intense flames as it completely disappeared 2 seconds later to the shock of everyone in the stadium and Yugito. She didn't notice him slightly moving the fan on her direction as an explosion of chakra came from it enveloping Yugito on her Chakra cloak, screaming in agony from the power it reflected into her.

_**Uchihagaeshi**_

Another moment of silence in the stadium after one more explosion in the corner. The Uchiha clan were furious at the technique invented by their ancestor being used by their traitor and foreigner. They were snapped out of their thoughts as the stadium shook from the sheer pressure of chakra and a...

**ROOOOOOOOAR**

Naruto's widened his eyes in shock as his _Sharingan _caught a blur of movement before his red eyes started to spin widly. An huge claw made of red chakra was just about to hit him...

**CRACK**

Naruto was sent backwards as a spider-web crack formed on the black ribcage that was surrounding his body completely. Everyone had his eyes widened at what they were seeing.

_Tsh, if It wasnt for my **Susano'o**__ I would be crippled. And she almost cracked it as well, damn. I need to finish this before she evolves further._

Naruto's _Mangekyo_ started to spinning widly as he sped through several hand-seals in just a second. Just as he clapped his hands an enormous wide spread wave of black flames materialized out of thin air, everyone had to hold their breaths from the intense heat, even the _Kages _were having problems as multiple rolls of sweat formed on their foreheads.

_**Enton: **__**Sabaki no Honō**_

Everyone heard the painfull screams, who wouldn't? Naruto clicked his teeth as the flames started to extinguish and the burned body of Yugito was now visible and everyone had to stop the gasp that almost came out of their mouths at the brutal damage of the technique.

Yugito was in pain. She never felt like this before in her life. Her rage was building up for being so weak, she can only guess what the _Raikage _was thinking right now.

**"Kitten, your body will not be able to stand my chakra with the current damage it possesses. I will have to use a good amount of my chakra and will need to concentrate on healing it. You should just give up. I'm sorry."**

The _Kumo's Genin _couldn't reply, how could she? She couldn't even use the best card she had in hands.

Pitiful. Disappointment. Weak.

**"Calm down, Kitten! You ar-"**

Rage. That's what she felt. Rage for this unknown boy who beat her soundly and mostly rage for herself for being unable to stand up against stronger opponents.

Corrosive chakra started to build up, even the ground beneath her started to levitate. Naruto saw and felt this as he had to fight against the pain that came from using the last jutsu but he had to do one more thing or else he would die. He noticed the trembling in his vision, he was going blind if he kept using his eyes for too long.

_I have to finish this._

An huge explosion shook the stadium and everyone widened their eyes in fear and shock as many civilians and Shinobis alike felt the insane bloodlust coming from a certain point, as the smoke disappeared time seem to stop for everyone as in front of them was a B_akeneko c_ompletely engulfed in blue and black flames, It also had heterochromatic eyes, the right being yellow and the left being green, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils.

_\- Kage Booth -_

"_ANBU!_ Make a barrier in this instant. I'll stop the Bijū with Kushina and Ryū" (Ryū = Dragon = Yamato) Minato was already taking one of his famous kunais one a calm voice stopped him.

"No. Naruto-kun has everything under his control"

Everyone gazed over Mizukage as if he had lost his mind. This was a Bijū they were talking about but then they remembered Naruto's new eyes and relaxed a bit. Raikage was fuming in anger as this would prove catastrophic for his village.

With a sigh, the _Hokage _spoke in a reluctant tone "Fine. Put the barrier immediately!"

With a choruses of 'Hai' they vanished. Though no one noticed the salivating _Kazekage_ as he made some discreet hand movements. _Ku ku ku, this is even better than what I was expecting!_

_\- Arena -_

Naruto saw a purple barrier being formed around him and couldn't help but smile as he thought about Yagura. The Uchiha readied himself gripping strapping the Gunbai to his back as the monster in front of him started to gather chakra in front of his mouth. Blue (Positive) and Black (Negative) chakra started to emerge and condensing and shaping itself into a sphere of highly concentrated chakra. No more than 3 seconds passed and Naruto tensed his muscles as the huge Cat ate the ball and her cheeks puffed as smoke left her mouth in the process. She released a massive beam of Chakra at tremendous speed.

**"Bijūdama!"**

Small chakra flames manifested in one hand on each Naruto's finger before slamming it to the ground and pushing more chakra than It is normally used for this type of jutsu. A red cylindrical barrier materialized around him as the beam of chakra was just about to hit him.

_**Uchiha Kaenjin**_

A massive explosion rocketed through the stadium, the barrier that was protecting the crowd almost broke from the sheer pressure of chakra involved on the explosion and everyone went silent for a minute as the smoke dissolved and they could see the red barrier disappearing with a panting Uchiha in the middle of it.

Everyone was shocked as he was practically unharmed except for the exhaustion.

_But It was not over yet._

Naruto gathered an huge amount of chakra directing it into his eyes before locking it straight at the heterochromatic ones before he murmured something and everything went quiet.

**_"Tenjō__: Yokusei Suru"_** (I never liked the fact that they didn't have specific tecnique to surpress or tame a Bijū and instead they just did by looking at it so... yeah. The translation is quite simple but I think It gives another gracious to it. Heavenly Eye: Surpress. The heavenly part is one of the meaning of Mangekyo.)

Naruto and everyone present watch in fascination as the blue flames and the cat itself started to recede and 30 seconds later a lone figure was unconscious on the ground with her clothes all battered, many burns from the previous flames and from the corrosive chakra as her skin seemed like it was peeling off.

The proctor who was still amazed by the battle that took place was about to declare Naruto the winner but an explosion in the _Kage's _booth followed by loud roars and hisses from every corner of the village as many unknown Shinobis and Snakes started to invade and destroy the walls that surrounded it.

Naruto's Mangekyo receded to the normal 3 _tomoe'd _and he had to tilt his head to the side as a kunai would've impaled him. He was sweating and was breathing heavily from the amount of chakra he used in one go. He was still inexperienced to a certain degree when using his evolved _Sharingan, _he had to talk with his mother when he gets back to the village to make use of his father's gift.

_IF I make this out alive._

He was interrupted out of his thoughts as 5 _Otogakure Shinobis _dropped in front of him eyeing him like a prey. Who would've thought...

"You're coming with us. Our master wants to meet you."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that before replying with a stoic "No."

"Then, consider yourself death!" The most-probably Captain sped through hand-seals, puffing his chest and breathing a large sized fireball towards Naruto who was gritting his teeth as he still could not move. He would've to rely on his Mangekyo again but that didn't bode well to his body as he was still recovering nor his eyes. Just as he was about to do something stupid, a voice stopped him that made him sigh in relief.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa!"**

An huge torrent of water was expelled from a boy's mouth destroying completely the fireball and still going towards the enemy, another voice, now-feminine, was heard and what she murmured made the _Oto-nins _tremble in fear and realization.

**"Raiton: Kangekiha!"**

An explosion of electricity merged with the current of water which impacted with the 5 unknown ninjas and instantly electrifying them as everyone screamed in pain as their chakra coils were being burned by the electrical jolts.

"You're late, Chojuro, Ringo."

The now identified Chojuro and Ringo looked at him before gazing at each other and finally locking their eyes with him again, they put their best arrogant smirks they could muster before folding their arms oved their chest and replied in unison.

"Hn."

Naruto sweatdropped at that finding the whole process quite similar to that of someone but he just couldn't put a finger on it. He was snapped out of his musings as he saw a mop of blond hair following a red-haired and instantly knew what was about to happen as he watched _Suna _fighting alongside _Oto._

_So, they pretend to unleash his Bijū. It will not be very difficult considering his state of mind. I need to get there quickly before It kills someone I care about. _

The black-haired orderes both of his teammates to help the _Mizu's Daimyo _as he had some businesses to take care. They nodded with reluctance and vanished from their spot towards their new target. On his way, Naruto saw Yugito's teammates grabbing her to take somewhere safe and Pakura destroying her enemies. A small part of him wanted to go and protected her but in that moment she locked eyes with him and he was surprised as they were quite far from each other, nevertheless he shook his head as she winked at him.

_Troublesome girl._

* * *

_(30 Minutes Later)_

**_5 Miles from Konohagakure _**

Naruto was moving at extreme speeds as his body and his chakra reserves were decent enough for another battle should it take place. As he was using his sensory abilities to pinpoint his target's chakra they suddenly skyrocketed and he instantly jumped out of the branch where he was standing as several compressed wind balls thrusted into the tree and immediately crushing it.

**"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku"**

Naruto gazed over the man that appeared in front of him, he immediately recognized him from the _Chunnin Exams _and if the hate he was emitting was any indicator, this old man wanted him death.

"Who are you and what you want?"

The old man looked at the young man's _Sharingan _and replied "My name is Danzo Shimura and for your second question, I want you death, no, you will die here and I'll get what is _Konoha's _rightful hers."

_Though those precious eyes will be for me but he doesn't need to know that. Since my plan for the Uchihas failed I have to take this chance and hopefully that bastard snake's offer is still up. _

(Danzo has no Sharingan as the Uchiha massacre didn't took place.)

"So, you want my _Sharingan." _It was not a question. He continued "_Konoha _has really fallen. To think you are coming after me when your little village is being invaded. I'm at loss of words."

If Danzo was angered at the statement he didn't show it, though Naruto noticed the slight anger in his tone when he spoke next "Your opinion is worthless. You'll die here and those eyes of yours will prove to be useful for the future of _Konoha."_

Naruto didn't answer that as his sensors picked Mei's chakra fighting multiple others signatures. He knew his Sensei could take care of herself and if he could guess who they were...

_So, he actually planned to gang up on me with whoever he asked for. He's just another nuisance in this world... Tou-chan._

Danzo took the silence as an invitation to start the fight. Without any further warnings he gathered chakra into his lungs before breathing an huge gust of wind towards the boy.

**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

The same could be said for Naruto as he saw his new opponent gathering chakra with his _Sharingan, _and with the same movement he filled his lungs with air and molding Chakra with it before a burning sensation was felt in his throat and immediately releasing a large fireball which using the incoming wind, it expanded and increased his speed tenfold.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_

Danzo knew he would lose if he prolonged the fight because of his affinity's weakness and his old age, so he decided to take it up a notch. He jumped to the side before clapping his palms, interlacing his fingers, and the next action made Naruto widened his eyes in shock as his blood started to pump even more than his previous battle.

**"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto watched in glee with his _Sharingan _as Danzo moved his arm backwards as its skin transformed into several branches before lunging them forwards as they moved at high speeds at him. The Uchiha couldn't believe his luck, fighting not one but two _Mokuton _users though not at Hashirama's level, It was still damn luck and amazing as his blood boiled at the prospect of dancing this nuisance. He sped through hand-seals as his cheeks bulged with black flames already threatening to leave his mouth before he finally let loose a tornado of pure black flames that completely destroyed the wood in front of him.

_**Enton: Honō no Tatsumaki**_

Danzo seeing his wood being literally disintegrated by the flames, he leaped to the side to avoid it but his eyes widened in shock at the famous and unique _Shunshin _as Naruto seemed to materialized behind him out of nowhere before making a arc movement with his sword as a powerful gale came out of it followed by a deep and wide cut on his back making him grit his teeth as actually blood gathered in his mouth though he contained it because he was shocked at the known technique as his mind raced through thousands of thoughts in mere seconds.

_**"Uzu no Ken: **__**Arekurū Kyōfū"**_

_That was just like Shunshin no Shisui and that sword tecnique... No doubt, that was Kushina's. How?"_

He couldn't dwell more on it as he saw his opponents cheeks bulge and breathing multiples of boulders of molten rock. He snarled in frustration as he had forgot about his other _Kekkei Genkai._

_**Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu**_

Danzo clapped his hands as from the ground many trees emerged, gathered and formed an huge and thick wall, he was obligated to push more chakra into it as he saw the wood being annihilated like it was nothing.

**"Mokuton: Mokujoheki"**

He didn't notice the smirk on Naruto's face who vanished without any trace before reappearing behind the old man who was still taking rather deep breaths, nonetheless he gripped the hilt of his sword slamming it into the ground and molded _Raiton_ chakra through it as a support as an electrical discharge flows through his body and the sword which using the ground as a medium instantly electrified Danzo who this time let out a gasp of pain.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Chidori!"_

_The sound of chirping birds made Naruto raise an eyebrow analysing every single detail about this jutsu with his Sharingan. He noticed the disgusted face of Kakashi and realization hit him upon seeing the drops of sweat on Sasuke' face._

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

_**Chidori Nagashi!**_

Naruto gazed over the emotionless old man with an impassive look before his eyes widened slightly as the body in front of him turned into wood.

_Oh? A **Moku Bunshin**_, huh?

A voice quite distant behind alerted him from the incoming danger.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

As the voice resounded in the air, an huge plume of smoke was visible to Naruto who narrowed his eyes at the large animal in front of him. A gigantic elephantine chimera. Dark-orange in colour with the exception of its trunk, legs and the markings around its eyes. Its feet are striped, It also has huge tusks, what looks like a beard, as well as long, sharp claws. It has bandages wrapped around its head and plated armour at the base of its trunk.

_Now, this is going to be a problem... for him, that is._

As he finished that thought, Naruto sped through a known sequence of hand-seals as Danzo narrowed his eyes not expecting that this young boy had a summoning of his own as well.

One second later nothing happened and Danzo was already thinking if this boy was actually stupid, but as he finished that thought, the ground split into pieces and a giant entity emerged slowly from the tround. Its tails flowed freely in the air and Danzo, and probably everyone in _Konoha_ for that matter, could see its rich brown fur. But that's not what shocked Danzo.

_Oh no..._

The most terrifying thing about this... _beast_, was that it had 3 heads and was actually leaking streams of fire from his mouth. Danzo knew about this supposedly animal. In ancient mythology, It was mentioned that this was the creature that was entrusted with the task of preventing the dead souls from leaving the underworld. It was said to be the greatest fire summon, even the mythics dragon and phoenix could be killed... but this dog was said to be immortal...

_...The Cerberus_

Even Danzo's summon started to tremble a bit as the massive monster open his mouth, breathing a good amount of fire, before speaking.

**"Oh? It has been a while since I've been outside the Underworld. Greetings, Young Naruto. I guess you need my help...?"**

Naruto, who was now on top of one of the Cerberus head, had his arms folded over his chest and his well-known smirk displayed on his face as he finally had the chance to fight alongside his partner.

"Well, if you don't mind being my partner for this little dance..."

**#####################**

**And done.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thank you for the support!**


	7. 06 - Into the Snow

**Hello everyone!**

**As I promised on 'The Banished Prodigy', here you got the next chapter of this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXX SOME REVIEWS XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**seanthefunnyone13**: This chapter is your answer :)

**Armyj88, sammykordy10**: Here you go! Sorry for not updating, well, I kinda tried to explain on my other story. Hope you have read it as well.

**Cdesousa5**: I appreciate ur words. Hope ure still there and keep reading it. Try my other stories. They are also at the beginning, hope u like it.

**TheHiddenLettuce:** Will think about it :)

**Beastyd22:** Ahah, well done bro. Well, I've given you a little taste of what he can do on this chapter.

** fallout4:** I still do not know about the Pairings, but Pakura is winning (in my mind). She is rarely used.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, I hope u enjoy this chapter. Like the Banished Prodigy, this chapter will be a base to get the things to roll. Though, there's some action towards the end.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_(Last Time...)_

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

As the voice resounded in the air, an huge plume of smoke was visible to Naruto who narrowed his eyes at the large animal in front of him. A gigantic elephantine chimera. Dark-orange in colour with the exception of its trunk, legs and the markings around its eyes. Its feet are striped, It also has huge tusks, what looks like a beard, as well as long, sharp claws. It has bandages wrapped around its head and plated armour at the base of its trunk.

_Now, this is going to be a problem... for him, that is._

As he finished that thought, Naruto sped through a known sequence of hand-seals as Danzo narrowed his eyes not expecting that this young boy had a summoning of his own as well.

One second later nothing happened and Danzo was already thinking if this boy was actually stupid, but as he finished that thought, the ground split into pieces and a giant entity emerged slowly from the tround. Its tails flowed freely in the air and Danzo, and probably everyone in _Konoha_ for that matter, could see its rich brown fur. But that's not what shocked Danzo.

_Oh no..._

The most terrifying thing about this... _beast_, was that it had 3 heads and was actually leaking streams of fire from his mouth. Danzo knew about this supposedly animal. In ancient mythology, It was mentioned that this was the creature that was entrusted with the task of preventing the dead souls from leaving the underworld. It was said to be the greatest fire summon, even the mythics dragon and phoenix could be killed... but this dog was said to be immortal...

_...The Cerberus_

Even Danzo's summon started to tremble a bit as the massive monster open his mouth, breathing a good amount of fire, before speaking.

**"Oh? It has been a while since I've been outside the Underworld. Greetings, Young Naruto. I guess you need my help...?"**

Naruto, who was now on top of one of the Cerberus head, had his arms folded over his chest and his well-known smirk displayed on his face as he finally had the chance to fight alongside his partner.

"Well, if you don't mind being my partner for this little dance..."

* * *

_(Now...)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Into the Snow.**

* * *

Shimura Danzo was a man who rarely displayed any emotions whatsoever, but, right now, he was trembling in shock and absolute fear. His mind was demanding him to run but his body wasn't answering. He just stood there mouth open agape at the enormous beast in front of him.

Some flames that were licking the Cerberus mouth dropped on the grass beneath him where it immediately turned to ash. Naruto saw both reactions of Danzo and his pet and couldn't help but remark.

"You dug your own grave, old man..." _Now, e__nough talking..._

The young Uchiha went through several hand-seals as the three-headed dog who took the hint began to gather a monstrous amount of chakra on his belly. Naruto blew up a massive burst of wind as it shaped itself into a demon-head, roaring to the skies, towards Danzo and his Summoning.

_**Fūton: Kamikemono**_

Cerberus who's been gathering large amounts of chakra on his belly, opened his three-headed mouths as on the first one, a compressed ball of lighting was being gathered, on the second head smoke started to come out of his mouth as the atmosphere increased several degrees, flames dripping out of his mouth ready to be unleashed and on the last head, everyone could see the water being gathered and taking shape into a furiously rotating tornado from its opened mouth.

Not even a second later after Naruto sent the bust of wind had the mythical beast released his most fearsome technique.

_**"Toraikonbo: Jigoku no Hakai"**_

_... and all hell broke loose._

**"BOOOOOOM"**

A mushroom shaped blackish smoke was their only proof that their combination had at least hit the right spot. There was some cracked and burned wood that came out of the smoke which Naruto immediately knew that was some defensive tecnique that Danzo had tried to use as last resort, but as seconds passed and a random breeze blew away the smoke originated from the jutsu that had made even Konoha itself shake a bit, a 50 meters hole was now visible and right on the centre stood many burnt limbs of what was once Shimura Danzo.

**"It's been a while since I used such tecnique, brings back some good old memories..."**

Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop at the dismissing tone, though, he still added his cent to his trusted Summoning's statement.

"Hn, that's a nice view."

The black-haired still-Genin narrowed his eyes at a specific location as his sensor abilities picked up the malevolent chakra dispersing which told him that the battle against the Ichibi had been successful and on Konoha's favour.

_If I'm not mistaken, I saw the Toad boss while I was still dancing with the crippled old man, so that means Kushina's brat signed the Gama contract. Interesting._

He was broken out of his thoughts as a familiar chakra signature was heading towards him... fast, he locked eyes with the underground beast.

"Thank you for the cooperation, I'll let you out some other time."

The tri-headed dog grunted in acknowledgement and just as he arrived, the ground shook a bit as flames emerged from the scorched ground beneath him covering his whole body before It consumed the entity. The pressure on the atmosphere from the presence of aqq mythical animal suddenly vanished and the only thing that stood in the clearing was Naruto and the gigantic crater in front of him.

Not even a second later, an auburn and blue blur crashed on his body as Naruto felt his head being crushed between two soft and large pillows.

"Ara ara, I was so worried for my lil' Naru-kun~~"

Naruto who was trying to breath had only one thought before he let his body get his well deserved rest.

_Troublesome womans..._

* * *

_(Few days later)_

_Konohagakure no Sato_ survived the invasion. There weren't many casualties, both civilians and _Daimyos_ were well secured and protected thanks to the many foreign nations that decided to help.

Orochimaru, the culprit behind the invasion, had successfully escaped on the verge of death. The power of 3 Kages was just too much and the fact that he wasn't able to resurrect both _Shodaime _and _Nidaime Hokages_ at full-power just made it even harder. Well, certainly there will be other options for him to exploit in the future that for sure will grant his wish of destroying _Konoha_ once and for all.

At the end, even though the Chūnin Exams was a failure, every single higher-up had their decision made up and after everyone reorganised and talked a bit about the battles that the whole world watched, followed by their contribution in the invasion, they finally rewarded and promoted their respective Shinobis who they thought deserved it. Everything seemed to be well as you could see some people from different villages talking to each other, a smile plastered on their faces, but...

... the Kages knew better.

_The tensions between each village were __**increasing**__._

Each Kage saw the prowess of the next generation and being the ones who could tell just by a mere glimpse the strengths and weaknesses, they instantly knew who _really _won the tournament.

* * *

_**Will of Fire Hotel**_

_**Room #31**_

"Kirigakure has been producing some fine Shinobis, but that Uchiha really takes the cake..."

Ēi, Yondaime Raikage, pondered a bit at the words that came out of the mouth of one of his bodyguards, Darui.

"Yes, and you didn't need to be a sensor to tell the massive pool of chakra flowing through his body and to be able to control it with such ease, It's phenomenal..."

The voice of C, the other bodyguard, made itself known as he voiced his opinion, the concerned tone didn't go unnoticed by both mans in the room. The Raikage finally opened his mouth to speak, in a commanding tone...

"Darui, C..."

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

"Kirigakure... It seems the rumours were indeed true. They've really come a long way since the Sandaime Mizukage died. That brat Yagura has been doing a remarkable job. Minato-kun, we can't avoid what's to come..."

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, held a serious face on his face as he gazed at his Sensei and father in all but blood with an equal expression as he continues.

"... Even if the Chūnin Exams served a certain purpose, in the past, like to rate how the next generation are in terms of power compared to other Nations, we can't be that naive to think that the difference of power that the Uchiha kid displayed during the exams will be irrelevant to the clan heads... specially the Uchihas, It was like a second coming Madara. Maybe we can use the fact that Suna betrayed us and somehow benefit from it, we can make them... _cannon fodder_... I'm afraid tha-"

"Jiraya-sensei..."

* * *

_**New Leaf Hotel**_

_**Room #24**_

"Did you noticed how the other Kages seemed to be on edge about something, Mizukage-sama?"

Yagura who had been staring at some civilians repairing some damage done from the invasion, looked over his shoulders to see his two bodyguards standing there, one with an impassive face and the other with a sharky grin, the former being the one who asked the question, his partner not one to pass up the opportunity to humiliate his friend was next.

"Are you worried about something, Zabuza-chan~?"

The giant blue man, Hoshigaki Kisame, asked, though, you could tell he did indeed noticed the tension that was present during the meeting between the Kages to decide which Genin deserved the promotion, his tone held a vast amount of excitement. Yagura saw this, he pondered a bit and with an emotionless face & tone, he commanded to both of them.

"Zabuza, Kisame..."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Kages, every single one of them spoke in unison the next few words, to their respective bodyguards/sensei...

_**"...Prepare for War."**_

* * *

_Time Skip..._

* * *

**Kirigakure no Sato**

It has been a month since the Chūnin Exams and the followed invasion. Kirigakure has been striving even more rapidly for the past month as many small countries requested them or more specifically, Naruto's team for missions.

Yagura and many adults were happy that their village was able to successful surpass and make everyone forget about the horrendous past events that occurred in Kiri.

Because of their new popularity and the many rising stars, a chance for an interesting alliance with a small but healthy country, mainly because of their famous technology that surpassed every single Great Nation, was heading their way instead of another village.

_**Mizukage's Office**_

In front of Mizukage's desk stood the former Team Nine, Ringo, Chojuro and Naruto alongside Mei.

Every single member of the team got promoted to the _Chūnin_ rank and effectively disbanding the team, though that didn't mean that they lost contact with one another. Nope. Their former sensei, Mei Terumī, would beat them up to a pulp if they just disappeared without notice.

Standing a little more far away was the man who requested the mission.

_An escort mission._

The man had short grey hair with a beard and moustache along with small black eyes. For the most part, he wore small glasses, and a baby blue long-sleeve shirt with a navy blue blazer on top. This man was Sandayū Asama. After some introductions, the man coughed a bit and finally spoke.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Sandayū Asama, I'm the personal assistant of Koyuki Kazahana, you may know her as Yukie Fujikaze. At the beginning I was going to head towards Konoha but then I heard a few rumours about the Chūnin Exams held recently and a friend of mine requested strongly you three as you put up quite the performance there."

There was only silence for a few seconds and the first to speak was surprisingly Naruto, his impassive face and his imposing figure making the older man flinch a bit.

"You're requesting three _Chūnins_ and a _Jounin_ for a simple escorting? What's the catch?"

There was surprise flickering in those small black eyes but the man answered nonetheless.

"You're quite astute. Yes, there's a catch. A man named Doto Kazahana, uncle to Koyoki... **(You know the story. And yes, I know that in the cannon they didn't know at the beginning but I'm revealing everything from the start as I don't think the opinion that the general population has from Kiri is that they aren't as lenient as compared to Konoha.)**

... and that's the whole story."

Silence filled the room, again. Naruto was lost in thought about other things such as a new technique he wanted to create. He lost himself in the middle of the explanation as he already knew they were going to partake in the mission, though, he raised an eyebrow at this so-called 'chakra armours' that the _Yuki no Kuni_ fabricated. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the Mizukage spoke for the first time since the man started his story.

"Alright, Chūnins Ringo, Naruto, Chojuro and Jounin Mei, you are to help Sandayū-san to reestablish the Snow Country and do whatever is necessary to bring down the tyrant Doto."

A choruses of 'Hai' was his answer before each one of them disappeared in their own _Shunshins_.

* * *

_**Tsuchikage's Office**_

"You three are to help Doto Kazahana. His spy network said there were rumours about his niece going to request help from some ninja village. Follow his orders as soon as you get there, if we're successful we will be working towards a new alliance so I don't need to tell how important is this mission for our country, right?"

There was no response, just three nods. Ōnoki didn't show any outwards reaction as he was already expecting this. He noticed the excitement rolling off of Deidara miles away, the bored look of Roshi and nervousness of their last team member Yaki Takeshi, who was the support of this team, being a medical and a overall good sensor.

"Good, now off you go. Nadare Rōga will be waiting for you at the borders of _Yuki no Kuni._ Dismissed."

This time there was a choruses of 'Hai, Tsuchikage-sama' before the three of them went to their homes to get their packs ready for a long-term mission.

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

Namikaze Minato was worried.

Ever since the _Chūnin Exams, _Konoha's being request for less and less missions. This didn't bode well for his village as even if they had a good balance and amount of health in their vaults, in the long-term things could become difficult and if their population starts to notice it, there could be many problems. The Daimyo could help during this times but even he was stunned at the decrease.

One thing that worried him as well was the elder Shimura Danzo. The man just disappeared of the map but a week later, a pair of Chūnins had barged in the office pale and on the verge of puking. Minato had a surprised look as both Shinobis told him they had found a body and confirmed that It was without doubt, Danzo.

The Hokage gritted his teeth in frustration at the bad timing. Even though he didn't like the old war-hawk, the man had the most experience on many fields, on pair with his advisor, Sarutobi Hiruzen. And his ROOT would be invaluable in this time of needs.

He had to get some alliances, Suna was a probability. He had received a scroll from the Jounin Baki who was temporarily the Kazekage as was written in the scroll and that they were training the soon-to-be Godaime. He said that they were tricked by Orochimaru and other things that he really didn't care and that they wanted to reestablish the alliance with some deals that benefited even more Konoha. When he spoke to the council about it, the civilian side had greedily accepted much to the Shinobi's side annoyance, though, after checking the pros and cons, they accepted it as well.

Everyone knew the dark times ahead of them, they could feel it and after reflecting about a special topic, the Yondaime finally announced many rules about the academy. Such as the starting of the academy will be at 5 years-old, instead of 8 and the promotion to Genin will be at 12 years-old instead of 15. Many adults were worried about their children as the majority knew what this meant, though, inwardly they refuse to admit.

Minato knew he had to do something else. It was not enough. Konoha needed a boost in power. He had to put the village first and with an order that would bring many consequences in the future, he commanded to the 4 people in front of him.

"Jiraya-sensei, Jounin Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Kushina and Chūnin Namikaze Menma, you are to meet Shibuki, the current leader of Takigakure. Give him this scroll and wait for his response. If he accepts, very well. But, if he refuses... you are to infiltrate the village and kidnap Fū and bring her back to Konoha safely."

Kushina had her eyes widened in shock. Flashbacks from when she was younger and kidnapped by Kumo Shinobis infiltrating her mind as her face turned into a scowl which Minato noticed and immediately spoke,

"Kushi-chan, we are on verge of war, our financials took a big blow. Many foreigners had their eyes on Uchiha Sasuke and our son, but the attitude that Sasuke-kun displayed in the second round is now public knowledge and many were disappointed as he is the heir of the famous Uchiha clan. On the opposite Uchiha Naruto showed respect, power and intelligence during the whole tournament, winning it in the end. We can't be naive and wait for another invasion, Orochimaru is still out there doing god knows what and plotting against us... Please, understand."

Kushina didn't reply, her emotionless face didn't give off anything, and with just a simple nod that made her husband sigh, she continued to listening to the instructions.

_Tsh... so much for friendship and pacifism, uh Mito-baachan._

Kakashi and Jiraya understood the situation and the orders, they knew that It was wrong but they also had to do it for their village. If they could reduce the deaths of their Shinobis, they would do whatever it took. Though, the Sannin was lost in thought during a few seconds.

_Again war... No matter what, I can't find the right answer. Is it really impossible to achieve peace in the world?_

Menma was in a turmoil. He knew his mother was the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, his mind thought on how the other Kages could do the same and order the kidnapping of his mother. He steeled his resolve, he was going to protect this village no matter what, and they would bring back the Jinchūriki from Taki.

What they didn't know was that this was going to be considered the first act of war.

_One that would bring consequences._

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

It's been a week since Naruto and his former team departed from Kirigakure. At the moment they were resting inside a wooden house for tourists that took that specifical route in those snowy mountains and tall glaciers.

They were taking their time as they had two civilians, Sandayū and Koyuki, in their mist, so they didn't want to rush towards the gathering point where they would meet with some samurais that were still loyal to the last and now deceased Daimyo Sōsetsu Kazahana, father to Koyuki.

Naruto who was meditating at the roof under the snow, twitched his fingers and slowly opened his eyes as a figure he hasn't seen for some time now, emerged from the ground.

"Zetsu."

The venus flytrap-like greeted his long-time friend and master since the death of Uchiha Madara.

**"Greetings master Naruto**. Woah, you look strong and so grownup already!"

Naruto didn't answered the extroverted White-Zetsu's comment, already knowing and used to his antics. Though, he was curious as he gave specific orders to the being in front of him many years ago and if he was here...

"What happened?"

It was Black-Zetsu who, without missing a beat, answered **"Konoha will be heading towards Takigakure to retrieve Chōmei and its Jinchūriki, the group of Shinobis going on this mission have a scroll written specifically by Namikaze Minato to request them the girl to be brought back to Konoha and in exchange, they will accept the alliance that Shibuki, the current leader, has proposed some time ago."**

Naruto didn't like the feeling he was getting as Black-Zetsu recounted what he heard from his many White-Zetsus that were spread all across the Elemental Nations. The order that he gave to him was to keep tabs on the Jinchūrikis or Bijūs, in case they were free, so he knew if anyone was abusing the beasts powers. Even though his father thought of them as pets, he himself had another view. He respected them and wanted to understand the chakra beings. He knew the power they held and if someone had some twist idealism, was greedy and wanted to conquer the world, they would want and need them. So, he made his own mission to not let that happen.

"And if he refuses?"

The next words that the Uchiha heard made his blood boil.

**"They will kidnap her."**

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

Another week has passed. Naruto was immensely quiet, Mei and the rest of their team saw this. They were already used to his quietness but every now and then their favourite black-haired teammate would give some smartass comment. But there was nothing.

Naruto was in a turmoil. He couldn't do anything about Nanabi. He was still on this mission that would take a good portion of time. He had no illusions that this, kidnapping or not, was going to be a major event. The other nations would be seeing this as a threat, no doubt about that. Specially, the Raikage would see this as an offense and indirect attack. With his brash attitude and small brains, he could probably do something that would spark the Fourth Ninja World War.

The Uchiha released a sigh. He wasn't going to do anything, not that he could. He would apologise to _Sanbi_ later on. He often spoke with him in Yagura's mindscape, with the use of his Sharingan. It was nice to have a chat with a being that possessed such vast amount of knowledge. He would've to make some plans regarding what would happen and in case It involved his village, he would destroy whoever comes close to it.

Another matter was Pakura. He spent sometime with her before both had to come back to their respective village. If she was right, then Hanzo was going to come after him due to killing his daughter. He couldn't care less, his blood pumped in excitement at the prospect of dancing with who many saw as the strongest Shinobi at the moment. He let out a involuntarily maniacal grin, though It was instantly replaced by his impassive one. Going back to Pakura, he didn't know what to do as well. He liked the girl a bit too much. She was strong, he could give him the excitement of a real battle, It made him instantly respect her as a Kunoichi.

He wouldn't admit but he was actually mad that she didn't enrol herself in the Kirigakure's Shinobi Ranks. There weren't many girls that interested him. Mei, Pakura and finally Kushina who he spent a quality time with, during one of the training sessions but that's a thought for another time, were the few ones he could tolerate.

But Pakura had something that put her ahead of the others...

He shook his, getting rid of those thoughts, noticing they were really close to a town near Yukigakure no Sato, where Doto was last seen.

His body suddenly stiffened, his eyes shifted to his _Sharingan_ in an instant and he immediately realized why his senses skyrocketed.

**"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!"**

A large black ether-like dragon was heading towards them from the sky, his mind raced miles per second at he didn't sense them when they were apparently so close...

_Was I that distracted...?_

_**"Enton..." **_His hands blurred through many hand-seals, his chest puffed after inhaling a good amount of air... _**"Enko Bakusatsu!" **_

Naruto spewed a huge amount of black flames from his mouth, taking shape of a black tiger, it roars to the skies as It is about to clash with the dragon, It sank its sharp teeths on the dragon's head when It suddenly lit up and an explosion of black flames washed and melted all the black ice, immediately rising the temperature around the area.

_**Few meters away**_

Three figures were watching everything. They kinda expected to take them out easily as It seems they didn't have any good sensor otherwise they would've sensed them by how close they were. They suddenly paled as they watched black flames being released by some brat.

"T-that's..."

The other two companions were concerned about their teammate, It looked like he has seen a ghost.

"What's up, Nadare?"

The now named Nadare didn't comment, as he saw the figure that stopped his technique suddenly locking eyes with him.

_Shit! He's a sensor!_

He immediately turned to his teammates, in a urgent voice "Fubuki, Mizore, we need to move NOW! Send the signal to the sky or we are death!"

Not a second later after his pink-haired teammate threw an explosive kunai to the sky, the ground started to shake and he immediately knew who the culprit was. Though, he still had his pride and would fight until the end.

_**Back with the others**_

Everyone was high-alert the moment Naruto sent forth a stream of flames, everyone was surprise at the colour of it but didn't asked as they tensed at the prospect of fighting. The majority of them had trained to this point, they would defeat Doto and free _Yuki no Kuni._

Mei, Ringo and Chojuro turned to Naruto who had his eyes closed in concentration, the former started to speak as she was the leader and needed something concrete to formulate a plan.

"Where are they and how many?"

She didn't have to wait more than two seconds as the Uchiha opened his blood-red eyes, _3-tomoes, _spinning widly, replying

"5 O'clock, 80 meters."

Mei raised an eyebrow at the distance as she watched in curiosity Naruto going through some hand-seals, the huge spike on chakra made her almost even take a step back unconsciously, almost...

"They bypassed your sensories? My my, that's new..."

Naruto let out a grunt, before slamming his hands on the snowy ground.

"Hn, It was just a fluke." _**Yōton: Dai Funka**_

He had to put a whole lot more chakra on that as the temperature on this country was the opposite of what he was intending to use. Though, that still didn't mean _Yuki no Kuni _didn't have an actual ground beneath all of this snow.

_**With Nadare**_

"MOVE!"

He immediately gave the orders as soon as the ground started to tremble, the area was filled with silence for about two seconds, before an eruption of lava came out of the ground where they were standing. The ice immediately melted under the powerful lava infused with chakra. Everyone had their eyes widened as instead of a mountain It looked like an actual volcano spewing flames every now and then at random locations.

_He changed the landscape with one jutsu? What the actual hell?_

Even though with all the lava around, the cold snowy temperature would stop it in a few minutes, still, It was a sight to see.

And that surprise was going to cost them hard as they failed to notice 3 figures behind them, twin-swords crackling with lightning, an heavy bandaged sword coated in chakra and two simple kunais directing towards the open spots that their chakra-armour didn't cover...

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto who was now alone, still with his hands deep on the ground sustaining the jutsu to give his team the time they needed to surprise them, though, he was sustaining it especially Mei, as a field with tons of lava would give her quite the advantage.

The Samurais and the princess had already backed away as this was Shinobi matters that they shouldn't interfere. They would be a nuisance, in Naruto's opinion.

His senses skyrocketed and his body moved in auto-pilot to the side, as something dropped where he was standing. With his Sharingan activated he was able to see the object with some good amount of chakra in it. His eyes widened as he saw what It was and recognized, he immediately jumped backwards...

_Shit!_

**"KATSU!"**

***BOOOOM***

**With Mei and the others**

As Mei, Ringo and Chojuro were about to strike, 2 figures moved in and clashed their own weapons with them, deflecting the two kunais sent by the former in process...

**CLANG**

Nadare and his two companions had their eyes widened as they saw who just saved them.

A _Kanji_ for _Iwa_ embedded on their forehead.

The former _Kirigakure _team showed why they were considered the specialists in swordsman and immediately overpowered the newcomers sending them backwards, Mei who had thrown two kunais analyzed the situasion.

_Iwagakure..._

This was bad. She knew it. If Iwagakure is supporting Dot-

***BOOOOM***

Mei widened her eyes in shock at the explosion far away, It was the location that made her react the way she did...

_Naruto!_

She couldn't dwell more on it as both her students back flipped to her side gazing at the newcomers.

"Iwagakure, what are you doing here?"

Roshi, acting as the leader, ignored the question as he shifted his attention to the Yukigakure shinobis.

"You should go complete your mission. Doto is waiting for you. I'll handle this. Take Takeshi, he's a sensor and a good medic, he'll take you to her."

Nadare grunted as he didn't like to be ordered around unless It was his boss, but he didn't complain as he knew the three people in front of him could become a problem. Though, with their experience being a little superior, It was a fifty-fifty situation.

Sending a nod to his companions, they vanished from the area with Takeshi following behind towards their mission.

_Now... where are you, princess?_

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto spit a gob of blood, his right arm got caught in the explosion but was nothing too bad, he was already placing some bandages around it to stop the small bleeding.

He was careless, his mind wasn't on the field today. It was the second time that they bypassed his senses which is unheard off,

He heard a loud laugh followed by an equal loud voice "AHAHA, Art is an explosion! That was too easy, hun."

Naruto ignored the man that was still running about his awesomeness as his mind was racing and analysing in detail the clay then, the explosion.

_Bakuton Kekkei Genkai... Deidara from Iwagakure?_

His blood started to pump, he detected two other newcomers where Mei and the rest was, he had to be fast here to help them as he could detect the gigantic amount of chakra coming from one of them. He placed his hand over the handle of his sword, gripping it tightly, traces of flames started to materialize around the sword...

Deidara was still laughing, but he wasn't a Jounin for nothing and he immediately detected a spike of chakra. His face contorted to a serious one as a black and orange blur almost decapitated him. Though, the dragon clay which he was flying on was caught and as soon as the sword touched the the clay, It got on fire. Whitish flames immediately melted the clay.

_**Ryūjin: Tenrō Kaken**_

Deidara was astonished at such technique and grace his opponent used the sword. He could almost call it an art itself, almost...

Both landed on the snowy ground, Deidara held a smirk on his lips as both of his hands were inside his two special clay-pouches. He laughed at his enemy who was analysing him, blue met red, the latter murmured something inaudible as the former taunted.

"What did you say? Well, whatever, that was a nice jutsu there with your little sword, but It's over, hun!"

_**Ningyō Kibaku Nendo**_

Deidara releases a glob of explosive clay from both his hands, not noticing the air shifting, a cord of clay attached to it from his hands as the clay rises and molds itself into a human-like figure. Deidara smirks at his art before sending a mental command and both creatures leaped towards Naruto at immense speed.

Naruto was surprised at their speed but with his Sharingan, he was easily able to dodge them and slice them with his sword, though, the clay-creature would just reform, seeing he was close enough and without any hand-seals, his chest puffed as steam started to come out of his mouth before spewing out some fire in the form of spider-webs, and thanks to the close distance, It immediately caught them in it as the fire started to melt the clay second by second.

_**Katon: Benijigumo**_

He could actually form a large spider made of fire that would attack the enemy and catch him with its flammable webs, though, he didn't need it as it requires a chunk of his chakra even though he had more than enough.

He didn't notice the smirk that came over Deidara's features, the close distance between his enemy and his clay was perfect. He made the Ram hand-seal...

"It's over... **KATSU!"**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as with his Sharingan he was able to detect the massive buildup on chakra inside of both creatures. His body didn't react in time because of the shock, as well as being caught off guard for a third time, a massive explosion rocketed the area.

***BOOOOOM***

**_With Mei, Ringo, Chojuro and Roshi_**

The battle has been going on for a few minutes now, Roshi had a vast amount of experience but he couldn't get a hit in.

Their teamwork was impeccable as they covered each others blind spots.

There was only one thing left to do as he heard a loud explosion far away...

_So Deidara is done already. Good._

Mei, Ringo and Chojuro had to halt as a massive spike of chakra was felt by them, a familiar feeling washed over them and fear as to what that meant.

_It can't be...!_

**"ROOOOAAAR"**

The loud and demonic roar just confirmed their thoughts as their enemy's body was now enveloped in a thick dark-red layer of chakra, three-tails sprouting out of his back. The pressure around them became unbearable.

This didn't bode well for them, Ringo and Chojuro were slightly winded after fighting with someone that could envelop himself in an armour made of lava.

They needed something to tame this beast or else they were going to die...

_Naruto!_

She was broken out of her thoughts as another spike of chakra alerted her and immediately paled, a compressed purplish-black ball materialized in front of the creature's mouth, second by second It grew in size. Everyone was baffled at the amount of chakra they could feel rolling off of that technique...

Roshi, who was now in the miniature form of his Bijū, tilted his head forth and launched the large ball towards them, the icy ground beneath it vaporized immediately after being touched.

_Mei, Ringo and Chojuro braced themselves for the impact..._

**"Disappear... BIJŪDAMA!"**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Review to let me know what do you think so far. It will make me known that you're actually interested in the story.**

**Seeya on the next time, and peace!**


	8. 07 - Beast vs Monster

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**Hope you well and safe in your houses, enjoying some time with your family.**

**############## REVIEWS ZONE ################**

**seanthefunnyone13:** Thank your for your words. Yeah, I wanted to write something whereas the Kage HAS to make some hard decision that could very well lose him, perhaps, a relationship? Lose his followers? Start a war? Be the destruction of Konoha? Who knows. Hope u enjoy this one :)

**Beastyd22:** Here we go, my boy. Hope u enjoy this one as well ahah. Thanks for the support.

**Naruto009523****:** Yup, I'm kinda fixed on Pakura since she's even rarer than Samui, though, doesn't mean he can't have a side relationship, say, for one night? Though, I'll still consider it. Thanks for reading!

**BlackDragonShinigami:** That's right, mah boy, hahaha. Hope u enjoy this one!

**anarion87:** Thank you for supporting my stories. Hope u enjoy and keep reading them!

**Dzerx:** Fū will have her role in this story. I came to like her as well :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, that's it for reviews. Thank you very much for supporting my stories, ur reviews are always welcomed even if It's a reasonable criticize.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_In the Previous Chapter..._

_Minato knew he had to do something else. It was not enough. Konoha needed a boost in power. He had to put the village first and with an order that would bring many consequences in the future, he commanded to the 4 people in front of him._

_"Jiraya-sensei, Jounin Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Kushina and Chūnin Namikaze Menma, you are to meet Shibuki, the current leader of Takigakure. Give him this scroll and wait for his response. If he accepts, very well. But, if he refuses... **you are to infiltrate the village and kidnap Fū and bring her back to Konoha safely."**_

* * *

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

_She was broken out of her thoughts as another spike of chakra alerted her and immediately paled, a compressed purplish-black ball materialized in front of the creature's mouth, second by second It grew in size. Everyone was baffled at the amount of chakra they could feel rolling off of that technique..._

_Roshi, who was now in the miniature form of his Bijū, tilted his head forth and launched the large ball towards them, the icy ground beneath it vaporized immediately after being touched._

_Mei, Ringo and Chojuro braced themselves for the impact..._

_**"Disappear... BIJŪDAMA!"**_

* * *

**Uchiha Naruto: The Firestorm**

**Chapter 7: Beast vs Monster**

* * *

**Takigakure no Sato**

Uzumaki Kushina was a very emotional woman. Everyone that got to know her could confirm this statment without any hesitation whatsoever.

As any other person, she lived by her own motto: _Family always comes first._

She had tried to drive this same motto into his son's mind but the fact that she spent the majority of Menma's life in retirement, her words were in vain and so, he started to look up to his father as he was the Hokage and a powerful man, feared by many, as soon as he joined the academy and heard about the accomplishments during his shinobi's career.

Her own accomplishments were like simple autographs, few years later and they are discarded and forgotten.

Obviously, Minato cherished his family but as soon as he was announced the _Yondaime Hokage_, It was like the importance of the family passed to second plan and the priority was, after then,the _fucking_ village.

She was an Uzumaki through and through, and what they were about to do right now was something that went against everything her ancestors fought for.

Kushina just couldn't find the reason for this action, Konoha had the strongest _Bijū _and arguably, the strongest and fastest Shinobi alive. They had, possibly, eight or nine S-Rankeds in the village...

_So, why?_

Even with the invasion during the _Chūnin Exams,_ _Konohagakure _was still the strongest out of all the 5 Great Nations, thanks to the help from the other countries but still. The economic backlash and the tensions between the villages resulted in this bold action that was frowned upon and even she knew, though she was not one for politics, this move was going to cause a lot of trouble to Konoha.

All of that because of one boy, Uchiha Naruto.

Again, she didn't know why everyone felt that he was a threat. Indeed he had a tremendous potential and insane talent but a simple, and cute she might add, boy, can't be the sole reason for the oh-so-called mighty 5 Great Nations starting to kidnap, torture and kill people left and right.

During the month that she used to train the boy, she came to know him very well and, she dare to say, deeply. Naruto, in her opinion, was more of an Uzumaki than her own son.

_"I love my village and, even though, my supposed Uchiha family side is here in Konoha, my mother and the few bonds that I made in Kirigakure are what really makes me strive to be the greatest. I wouldn't trade them for nothing and I would burn anyone or anything, even my own village, if someone dares to lay a finger on them."_

The words of the handsome Uchiha rung in her head. This was an answer she expected from a fellow Uzumaki not at all from an Uchiha, proving that the Terumi's blood was running strongly in his veins as well.

It was one of the reasons she had started to open up with him and this led to a surprising and pleasant romantic event between them that was going to be kept secret until their deaths.

Shaking her head out of those thoughts, otherwise her face would turn into a tomato, she locked her emotionless eyes on their mission, a girl, who was probably her son's age, who was walking towards her small home in the forest, a few miles away from the main town of _Takigakure_.

Fū, her name if she was not wrong, was like indirect family. They, unknowingly, already shared a bond of being both a _Jinchūriki_ of their respective _Bijūs_ and that's why It was so difficult to her. It was like betraying family, even if It's not by blood. What had driven her mad was the fact that Minato had saved her from a similar event and now here she was, doing the same exact thing that some power-hungry people tried to do to her and the same man that gave her this mission, was the person that had saved her and had bluntly said that the world would be better off without these greedy scums.

Kushina steeled her gaze as she saw her son closing on the _Nanabi's Jinchūriki._

Shibuki had plainly refused to give away her adopted little sister. Even in the presence of 3 S-Ranked Shinobis plus the _Yondaime's _son, if it comes to his little Fū, he wasn't afraid of anyone. And so as not to make him suspicious, they spoke about some deals, open a a trade route in their borders and few other things. At the end of the conversation, Shibuki had his recently formed _ANBU _escort everyone but Jiraya, to the secret entrance/exit.

Though, as soon as they got near the exit, Kakashi had put them in a strong _Genjutsu_ with his Sharingan and even if he was not an Uchiha by blood, what he did would buy the time they needed to execute the plan and the _ANBU_ wouldn't suspect a thing while Jiraya would be informing the _Takigakure's _leader about the incoming war.

As soon as news of the kidnapping had gotten out, Jiraya would be _helping_ them on trying to find the kidnappers as to diverge the attentions from _Konoha._

_With Menma_

The recently promoted Chūnin was actually nervous as he knew he was playing the most dangerous role in the mission.

_Seducing the Jinchūriki._

Outwardly, It was going to be easy due to the reports they had about the _Jinchūriki's _treatment. The desire she had for someone, apart from her brother, to acknowledge her was far too great to simply pass up and so, they would use it to their advantage.

Thus, Menma Namikaze.

"Hello!"

A cheerful voice broke Fū out of her depression of another day of trying and failing to befriend someone. As she turned around, orange met crystal blue eyes for a second, and the former immediately blushed at the young man in front of her.

"H-Hi..."

Inwardly, Menma smirked as It seems the looks he got from his father's side worked on the mint green-haired girl. And so, his mission was about to finally start..

_30 Minutes Later_

If someone was watching from afar, well, except from Kakashi and Kushina, that person would instantly smile at the what seemed to be a rare young couple, talking and laughing about many things.

Menma had to surpress his devious smirk many times during the whole conversation, the mission was going perfectly well. It helped that the _Nanabi's Jinchūriki _seemed to like him.

It didn't come as a surprise when she told him about her dreams. She wished to see the world with her own eyes, befriend few people and finally settle down. The fact that she was talking to a foreigner boy and he was not just charming but a very cheerful person was a bonus. Fū had her suspicions at the beginning but as soon as she saw the _Konoha's hitaiate _she had immediately shook those thoughts as the last time she met a squad from the same village, they were, in her opinion, nice people.

After they cover most of the topics that came into their heads, Menma finally decided that his companion had her guard down.

He knew fully well that Fū shared similarities with the Aburame clan. The insects all around the forest would contact her in case of danger and that's why his mission was to get to know her, show her that he was really interested in her. Menma had observed her while she was touching some random flowers or just sharing some of her dreams and noticed that even if she was smiling, she was tensed like expecting something.

But now, she could see how relaxed she was.

And thus, she didn't notice a red blur planting a piece of paper with many small seals inscribed on it, a _Kanji _for _Surpress_ embedded on it, on the back of her head, and a red _3-tomoe'd eye_ spinning widly until it was too late.

**(AN: No, Kakashi ISN'T controlling her nor the bijū. That's way out of his league. Kushina surpressed Nanabi's chakra or basically cut the connection between them and Kakashi put her to sleep in a Genjutsu. Without the access to her Bijū, she was vulnerable to some strong Genjutsu. Infiltrating missions are not flashy, sorry.)**

Menma released a sighed of relief, seeing the emotionless body of what was once a jovial girl that was now peacefully sleeping. A hand started to ruffle his unruly hair as the voice of its owner broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ma ma, the mission is not finished yet. We still have the whole trip back to Konoha."

The Uzumaki-Namikaze boy sweatdropped at the eye-smile his Sensei was giving him and the lazy tone in his words. With a nod, the three of them vanished in a blur of speed, their objective complete and now sleeping on Kakashi's back.

No one noticed the sorrowful look on Kushina's face as, involuntarily, a single tear fell from one of her eyes.

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

**Yuki no Kuni**

**"Disappear... BIJŪDAMA!"**

A large purplish-black ball was thrusted towards Mei, Ringo and Chojuro, the three of them were still baffled at the sudden turn of events. The former was the first to break out of her stupor and her mind instantly came to a single decision.

_They have to live._

She took a step forward as the ball of pure chakra was half-way through, destroying everything in its path...

"Get out of here!"

The emotions running on those four words were not lost on both of her students who had their eyes widened but before Mei could gather any chakra or start with the hand-seals for her most powerful technique, a voice rang through the clearing.

_**"Uchiha Kaenjin"**_

As soon as those words left the person's lips, a red cylindrical barrier enveloped the three _Kirigakure Shinobis_ before a huge explosion followed by a massive earthquake was felt by everyone miles away.

Roshi, who was still in control, released a rather heavy breath after using such straining jutsu, though, he had a grin present on his now demonic face while he waited to see the results of his handiwork.

But that grin disappeared, replaced by a baffled expression as he saw a weird flame-like barrier that somehow had withstood his most powerful attack in this form.

_**'Impossible. No one has ever lived after that... I've got no choice...'**_

The barrier dispersed as a small pillar of flames rose from the former-snowy ground in front of the trio, before disappearing and a black-armoured boy with his arms folded folded over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face, appeared.

"Interesting... I'll take care of it, It will be all over soon enough, don't interfere."

The trio couldn't help but sigh in relief, their bodies were still trembling from experiencing a certain-death situation. Mei, again, was the first to be able to speak.

"Are you sure you can take on this monster? Also, what happened to Deidara?"

"Hn, that nuisance is probably blowing himself up, right... about... now-"

***BOOOOOOOOM***

Everyone, except Naruto, though his face held some surprise, had their eyes widened in shock at the earth-shattering explosion felt miles away from them.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Both landed on the snowy ground, Deidara held a smirk on his lips as both of his hands were inside his two special clay-pouches. He laughed at his enemy who was analysing him, _**_blue met red, the latter murmured something inaudible_**_ as the former taunted._

_"What did you say? Well, whatever, that was a nice jutsu there with your little sword, but It's over, hun!"_

_**Ningyō Kibaku Nendo**_

_Deidara released a glob of explosive clay from both his hands, not noticing the air shifting, a cord of clay attached to it from his hands as the clay rises and molds itself into a human-like figure. Deidara smirks at his art before sending a mental command and both creatures leaped towards Naruto at immense speed._

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Genjutsu is not even my strongest field, though, he still couldn't see through my _**Mugen no Gensō **__(Endless Illusion)_. An illusion that whoever is caught thinks that the fight is going is way no matter what, but the real point of it is after a while... It affects directly the mind of my opponent, his confidence is boosted to unimaginable levels that he is indeed winning the battle, in case he doesn't dispel the _Genjutsu,_ immersing himself in an _endless battle."_

Everyone shivered at the thought. If a person didn't disperse that particular _Genjutsu_ right away, they would be practically and unknowingly at their enemy's mercy, while under a illusion supposedly fighting a never-ending battle.

_'Well, this Genjutsu is specifically for arrogant people or those who are too proud of their abilities to notice the slight shifting of their surroundings in that split of a second, the latter being Deidara's case. A decent Shinobi would notice probably right away...'_

Mei and her students blinked at the description, but they had other things to worry about as a demonic voice followed by a massive spike of chakra and an explosion snapped them out of their shock.

**"ENOUGH!"**

Naruto's blood pumped in excitement as the beast in front of him flexed his arms like testing the newfound strength. Although he wanted to protect the _Bijūs_, his Uchiha's blood compelled him at least to fight one of them as he closed his eyes.

_And he was going to follow that instinct just once._

_Drip_

_Drip_

Mei, Ringo and Chojuro jumped out of the battlefield as soon as they felt Naruto's chakra rising through the roof. The now huge monkey stopped whatever he was doing, and his attention was solely focused on the runt whose chakra matched almost his own.

_Drip_

_Drip_

Blood splashing on the ground beneath Naruto was heard, Mei was worried for her student but as soon as he opened once again his eyes, she gasped at the new and strange pattern on his _Sharingan_. Blood leaking out of his right eye.

_**Amaterasu**_

Black flames exploded out of his right eye, It didn't take long to reach the _Yonbi_ whose eyes widened in shock as his body was engulfed in the same flames. It was inconceivable that his body could be burn, him who was so famous for his mastery over _Yōton, _but here he was, roaring to the skies as the wave of flames tried to engulf his entire body.

_**Hell no.**_

The monkey's body glowed bright red as the earth beneath him shook because of the pressure and release of a _Bijū's chakra_, lava shot out of his pores before his being was covered in a lava-like armour. Another earth-shattering roar and he let loose his own flames that were about to be, surprisingly, overcome by the black flames around the battlefield.

_**"Yōgan no Shutsugen **__(Lava Emergence)"_

Naruto released a few breaths, cleaning some of the blood on his cheek. Two clones materialized out of thin air on both of his sides before they lunged forward, knowing the plan.

The original was already finishing his sequence of hand-seals before he smashed his black gloved hands on the now scorched ground.

_**Doton: Daichidōkaku**_

The earth around _Yonbi_ trembled a bit as he saw two copies of the runt running towards him, but before he could wipe them out, the ground beneath him, literally, lowed itself thus creating a giant hole. The sudden rude movement of the terrain made him lose his composure as the clones were already above him, hand-seals finished.

**Enton: Karyū Endan**

One of the clones let loose a stream of black flames from his mouth that soon took shape of a dragon-head, as the other clone clapped his palms.

_**Fūton: Kamikaze**_

The clone breathed a massive gust of wind out of his mouth as It converge with the black flames, intensifying its power, the sheer size and heat of the black dragon-headed flames actually made the _Bijū _hesitate for a second.

_**"Shakuton: Ryūarashi no Ikari **__(Scorch Release: Dragon Tempest's Wrath)"_

The combined technique got closer to the massive monkey who grunted in discomfort before grunting as lava started to leak out of his mouth's cavity, It didn't take long for him to let loose a massive wave of an intense lava which collide with the black flames.

_**"Yōgan Yasei no Kyūryū **__(Molten Rock Wild Torrent)"_

To the Bijūs surprise, the freaking black flames withstood his own technique, though, only for awhile. Though, he had to force more chakra into his own jutsu to break the evenly match flames.

Flexing his legs a bit, the ground beneath him shook at the pressure of said little movement before the gigantic monkey leapt out of the hole. Both of his massive hands glowed, molten rock engulfed said hands a second later as he was still in the air but now descending upon Naruto, the beast shifted his body to put all the weigh upon the next attack, as he roared to the skies while thrusting his fists on the runt.

_**"Yōgan Tsuchi no Saiken **__(Molten Rock Earth-shattering Fist)"_

Naruto's _Mangekyō Sharingan_ started to spinning widly and fast, a gigantic black humanoid pure of chakra covered his entirety as _Yonbi_ started to close on him. The ethereal being that surrounded Naruto brought Its muscled arms forward to intercept the _Bijū's _direct attack. Tengu-like armour splitted from its forehead down, revealing glowing, yellow, menacing eyes looking towards the beast, while obscuring the rest of its face.

_Hn, foolish monkey._

_**Susano'o!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_**Amegakure no Sato**_

Pakura was strolling around her village, enjoying the hour-break of Its weather. Currently, the skies were clear, no rain nor the usual dark clouds.

After reporting the accomplishment of her mission, Hanzō had her dismissed. She noticed the dark rigid tone in his voice when he told her to leave, who wouldn't.

After all, a daughter's death plus the reports of small skirmishes in _Ame's _borders would make anyone snap. It was like karma was upon him.

She had reported the killer of her daughter, the darkened eyes was not lost by her and inwardly she was worried for her handsome friend. She knew he was strong if the few battles they had were any indication.

_But Hanzō is, without any doubts, a living legend._

A voice behind her snapped out of her thoughts, though, a scowl instantly formed on her face seeing the boy that was trying to make her join his little group since she joined _Amegakure's ranks._

"Hello, Pakura-chan!"

_'Chan?'_

Her icy pupiless brown eyes bored into the boy's soul. His spiky, orange hair was the only thing that moved as his whole body froze under the woman's gaze.

"Yahiko-san, what do you want?"

The emotionless tone broke him out of his state, his expression shifted into a serious one as he regarded the woman he loved, in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to join _Akatsuki? _Together, we can bring peace to the world, we both would be unstoppable and could easily eliminate any threats that would come our way. For example, the oh-so famous Uchiha Naruto should be eradicated. The Uchiha's blood is tainted, we all know the greed for power that they possess. Eventually, he will snap-"

If Yahiko was looking towards Pakura at that moment, he wouldn't miss the slight narrowed eyes as her mind started to work in overdrive. She had to notify Naruto about _Ame's _hatred towards him. It was just not Hanzō, but now Yahiko and his group. Although the orange-haired was strong, she was miles away from him, and against Naruto, he wouldn't have a chance, but with numbers and a certain cunning, everyone was vulnerable, even the likes of Senju Hashirama.

" -we are only missing two members now, in our group. As soon as we get acquainted with each other, we'll be starting to take missions and with all these tensions between the oh-so called _Great Nations_-"

The venom in the tone on how he phrased 'Great Nations' was not lost by her.

"-they will be letting their guard down against the smaller countries as usual. And that's when we will be striking. Amegakure **will not** be their little playground again, this, I swear to you."

Pakura knew he was trying to coerce her to join Akatsuki, she knew that the boy was in love with her, but her heart was already taken, even if she didn't know or admit. Though...

"Hai hai. I accept, now stop bothering me."

Yahiko immediately stopped on his track. He didn't even noticed Pakura leaving the clear in a simple _Shunshin,_ as a huge grin threatened to split his face.

_'Finally, my love has reached you hehe. I knew you couldn't resist me.'_

Yahiko knew Pakura was a very strong _kunoichi,_ way stronger than Konan and someone that could give even Hanzō a run for his money. That was one of the reasons his crush for Konanwas easily squashed for the former _Sunagakure_ _Jounin._ Her beauty also was something that few could rival.

At least , now, she finally accepted his offer. Now, the Akatsuki's leader could show her that he indeed deserved her love. Now, she would see his strength.

And, together, they would bring peace...

_After destroying the 5 Great Nation's ego and pride._

* * *

_**Somewhere in Yuki no Kuni**_

Scared shitless. That was how Koyuki was feeling right now.

They had ran a far distance away from what was now a battlefield. Sometimes they could feel the snowy ground beneath them shaking for a few seconds. Whatever was happening out there, It was way out of their league.

Even if they were just civilians, many of them were veteran samurais with a good physical condition and so, they were able to move the princess way faster than normal.

But, right now, somehow the unknown ninjas that attacked before had caught up to them. They were a bit roughed up but even then, they were ninjas and on their side there was only samurais at best.

She resigned herself, she didn't want these mans to die for her.

"I'll go. Just leave them be."

Her commanding tone met surprised looks, for a civilian she had a powerful voice. Nevertheless, Rouga Nadare, the leader of the trio, smirked, seeing how easy It would be.

Although, no one noticed the hidden smirk from the daughter of the former Daimyō of the Land of Snow nor the blood that she had drew from her hands onto a piece of paper which had a few rather simple seals embedded to it and the push of some of her civilian chakra reserves. She had to thank that piece of hunk who everyone called Uchiha and his Sensei for the small training.

_**Few miles away**_

If someone would state that this area was still part of the snowy country, _Yuki no Kuni,_ they would laugh at the guy. No one could see a speck of ice in a radius of almost 10 miles and that was saying something.

Mei and her students minus Naruto had already left. The latter had used the opportunity when the _Yonbi_ got paralyzed in one of his few _Genjutsus_ and given them the Sensor Seal that Mei knew all-too-well. And without any further instructions he left them to continue his battle, not that they needed, at least Mei, as she had a serious expression on her face already knowing the reason for his action.

Another booming sound was heard around the area before a gigantic monkey crashed on the scorched ground. His form was terrible, he was bleeding from many spots and the pain he was feeling right now was unbearable. But, he had to keep going. This brat, who wasn't even at his prime, was actually matching, no... beating him.

The technique that the brat was using was one of the scariest he had seen in a while. He heard him murmur something like _Susano'o_ when doing some random _jutsu_ conjured with this gigantic humanoid-ethereal piece of shit.

The fact that It matched his size was something else as well.

The beast was broken out of his thoughts as two gigantic black hands stuck him in place, but his eyes widened as a pair of black flammable swords materialized on another pair of hands, already in a swing motion.

_**Susano'o: Hozan **__(Susano'o: Captive Slash)_

**SPLASSSH**

Blood shot out from the abdomen's monkey, who screeched in pain, black flames engulfed the spot where It striked giving him high degree burns. _Yonbi_, who by now had taken completely control of his host, headbutted the ethereal being, sending him a few meters away. In a fit of rage, he slammed his giant hands on the ground...

**"Yōgan no Funka **(Lava Eruption)"

Lava, literally, exploded from the scorched ground all around the clearing, the amount of demonic chakra made even Naruto hesitate a bit as his sensory abilities overloaded at the amount he could feel.

It was like a vulcan in eruption without vulcan as the ground beneath him was releasing large amounts of lava everywhere, It was changing the whole battlefield scene.

_He wouldn't let him do that._

Naruto clicked his teeth and soon, his black _Susano'o _dispersed, his hands were clapped and his chakra spiked to dangerous levels. His own creation, one of his strongests Amaterasu-based techniques...

_**"Amaterasu: Taiyō-Megami no Sakebi **__(Amaterasu: Sun Godess's Cry)"_

Huge _black_ clouds gathered in the area as soon as those words left his lips, Naruto pushed even more chakra into it and soon enough, the whole field was being washed in a divine rain of black flames. And, to Naruto's amusement, another roar of pain met his ears and when he opened his eyes, the _Mangekyō Sharingan _immediately imprinted the scene in front of him before It spinned widly back to its _3-tomoe'd_ form.

The gigantic beast engulfed in a storm of flames, the lava all but forgotten as It was immediately down by the Uchiha. His own body being covered by a black skeleton, _Susano'o, _which had the same composition as the rain, thus, not being affected in the slightest.

To his surprise, It took a full minute for the monkey's screech to stop and now, in front of him, stood an unconscious red-haired old man.

Soon, the clouds dispersed as well as the rain, to reveal a clear blue sky, though, the temperature dropped a few degrees hinting that It would be back to snowing in a few hours.

Naruto took a step forward, his _Susano'o_ had already disappeared as soon as the rainy weather stopped, towards the unconscious _Jinchūriki..._

_**Chidori Nagashi!**_

An electrical discharge flows from the Uchiha's body as a clay snake slither it's way all around his body, followed by a shout...

_**Kibaku **__**Nendo: Hebi.**__**..**_ **"****KATSU!"**

...

...

"So, you escaped..." It wasn't a question, Deidara knew what he was talking about but he was embarrassed and angry that he was so weak against _Genjutsu_ to the point where if It wasn't for him to blow up himself in the same illusion, he would never get out, but as soon as he got his consciousness back in the real world, he promptly fainted due to the after effects of being in a illusion for so long. If It wasn't for his _**Jibaku Bunshin**_ that he always creates, in case he needs to escape, he would be death by now from the shower of black flames or really from the battle itself between a monster and a beast.

One thing was for sure... He had to get out of here.

_Mission be damned._

"You're actually lucky for destroying the mines around you with that lightning jutsu, otherwise you would be death... Neverthless, we'll meet again and next time, I'll beat you..."

_**Kibaku Jirai **__(Explosive Clay Mines)...__** "Katsu!"**_

A series of explosions followed that word, Naruto didn't even move from his spot nor flinched since with his _Sharingan_ he was easily able to see the mines all around the battlefield, underground. Though, how Deidara planted them, he didn't now.

As soon as the explosions ended, just as he had already predicted, Deidara had vanished with his companion back to their hell hole called _Iwagakure_.

Naruto released a rather heavy breath at the exciting dance with a _Bijū_, before his body was engulfed in black flames to complete his mission.

* * *

**Yukigakure no Sato**

Koyuki watched from afar the final battle between Mei and her uncle, Doto. His subordinates had already fell under the power of Ringo and Chojuro.

As she predicted, the rage that she could see in Doto's eyes was something that had amused her to no end. She had switched the oh-so-called necklace that was the key to the _Yuki no Kuni's _treasure, for a fake on with the pretty boy, Naruto.

She knew he was probably going to kill her, but before anything could happen, her assigned escorts arrived in the location that was said to protect the vault of her country.

The battle was not long and soon, the only remaining enemy was Doto, whom was now trading blows with Mei Terumi.

The latter was already bored and decided to put an end to the arrogant bastard as she went through a sequence of hand-seals, her chest puffed before releasing a massive and thick steam out of her mouth. The water vapour covered the entire battlefield.

_**"Fūtton: Nōen Jōkiryū no Jutsu **__(Boil Release: Thick Steam Flow Technique)"_

Doto smirked as he was unaffected by this chakra-based techniques as he watched in fascination as a chakra-like barrier absorbed the mist. _What a dumb woman even though, she would make a nice slav-_

He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt a palm right where the weakness of his armour was. He took noticed of sudden increase of temperature and as soon as he looked down, his eyes widened in terror and fear as a hand, followed by an arm covered by a layer of lava struck right on a specific spot on his chest.

"_Pathetic. _I already knew that the mist wouldn't put you down. Its purpose was to overload your senses and while the barrier absorbed the mist, I would be able to find Its weakness." A sickly sweet smile that weirdly matched the voice met his hears.

Doto was pale. But that was just for now, because not a second later, a crack-sound was heard and soon the whole armour was covered by spider-web cracks. Mei pushed even more chakra into a hand and, suddenly, the temperature in the clearing skyrocketed.

**"Yōton: Shakuka Taihō" **(Lava Release: Great Flower Crumbling)

The armour finally cracked, and soon, much to Mei's amusement, a girlish scream was heard in the entire clearing as her palm, that was engulfed by lava, melted Doto's skin without any hesitation.

* * *

_Two days later_

_**Former Yuki no Kuni, Now, Haru no Kuni**_

Two days later, Mei and her three students stood outside of the mansion of the former Daimyō, Koyuki's father, of the new and shockingly different country, which instead of the annoying snow, a magnificent green view was in place as soon as they used the so-called key to open the country's vault. What followed was an amazing transformation and a heartwarming message from Koyuki's father.

The now dubbed, _Spring Country_.

The latter was clinging to her saviour and newfound crush, Naruto. She was pouting at the moment, since the ninjas they had contracted from Kirigakure were about to leave as their mission was a success.

_Specially, the smokin' hot Uchiha._

"Do you really have to go?" There was the question again. They lost how many times she had tried to coerce them to stay, well, more exactly Naruto, who supported an annoyed expression behind that impassive face which only Mei was able to notice.

Even she, was annoyed at how blunt the recently proclaimed Daimyō of the new _Haru no Kuni_ was. And a little jealous, though, she would never admit it.

"Yes. Though, we'll probably see each other again because of the new alliance..." Ringo's voice resounded in the clearing as if to break the awkward moment.

Koyuki released a sigh as she, reluctantly, let go of Naruto's arm, before giving everyone a small nod of acknowledgement and in a tone that demanded respect, spoke.

"Hope to see you again in the future. My country will be eternally grateful for your services and _Kirigakure_ as a whole. Everything you need, you just have to ask. In this scroll are the final details for our alliance, hope you have a safe journey back to your village."

After dismissing themselves, and a kiss followed by a wink from Koyuki to a little embarrassed Naruto, they went back to the road where would lead them back to their village.

* * *

_A day later_

_**Unknown Location - Between Haru and Mizu no Kuni**_

Naruto was currently meditating near a lake, a few miles away from his team who was currently sleeping while his clones patrolled the area. They had already covered many miles and soon they would be back in the village.

As of now, he had many things to do.

_First, his eyes._

At the beginning, he wanted to transplant his father's eyes, immediately. But disregarded that idea as soon as he read his father's notes and his mother's advice in the matter. He was indeed grateful for having her in his life.

_Before you transplant my eyes, make sure you are adapted and well-adjusted relatively to your own Mangekyō Sharingan. Just then, you'll be ready. You'll feel it when the time comes, don't worry. Make sure to train it to its fullest before you 'upgrade' them and don't be scared when your vision starts to blur, It will be a sign that you're close..._

Naruto remembered his father's words or notes. He felt that the dance with the monkey was the trigger and now, his body and eyes were ready for the next stage. He would make his father proud.

_Second, Konoha._

He was still seething, and his blood boiled just thinking about that village. Hopefully, the _Jinchūriki_ will be able to escape somehow. This could be the trigger to start the Fourth War. Just thinking about the death of a close friend of his made his rage hit new levels as, unconsciously, his _Sharingan_ activated.

The young Uchiha relaxed after a few seconds and as soon he took a deep breath, a black humanoid with green hair and a single yellow eye emerged from the ground behind him.

**"Konoha was successful... Nanabi's Jinchūriki was captured and brought back...-"**

Zetsu didn't finished as Naruto's chakra spiked through the roof, the ground beneath him immediately cracked under the pressure as the winds picked up the speed...

_The whole world trembled under the sudden influx of power..._

His eyes shot open, the _murderous_ pair of _Mangekyō Sharingan_ made even the emotionless, Madara's will, Zetsu take a step back in fear... as Naruto's thoughts twisted evilly.

_**'Damn you Konoha, the oh-so-called peace preachers... I vow that now, instead of building bridges for peace, I'll make you build walls for war.'**_

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** And that's it.**

** Thank you very much for reading, hope u enjoyed! :)**

** Don't forget to review, as It's very important for me.**

** Stay safe and peace!**


	9. 08 - Acts of War

**Hello hello, my fellow readers!**

**Hope uve been well and safe. **

**######## Reviews Zone ########**

**dbtiger63:** Thanks for the words. Hope u like this one as well. Cheers!

**Big Baken:** Here we go my friend. Hope u enjoy!

**ArashiSenju: **100% agreed with you :) Thank you!

**Ferocious Nightfury:** Too many questions that will be answered as the story develops. Enjoy!

**badclash04: **We'll see! I'll probably pick another one to be secondary to the Cerberus. Give me your opinion! :)

**PrimeEmperor:** There we go!

**mastercheif1229:** Thank you very much bro!

**seanthefunnyone13:** Thanks for the words, I was really hoping that someone would express his opinion about how I made him react to certain situations. Thanks again!

**Cdesousa5:** We'll see in the future! :))

**##################**

**And that's it for now. **

**Don't forget to leave a review with your opinion as It helps the story and motivates me to keep writing new chapters!**

**As always, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Uchiha Naruto: The Firestorm**

**Chapter 8: Acts of War**

* * *

_~ Few Days Later ~_

It didn't take more than three days to get back to _Kirigakure no Sato. _Yagura was quite happy with the overall report of the successful mission in _Haru no Kuni _followed by the offering for an alliance with them...

_But,_

The fact that the _Sandaime Tsuchikage _had had the balls to go as far as to make direct contact with a man like Doto was troubling. It meant that the other _Four Great Nations_ were starting to take the first steps towards what was the most common and logical direction...

_War._

It wasn't really a surprise to see the oldest of the Five Kages taking such move as to acquire and claim the now-_Haru no Kuni _for themselves. It was common knowledge that _Iwagakure _was ways behind everyone else when It came to technology, with _Sunagakure _being on the top of the food's chain but just because they were obligated to as they weren't rich on important daily basis resources such as water, milk and the likes compared to their rivals. This made them invest, develop and create many useful machines so they could survive. The _Kugutsu Arts_ being one of those creations.

Though, this had its cons. _Iwagakure, _although technological weaker, was on pair with _Kumogakure _when It comes to military power, maybe the latter being a little superior because of the last war and the consequences It brought to the Stone Village. _Konohagakure _following after, mainly because of their quality that was said to trump quantity. _Sunagakure _was the worst of the _Five_, with the necessity to invest so much money on technology, they had fall behind everyone else when the topic turns to one's _Power._

They started to get predictable after the First and Second War, they weren't able to get past the mastery over Wind, Poison and Puppet Arts with the exception of a few _Kekkei Genkais _here and there and became stagnant. Contrary to the likes of _Kumo_ or _Iwa _that had the policy of treating their soldiers like weapons, in _Sunagakure_ they weren't like that aslosing _One _was like the other villages losing _Fifty _or a _Hundred soldiers._

_When producing a Shinobi _meant that there was an investment coming from the Council of each village, time wasting with the education, weapons to train... This, of course, required money. With the few trade deals _Sunagakure _had, It just wasn't enough to support the entire village and so, they had to invest huge amounts of money with their technology to overcome this weakness. Thus, the academic funds were severely lacking compared to the other Nations.

Seeing this, the _Kaze's Daimyō, _in an act of weakness and maybe greedy,had made the worst decision of sending what was a good, necessary and proper income to _Sunagakure_ to the other villages: Missions.

Thus, leading to the Suna's betrayal when they partnered up with _Otogakure _and invaded _Konoha._

Finally, we have _Kirigakure._

Yagura adapted both ideologies from _Konoha _and_ Kumo. _Quality and Quantity.

As days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, _Kiri_ was starting to build up enough man power to go toe to toe against the likes of _Iwa._ The difference being the quality of her Shinobis. The quality of them was something that made even _Konoha _somewhat jealous.

The reforming of the _Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _(Seven Ninja Swordsmen) was almost completed. The returning of big, famous and feared names such as Hoshigaki Kisame and Momochi Zabuza had been a boost in both moral and military power, the former being an extremely important piece of the chest as there were just a few in the world who could go toe to toe against the _Tailess Beast_ and with him, _the Samehada._

With them, the next generation had a role model they could base upon and for him, Yagura, that was the most important thing that a proper Village should have in their mist if they want to be successful in the long run.

Putting those thoughts to the side, another one immediately took its place...

_Uchiha Naruto._

He had seen the tensing form even if he was trying to conceal it under that stoic face since the former _Team 9 _had arrived. He wasn't a Kage for nothing and he had instantly noticed the slight random twitches of his fingers, the prolonged breaths and sometimes a glazed look in his eyes as if his mind was somewhere else.

And, unknown to him, he was right. _Very right._

_**Temuri's Compound**_

Naruto entered his home after that tiresome mission. He had been exhausted after battling against a _Bijū _in his completed form even if he had hid it well when he was with his teammates and _Sensei._

_The prolonged use of his Mangekyō Sharingan _had made him reach a point, stamina wise, that he didn't since his training trip with his fat-

_"You must not let anyone or anything define your limits. Your only limit is your soul!"_

Steeling his green eyes, he took a step forward towards the kitchen, where he had already sensed the most precious person he had in his life.

"Kaa-chan, _It's time..."_

A lighter shade of the same Naruto's green eyes gazed at him, an amused expression all over her face as she took a closer look at his son after those words were said.

_'He looks so much like Madara-kun with that determination written all over his face... His eyes albeit not charcoal, possess the same fire just like that time... when he had explained that even if he was dying, he first wanted to leave his legacy to Naruto and, only then, would he allow Shinigami to take his soul.'_

"The surgery will take overall one week and maybe another to full recovery and give the eyes time to properly adjust, get ready... as of tomorrow, you'll be receiving _his _final gift!" She didn't realize the tear that escaped her eyes as she turned around to continue with the dinner, a faraway look in those green orbs as her thoughts turned to her deceased husband, missing the sad smile of her son.

* * *

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

Likewise, the Team that had received the mission to kidnap the _Nanabi Jinchūriki _arrived at_Konoha _as well without any delays apart from Jiraya who had stayed behind to _help _Takigakure with the search over _their Jinchūriki_, who went missing.

_Though, in a week time, they would curse themselves for underestimating Shibuki's intelligence. Thus, leading to what the history books would tell, few years later from now on, to the next generation: __**Konoha's First Act of War.**_

Nevertheless, _Yondaime Hokage,_ Minato Namikaze was looking over Fū, the container of the _Seventh Bijū_, with an analytical gaze while at his sides stood Uzumaki Kushina and Hatake Kakashi.

The redhead had an emotionless face as her mind was working in overdrive and for whatever she was worth, she couldn't phantom the idea that she had just contributed in the kidnap of her indirect brethren.

Her ancestor, Uzumaki Mito, would probably kill her right there and then. She could just imagine the look of total disappointment all over her face gazing at her that made her heart clench to unimaginable levels. But, what made her clench her fists, almost enough to draw blood, was the thought of a specific Uchiha get the knowledge of such mission. What would he think of her? After all the talks they had in private about family, she had done the exact opposite... She didn't know why she did care so much about his opinion in the matter as they had made sure that the little affair they had was just that... an affair.

_A love affair, nonetheless._

**~ Flashback ~**

They were relaxing under the shade of a tree after a gruesome spar between them, though Kushina was quite proud of herself. She was getting close to the level she once was, the fact that they were at a standstill even if they were holding back a lot of their own techniques, It was still something to be proud of.

Mostly because she could see the respect running through her temporarily student's eyes whenever he looked directly at her.

It has been almost a month since they have started with the training's regime and, in a few days, the _Chunnin Exam's finals _would finally start but that feeling when they had first look into each other's eyes, when they met in the Ichiraku's stand, had never left...

"I wished there were more people like you, a person who puts her family above all else... The world would be... different."

Kushina heard his words clearly, they were just inches apart resting with their backs against the tree. She added her cent.

"Uh-huh, we need to be optimists. I have no doubt that in the next few years, everyone will come to understand one another... Have a little faith in the humankind, Naruto-kun."

"I guess..." Naruto murmured, even if he didn't really believe that. There was too much darkness plaguing the world, he was more inclined to believe that a war would be breaking out... not peace. The first sign was actually these exams.

Kushina must have sensed his doubts, as she continued her train of thoughts "Maybe war could be the stepping stone towards peace, we never know the day of tomorrow. We just need to believe it... _The power to believe, -ttebane!"_

This time, Naruto shifted his gaze from the ground to her unique purple eyes, she had a small smile of understanding. The sun was now starting to fall, and It was the sign that their training was about to end and Shisui would be taking her place but none of that mattered as they kept looking into each other's eyes, the window to their souls...

_And they inched closer..._

They smashed their lips against each other, forgetting everything around them, forgetting their own problems, forgetting about the harsh world they lived in...

_Losing themselves in the pleasure of each other's warm embrace, a slice of heaven, even if It was just for a small amount of time..._

_Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day._

**Flashback End**

It wasn't to be. At least, not so soon. Maybe she was right and if war breaks out, It might really be the steppin' stone to achieve what her ancestors fought valiantly for.

What didn't sit well with her, was the fact that she was one of the contributors for this to happen. She had watched her son execute the mission without any troubles or second thoughts and that made her inwardly disappointed in him.

Her beliefs that she had tried to pass onto her son were all but forgotten.

Her husb-... Minato was a different person altogether from what she could remember ever since he took the mantle of _Hokage _from Sarutobi_._ She couldn't and wouldn't call Minato her husband if he kept that mindset and the worst thing was that their son, Menma, was following his steps.

"Unforgivable..." Kushina muttered, gaining confused looks from Minato and Kakashi who didn't heard her clearly as they were focused on getting to know their new _Jinchūriki, _Fū. The boost in power that _Konoha _was oh-so desperately looking for.

These next few weeks would be used for shaping her mind to _Konoha's _benefits, or as Danzō would call it: molding _it_ into _Konoha's perfect weapon._

Kushina watched as the _Yondaime Hokage _went into deep thought, raising many alarms inside of her as a feeling of dread suddenly washed all over her. The next commanding words that left his lips made her eye the blond-haired in disbelief, shock and disappointment but, by now, she was starting to expect everything.

"Kakashi-kun, I want you to gather your former _ANBU Team, _head towards _Nami no Kumi_ and stealthily **destroy the bridge **that was built as to form an alliance with _Kirigakure_, being directly linked to _Mizu no Kuni. _It's imperative that you don't get caught, in any circumstances. Hopefully, we can get an alliance out of this as _Kirigakure _can't afford to waste its resources to save a minor country.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Was his quick answer, before Kakashi left with a swirl of leaves.

It never occurred to him that _Kirigakure _might have already created a base of operations nearby _Nami. _The fact that the same island is directly linked to _Mizu no Kuni _makes It an important strategic location to _Kiri_ but, due to a rare moment of rashness, and maybe cockiness due to the previous successful mission, he didn't even considered consulting his _Jounin Commander, _Nara Shikaku, or his personal advisor_, _Hiruzen Sarutobi, this _little _detail was overlooked.

Thus, leading to what would be later considered as _the_ _**Konoha's Second Act of War.**_

_Which would finally make the other Kages mobilize their armies._

* * *

_~ A Week and Three days Later ~_

_**Kirigakure no Sato**_

His mind was working hundreds of miles per minute as the man in front of him finished telling his tale. Of course, he already knew that the first signs of war would be following soon after the end of the _Chūnin's Exam_ but...

_'Something of this dimension... To go as far as kidnapping a Jinchūriki...'_

It could be a trap to lure them if this man was lying as _Takigakure _was known to have a non-aggression pact with _Konoha. _The gift, as in the third strongest _Bijū_, they received from _Konoha _was proof of that.

Though, with his experienced analytical eyes, plus with a knowledgeable _Bijū _inside of him, he couldn't detect any deceive coming from the man's words. Quite the opposite, the man was _very _tense, desperate even...

"I've sent a convoy to each Great Nation... I know this could be the catalyst to the starting of the Fourth Great Ninja World War... But this can't be overlooked and, the most important reason is that Fū... w-was like a little s-sister for me! Just thinking was she might be going through, makes my blood boil! I WANT OH SO BAD TO CRUSH THEM! But... _Takigakure _stands no chance against someone like Konoha alone as hard as It is for me to admit that."

Yagura kept looking directly into this boy's eyes, Shibuki, he called himself, while hearing, what he could guess, the hatred going through his heart, the expression of pure, unultery rage was visible from miles away. His next statement actually made the _Sanbi's Jinchūriki _widen his eyes quite a bit.

"I came here personally to propose you an alliance between _Taki _and _Kiri. If_ you accept, I'm willing to share the secrets of the _Eiyu no Mizu _(Hero Water) at the end of the war, the only condition is that I ask, no, I beg you that you retrieve my sister-"

"Deal."

"Look I kno-... _What?"_

_Yondaime Mizukage _watched in amusement Shibuki's face contort into one of disbelief, the desperation was running so high that he guessed that the leader of _Takigakure _had to reboot his brains if his expression was any indicator. Nevertheless, he continued.

"I sure agree that the kidnapping of something like a _Bijū _shouldn't and can't be overlooked... The other Kages _might_ not do anything about it since they too possess at least two _Jinchūrikis, _though, they will be even more guarded than before. Here, in _Kirigakure,_ we see those type of things differently. You should thanks one of my Shinobis, Uchiha Naruto, for changing my views in this matter. Was it 3 years ago, I would have declined..."

_'Uchiha.. Naruto, huh?' _Shibuki's mind was trying to remember where he heard that name before, but he soon put it to the side as his eyes widened at the next statement.

"... Plus, whoever tries to harm by brethen, **should be punished!" **Mizukage's voice darkened at the end as killing intent washed over the entire room making Shibuki's hair behind his neck stand, sweat already forming around his forehead from the potent feeling of bloodlust.

The staff wielder was about to continue, but he suddenly stiffened as if someone _entered _his mind. Soon enough, he relaxed as a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

_"Mizukage-sama, our sensors reported four large and unknown chakra signatures heading towards the Nami's bridge. Orders?"_

Shibuki noticed the slight shift in the Mizukage's eyes as they were narrowing to a certain degree, he wouldn't say anything as he didn't want to invoke the short man's wrath if the previous killing intent was any indicator of what he could do.

Yagura's mind was working in overdrive at this information, were they a threat? What were their intentions? If the sensor, that was with the squad who were guarding that controlling point, didn't recognize the signatures, there might be problems.

_"Tell Ao-taichō that I will send Mei, Zabuza and Haku as backups as soon as possible. Don't engage them until they prove themselves to be a threat. Dismissed."_

Feeling the link vanishing, he cursed himself for sending someone like Kisame away from the village to deal with some businesses as he would be the ideal man if that unknown group was a problem. He refocused his eyes at the man in front of him, before speaking.

"Shibuki-san, I'll contact you as soon as possible. For now, I have a problem at hands that takes priority..."

"Hai. I'll be waiting so we can finish to discuss the alliance, Mizukage-sama." Knowing the problem was kind of big as he had felt the anger, even if quite well hidden, rolling off of him, he left the Kage's office. While on the way out, he still heard the loud barks coming from the room, hearing some bits like 'Terumi', 'Nami' and 'threats".

* * *

_**Nami no Kuni**_

_"Owl over here, the explosive tags are ready, over!"_

_"This is Tora, no enemies around the area, over!"_

_"Ryū, in position. Inu-taichō, orders?"_

_"Explod-"_

The bushes behind him suddenly moved, his _three tomoe'd Sharingan _immediately picked up the a movement before three consecutive explosions where his teammates were located was felt by him but none of that mattered right now as he had to jump backwards whereas six senbons instantly plunged the tree where he was hiding at. His lone red eye narrowed at the object.

_'These are... Shit, we need to regrou-'_

His body shifted purely on instinct, gained over the years, as he ducked over a direct kick that he could see, with the aid of his _Sharingan,_ was engulfed in pure chakra. He was about to retaliate, but suddenly his chest exploded in blood as a sword made completely of ice, was thrusted on his back, he could see the tip coming out of his front as his body temperature decreased several degrees, feeling all of his organs freezing by the second.

Shifting his eyes to the side, he was met with a familiar figure...

"H-Haku..."

Looking at the other figure, in front of him, he immediately recognized as his thoughts worked in overdrive.

"Ao, Captain of _Kiri's_ H-Hunter-nin group..."

_'How could they bypass Yugao's sensory abilities... Unless...'_

With his Sharingan eye still gazing at his opponent, he could see the chakra being highly compressed over the Ao's hidden eye, and if those veins were any indicator...

_'A Byakugan?! With that, he knew how to exactly evade a sensor, easily discovering her range limits and hid until the moment we let down our guards.'_

They feigned in ignorance until Ao's Byakugan noticed the shift in Kakashi's chakra and immediately spoke to his comrade as he jumped away from the area.

"Haku, get away from there... That's a _Bunsh-"_

Trusting whole heartily on his captain's words, Haku immediately backflipped just in time as the body where she had impaled with her ice-made sword dispersed in a shower of eletricity which would have for sure immobilized her.

_'__**Raiton: Kage Bunshin**__... He has gotten faster since Nami's mission.'_

Haku didn't flinch at Ao's sudden appearance at her side as they watched their opponent emerge from the ground, revealing where he was hiding at all this time. The latter spoke.

"That chakra signature over your left eye... Your undoubtedly _Sharingan no Kakashi. _What's Konoha's ANBU doing here when you've no ties whatsoever with _Nami no Kuni? _To think you would directly attack this small village with just **four little pests**, back in my days..." Of course, he already had an idea of what It was about, if the explosive tags placed on the bridge were any indicator, but It never hurts confirming it.

The Dog summoner analyzed his opponents with a critical eye, he ignored the question knowing they had already put all the pieces together. The mission was already semi-jeopardized, he could sense three signatures **(anbu that were previously with Ao)** on the bridge probably trying to remove the explosive notes and his comrades engaging whoever came to their aid.

With Kiri confirming that his village, Konoha, was the one orchestrating the attack, there would be many consequences. With his battlefield experience, he could tell that Haku and whoever was fighting his comrades were the backup, which made the responsive time from Kiri very impressive. The fact that _Kirigakure _had hid it well that there was someone with a stolen-Byakugan in their ranks played a huge factor in the failure of this mission.

_But..._

_'Team Rō isn't just made of four members, but __**Five.**__"_

A pair of swirlin red eyes watched everything from afar, noticing the slight twitch of his Captain's fingers, he sprung to action as a hand-seal was made before pushing some chakra...

_'Katsu...'_

_***BOOOOOOOM***_

* * *

In the bridge, every single exploding note glowed for a brief second, which the three _Kiri's ANBU _members noticed but It was already too late...

The last thing they saw was the massive wide-area explosion, destroying the bridge completely before darkness claimed them.

* * *

The explosion was felt miles away, the ground trembled as Ao and Haku's eyes went wide with the implications settling in but they couldn't dwell more on it as a shadow loomed over them, making them snap their eyes upwards in time to watch a huge fireball threatening to burn them to crisp. Haku made her own hand-seals.

_**"Katon: Goukakyū no Jutsu"**_

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**_

She pushed more chakra into the newly-made wall of water, which had withstood the fire, the advantage of being in a battlefield which had many sources of water playing in her favour. Soon, the water overpowered the fireball consequently making an huge amount of steam covering the whole area.

Ao's Byakugan immediately noticed the slight movement behind him before his body moved accordingly and sidestepped a hand covered with lightning chakra, getting eyes narrowed from the culprit.

_**"Chidori!"**_

The wielders of their respective single _Doujutsu_ gazed at each other, _Sharingan_ versus _Byakugan_, both inwardly ready to prove that their own ocular power, acquired during the Third Ninja World War, was better than the other. They moved... Ignoring the battle a few meters away which no one would want to miss as well...

_Sharingan versus Hyoton._

* * *

In another area, a battle was already ensuing, both parties had ignored the explosion. One because he didn't really care as It was part of his nature and the other because It was part of the mission. Every single _ANBU member _from Team Rō knew that in case of failure, they had someone hidden in the shadows that would finish the job.

The both of them grabbed their respective hilts behind their backs as the first brought his massive knife-like sword upfront, the other bringing her magnificent midnight blue blade.

They gazed at each other for a second before grinning as if accepting a duel between swordsman.

* * *

A few miles away, a familiar Auburn-haired woman gazed at a man she had once met. They had already traded some blows here and there, but both knew their respective opponent was holding back.

Though, in those bouts, Mei was able to crack the _ANBU's _mask making her have some flashbacks of her mission in _Nami_, a few months ago.

"The _Mokuton _user, huh?

"..."

The emotionless face of the _ANBU _irked her quite a bit since she's used to whoever she fought against to flaunt her body and try to get into her skin.

_'That's an ANBU for you, I guess.'_

Unknown to her, Yamato was inwardly cursing himself, clearly remembering the mission in _Nami no Kuni _and getting his ass handled by Hoshigaki Kisame and if his instincts were not wrong, this woman was as strong or even stronger than the Samehada wielder.

He knew he had to be aggressive, trying to catch her off guard, make her do some mistake so he could capitalize on. She had more chakra and probably more stamina than him, so he had to be quick.

A stalling game wouldn't work. Based on this simple analyse, he made the respective hand-seals before stomping his feet on the water beneath him...

_**"Suiton: Suiryūdan **__(Water Release: Water Dragon)"_

From the water below them, a massive amount of water sprung to life shaping itself into a huge dragon before It lunged towards the woman, its glowing yellow eyes making it the more intimidating apart from its size.

Mei didn't show any outward reaction towards the incoming technique, she had no reason to. There were Chūnins in her village that could use the same jutsu and make this one look like an ant. It seems her opponent didn't really focus to master his _Suiton _affinity, instead he choose to train the _Mokuton._

_She would make him pay for neglecting of his other abilities._

Slamming her hands on the water, pushing a huge amount of _Doton _chakra into the water, a massive wave of _mud _emerged, from mixing Earth with the Water below, dwarfing the size of the incoming dragon by at least two-times.

_**"Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu **__(Earth Release: Mud Wave Technique)"_

Yamato had his eyes widened a bit watching the wave of mud completely destroying his own technique, his hands moved into the respective hand-seals on instinct before releasing a good amount of earth from his mouth, while molding and shaping it into an hardened wall with the help of his chakra.

_**"Doton: Doryūheki!"**_

He couldn't release the breath he was holding, as his instincts gained from being an _ANBU _for many years kicked in, allowing him to block an incoming kick that was heading his skull, he retaliated by thrusting his own free hand onto the woman's chest which was promptly blocked.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, but soon the _Konoha's ANBU _noticed the temperature around him increasing suddenly. His black eyes narrowed at the woman before widening as a lava-like armour engulfed the body of the _Kirigakure's Jounin_.

_**"Yoton: Yogan no Yoroi **__(Lava Release: Lava Armor)"_

Mei had seen this same jutsu being used by the _Yonbi's Jinchūriki_ during their battle. She had tried to recreate it, making use of her own _Kekkei Genkai, _and although It wasn't as strong as the _Iwagakure's ninja,_ It was still effective and battle-ready.

With little time to react, Yamato gritted his teeth in pain at the burning hand before stomping the mud ground, created by the previous technique, making it flow like a river and effectively making Mei lose her balance and almost drawn in it.

_**"Doton: Doryū Taiga!"**_

Not losing the opportunity at hand, his hands blurred through hand-seals before clapping his hands, fingers intertwined with each other. The river immediately hardened and soon, branches upon branches encircled the form of the _Yoton _user, trapping her in a cage made out of wood.

_**"Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu"**_

He was finally able to release the breath he was holding, not noticing the further increase in the atmosphere before It was too late.

The fact that his _Mokuton_ paled in comparison with Hashirama played a big factor for Mei to be able to withstand the trappings and not lose control of her own armour technique. That being said, soon the prison around her melted under the hot temperatures and using the fact that her opponent let his guard down for even a second, she made him pay the price.

Moving at phenomenal speeds, Mei was upon his target, thrusting her hand covered in lava towards his chest. Yamato was only able to slightly shift his body, the shock of someone being able to escape his own trapping technique making his body too slow to react in time.

"ARRRGH!"

* * *

The battle was already hitting the twentieth minute, both parties unable to deal the lethal below, while using their own _Doujutsus _to the maximum.

_"ARRRGH!"_

Kakashi's ears picked up the pained cry of a familiar voice, his eye narrowed dangerously as he pushed even more chakra into his eye, which was noticed by Ao.

The three black _tomoe'd _eye swirled before forming a new pattern, making Ao's eyes widened, the latter moved, knowing that whatever technique his opponent unleashes It would be the end, his right-hand was instantly engulfed in chakra aiming it towards the _Tenketsu_ nearby his opponent's heart.

**"Kamui!"**

But, his face contorted into one of pain as the area around him started to distort as a black void sucked his hand, followed by his arm. He withstood the unbearable pain, jumping out of that specific area, noting the same black void disappearing.

His mind was working in overdrive while holding part of his now missing arm. Half of his arm was cut off, sucked into the void.

_'This is bad... At this rate...'_

_While trying to press his arm to hold the blood from coming out or he would certainly die from loss of blood, he missed or forgot the fact that he was dealing with a cunning opponent, famous for his exploits many years ago in ANBU._

An arm was thrusted, behind him, through his chest. The sound of thousands of chirping birds brought him out of his shock, looking over his shoulder, he idly noticed the _poofing _sound, of what he could guess a clone, meeting a still-narrowed red eye, no longer in the new pattern.

_Urgh! _"W-when... did... y-you...?"

Kakashi knew he had no time at all to waste at pity talks when his comrade was in danger, so he pushed even more chakra into his cackling hand, increasing the pressure and immediately killing his worthy opponent, not before he gave him a few partying and hurrying words.

"At the time you were so focused on the distortion... In those two secon- Nevermind, you lost... _**Raikiri!"**_

The former _ANBU captain _removed his hand from his now deceased opponent's chest while taking a few deep breaths, eating a chakra replenishing pill while ignoring the awful taste before vanishing towards the other battle.

* * *

Mei was taking a few deep breaths as her lava-armour receded, her technique was still incomplete, the fact that It still required huge amounts of chakra to sustain It was a big weakness. The wood that had trapped her for a few seconds forced her to actually put even more chakra into it, risking to lose control and if that had happened, there was a probability that It would consume her.

The _Yonbi Jinchūriki _was immune to this thanks to its _Bijū_, she didn't have that advantage.

Nevertheless, her gamble had won her fight.

Her opponent's arm had a clean cut, the wound was already crusty without any possibilities to regrow, heal or implant in the future. It was one of the pros of her jutsu as It made any inflicted wounds permanent.

Meaning that this man would live with just an arm for the rest of his life...

That was the price for focusing only on his Kekkei Genkai, neglecting his other abilities...

That is if she did show mercy but at that moment her sensory abilities detected Ao's chakra fading dramatically.

Alarmed, she focused on her gained sensor ability, she was by no means a natural-sensor but over the years one would learn how to sense and pinpoint familiar chakra signatures... and what she found made her eyes widen in shock before narrowing it towards the injured man that was still trying to come to the reality for losing an arm.

"You'll... die..." It was a mere whisper, but Yamato heard her statement before his eyes widened as Mei was already upon him, her whole arm was engulfed in the sama lava-like chakra heading towards where his heart would be...

Her arm went all the way through the man's chest but her eyes widened seeing another familiar face on the way. Yamato felt someone grabbing him from behind, instantly feeling his surroundings blurring, the familiar feeling of the use of _Shunshin_.

"Ka-Kakashi-senpai..."

The man who had saved him ignored him, analysing the missing arm with his _Sharingan_. Seeing that there was nothing he could do, he shifted his eye towards his comrade's opponent, noticing the fury that went through her eyes after she had realized that It was a clone she had impaled.

Five seconds later, both his and her comrades appeared on their sides, gazing at one another. He idly noticed the tattered and bloody form of his fifth member, Uchiha Itachi, wondering how could the girl he had met few months ago improved so much to the point where she could give the Uchiha's prodigy more than a challenge. Yugao, too, arrived, worse for wear, was already looking over Yamato who would live, though, It was only thanks to from what had inflicted the wound.

The fact that the wound was already closed made the possibility of dying from blood loss null. It was both a gift and a curse as they wouldn't be able to properly heal nor there was a possibility to regrow either the use of his _Mokuton_. At least, he wouldn't die and he had just to adapt this new obstacle.

* * *

Mei didn't flinch at the sudden appearances, too lost in rage for losing a dear friend of her. She had seen Haku arriving with Ao's body and had seen the hole in his chest. Immediately putting two plus two together, her eyes narrowed towards the grey-haired man, the venom in her tone sending shivers to everyone in the clearing.

_"Hatake Kakashi..."_ Those two words were said with such disgust that Kakashi's hair neck stood up almost instantly as a feeling of dread washed over him. "Next time we meet... _**prepare yourself!"**_

Zabuza, who was in the best state compared to everyone, closed his eyes, praying for his fallen comrade. A purplish aura engulfed his body, the visage of a demon gazed upon their forms while at his side, Haku's form was releasing whisps of white energy, the temperature around the clearing dropped several degrees at the cold energy. The killing Intent was unbearable as they gazed upon their enemies, talking in unison...

_**"Pray that we never meet in the battlefield again."**_

A thick mist rose up in the clearing for at least three-seconds, before, once again, dispersed like nothing... The _ANBU_ squad immediately took notice that they were alone. The visions they had of their deaths were still playing and everyone had only one thought...

_"We are doomed."_

* * *

_~ Meanwhile ~_

**Kirigakure no Sato**

His fingers twitched at the voices outside his room...

_"Mizukage-sama, Ao fell in battle."_

His body shook at the information he just heard...

_"He went up against Sharingan no Kakashi and-"_

His fists were clenching by this point, enough to draw blood. He brought his hands over the bandages over his eyes, ripping it off without any care...

His eyes snapped open for the first time after the surgery... The familiar and unique pattern of the straight _choku-tomoe_ gazed upon the window to his left as his right-hand clenched the bloodied bandages.

**_"No mercy against our enemies... Tou-san."_**

**#############################**

**And that's it for today!**

**As always, hope u enjoyed.**

**Next chapter: Reactions towards Ao's death and the attack on the bridge. Pakura whereabouts, Fū's new life in Konoha and much more.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in _The Tempest!_**

**_PEACE!_**


End file.
